Naruto the New Battousai
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Another fic I have adopted with author's permission. Young Naruto is taken in by Kenshin Himura after they meet in the woods. Your not so typical Naruto raised by Kenshin fic. NarutoxHarem with a Fem KyuubixNarutoxKurenai focus. Strong Naruto. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. The Forest

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Summary  
0  
This is going to be a slight remake of Kerderr06's fic Naruto the Battousai. He plans on redoing the fic and making it different but I'm adopting it.

Naruto is adopted by Kenshin Himura at age four and taken as his apprentice after being found in the forest. Many years later he returns to Konoha after participating in a long and bloody war.

The lovely ladies confirmed in this harem are Kyuubi, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Tsunami, and Shizune.  
Naruto will be far more mature then his cannon counterpart not to mention far more skilled and intelligent.

This will be an AU fic with Kenshin being a bit more serious then his goofball persona in the anime during times of peace but retaining his killer like Persona as Battousai in battle.  
0  
Warning  
0  
This fic will include blood shed, Torture, and Lemons. After two long years you just might have to wait a few weeks to finally see a chapter 13.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.

Yeah since I'm back I decided to go back and reread the fics and see if there is anything I can correct before I finally add a new chapter.

0  
Story Start  
0  
Deep within a forest outside of Konohagakura no sato sat a small blond boy on the forest floor crying. His name is none other then Uzumaki Naruto, orphan and village pariah. Most sadness and pained filled the blue orbs of his little eyes. Tears intertwined with the whisker marks growing out of his cheek. As long as he could remember he was hating by the village only being shown kindness by few people like the village leader the Hokage. This day was supposed to be a special day, his fourth birthday but this day also served as something else which he had no knowledge of.

While little Naruto laid there thinking about the horrible existence known as his life he heard someone approaching his location. In fear that it was one of the villagers who had not had their fill of beating the poor boy, he quickly dived into one of the bushes to hide. As he stood in the bushes looking for the approaching person Naruto saw that it wasn't any of the villagers he recognized and didn't even look native to this region. The stranger was wearing a red and white kimono, he had long red hair tied into a ponytail in the back with the bangs falling to his amber eyes, he stood about 5'2", looked to be in his mid-twenties, had a very distinctive X shaped scar on the left side of his face. He also carried a katana strapped to his waist.

Naruto then noticed that the man was currently limping and appeared to be covered in blood while holding his side just as he collapsed. Naruto quickly ran to the fallen man's side to see if he was alright to find that he was passed out. Naruto tried to think of what he could do to help the man. He first thought to bring him to the hospital in the village but quickly decided against it in fear of the villagers thinking he had attacked the man. He then decided to sneak into the village and grab all the medical supplies he had in his apartment he was living in on account of the orphanage unwilling to take him in and try to patch up the man to the best of his abilities, which due to the constant beatings he received was quite competent.

After bandaging and cleaning up the man, Naruto went to gather some food and water for when he woke up. Upon returning with a canteen of water and a few dead rabbits Naruto began to start a fire and cook his catch. Later that evening just as the meat was just finished roasting Naruto was startled as the man began to stir.

The man in question was slowly trying to sit up as he smelled something very appetizing. He noticed that he was not alone but realized that if whoever he was with wanted him dead he would have already been killed. Upon fully erecting himself into a cross legged sitting position and opening his eyes he realized that his companion was a boy who could be no more than four years old. As he surveyed the boy he immediately noticed his hideous orange looking jumpsuit. He had blond spiky hair and black, fox-like whisker scars on his cheeks to go along with the fair amount of bruises adorning his face.

In a groggy manner the man greeted the boy, ''Hello.''

"Hello" the man groggily said

"What's your name?'' The man asked then chuckled in response to the child's shyness.

Despite being uneasy the boy eased up on here as it appeared the man was not from around the area. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

"Well Uzumaki-san my name is Himura Kenshin, but you can just call me Kenshin," the friendly red-head introduced himself.

"Arigatou, you can call me Naruto.''

"Well Naruto can you tell me where I just might be? I fear I have been wandering through these woods for a few days in search of some help after acquiring my injuries and appear to be a bit lost.''

"Were about a few miles outside of Kanoha Kenshin-san.''

Upon seeing the man sneaking a glance at his canteen Naruto generously offered it to him to which gratefully accepted.

After taking a drink Kenshin once again began to speak.

"Thank you. Were you the one who took care of me and bandaged me up while I was unconscious?"

"Yeah, when I saw you passed out, I went to check on you and when I saw you were bleeding I ran back to my apartment to get some medical supplies. After I finished bandaging you up I went to get some water and collected some food for when you woke up." Naruto replied while going over to the fire to collect the food he had prepared for himself and his companion.

"Oh, your quite competent for someone your age. Won't your parents be wondering where you are if you have been looking after me all day?" Kenshin said while accepting the food offered to him by Naruto.

"No sir, I have been an orphan since I can remember. I have been told my mother died giving birth to me and that my father died not long after in a battle." Naruto said a little sadly while dropping his head.

"I'm sorry, I just thought since you said you got these supplies at your apartment that meant you lived with your parents. Shouldn't you be staying at an orphanage to have someone to look after you or do you have a guardian you live with?" Kenshin said while eating his food feeling sorry he brought up the issue of his parents, knowing what its like since he himself was an orphan at a young age.

"Once again no sir. About a year ago I got kicked out of the orphanage because they didn't like me and didn't want me near the other children, so old man Hokage got me set up with an apartment and gives me a little money per week to live on." Naruto once again replied feeling a little more depressed.

Kenshin realized that all he was doing was making the poor boy more depressed with each question he asked so decided to let the questions drop and eat in silence. Upon finishing his meal Kenshin tried to stand up but winced and realized that he would not be fit for travel for a good while. Aside from the huge gash he had in his side he figured he probably had at least a cracked rib, a broken arm, and maybe even a cracked fibula or tibia. With the amount of injuries he had obtained it would probably be a good month before he could safely return to base and give his report.

000  
Chapter end  
000  
Changes were more or less made in the beginning. I will try to upload most of the rest of the story tommorow.


	2. The Apprentice

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0  
Story Start- For the person that said don't screw up-BITE ME! Goes for the rest of you with similar comments.  
0

After dinner that first night Naruto took it upon himself to help Kenshin. Naruto would spend all day with him and only going back to the village to gather more medical supplies or food in order get a change from fish and rabbits. He would spend hours getting to know the man he liked to consider his new friend. Naruto found out that like him, Kenshin was an orphan and that his parents died of cholera when he was seven and then sold into slavery. He was told that Kenshin was taken in by a man named Seijuro Hiko after the man saved him from a group of thieves who slaughtered the slave caravan he was in at the age of eight. Kenshin spent the next thirteen years of his life learning to become a master of the sword art Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, which was considered to be the ultimate sword style. Kenshin told him that in order for an apprentice to become a master he must use the ultimate technique but by doing so it would kill the previous master. Kenshin told Naruto that he could not bring himself to kill the man he had come to consider a father, so he headed to a legendary sword maker to acquire a reverse blade sword unknown to his sensei.

When the time came for the final test he performed the the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki on his sensei but because of the reverse blade it did not kill his master but instead only greatly wounded him. After finishing his training Kenshin enlisted in the Rebellion to protect people and deliver justice. He started out as a samurai assassin under Ishin Shishi but quickly grew in the ranks because of his combat superiority and tactics to the rank of General.

He told Naruto that he was sent to Fire Country to assassinate a high ranking official who was in hiding but because the mission was rated with such a low probable success rate due to the man being heavily guarded, he decided to take the mission knowing that none of his men had the skills to undertake such a job. When he got to the compound where the man was hiding he quietly snuck into the building but Kenshin found that the whole mission was a trap to kill him instead when he got to the room the man was staying. As he entered the room soldiers quickly surrounded him with there blades drawn.

A man had said that they had fed misinformation through a mole they had in the rebellion in order to get him to be led into the trap. The only problem was that they did not know the full extent of Kenshin's skill and because of that it cost them all their lives. Unfortunately for Kenshin during the battle to escape he was greatly injured. He was able to sneak out of the compound as the alarm rang after taking out the men who had surrounded him. After escaping he wandered through the woods for a few days in search of help but finally passing out due to blood loss and upon waking up that is when he saw Naruto.

As the weeks passed and Naruto had learned about Kenshin's past and how he came to be in his care, to say Naruto was impressed would be an understatement. Naruto could not get it out of his head that maybe if he was strong like Kenshin that maybe the village would not hate him so much if he could protect it and maybe even find someone who would care about him.

As amazing as Kenshin's own story was he could hardly believe Naruto's. After that first night and finding out about how Naruto too was an orphan he tried to get him to open up more about his past by telling him about himself. Gradually Kenshin got Naruto to open up and what he found out about him surprised and disgusted him. He found out that the village Naruto was from was a hidden ninja village and that someday he hoped to become a great ninja in order to gain recognition and to be able to protect those he cared about even if he did not have anyone to care for right now besides the Hokage who he considered a grandfather. What truly disgusted Kenshin though was upon learning how the villagers took pleasure in beating the poor child and the number of assassination attempts upon his life.

Some of the injuries that Naruto said he had obtained over the course of his short life Kenshin had no idea he could survive. Naruto to him the reason he wore such a hideous orange jumpsuit was because it was the only thing a shop owner would sell him, which Kenshin believed was to make fun of Naruto. He was told how on the anniversary of his birth each year the village would form a mob to attack and beat him within an inch of his life. Kenshin could not believe how the child could stay so kind and caring when all he was shown was cruelty and hate.

As the month had passed and Kenshin wounds had healed he had began to care for the boy and was struggling with a decision he had been contemplating for the past week. When Kenshin finally made his decision he decided he needed to make the proper arrangements and find out a few answers. After finally healing enough to travel again Kenshin asked Naruto if he could take him to the Hokage. When Naruto asked why he replied that he had some things to discuss with the leader of the village.

As Naruto and Kenshin walker through the village Kenshin noticed the hate filled glares and the mutterings of demon directed at the boy. It took every ounce of will the samurai possessed not to slaughter the whole bunch. Upon arriving at the Hokage building Naruto led Kenshin up to the Sandaimes office.

As the Hokage was working on the never ending flow of paperwork in his office there was a knock at the door. When the Hokage told them to come in his face formed a smile seeing the little boy who he had come to consider a grandson but then became confused upon seeing the stranger he had never seen before who had a very serious look on his face. Sarutobi decided to greet Naruto to find out what he and this stranger could want.

"Greetings Naruto and who might this fellow be?" asked the Hokage.

"Hi old man, this is my new friend Himura Kenshin and he said he would like to talk to you about some things" said Naruto with a smile on his face upon seeing his kind of grandfather.

"Well Himura-san what can I do for you today?"

"First, Naruto can you leave me and Hokage-sama alone to talk in private for a little bit. Here is some money why don't you go get some of that ramen you tell me you love so much." Kenshin said while smiling at the boy.

"Ok, thanks Kenshin I'll wait outside until your done after I finish eating" Naruto replied smiling at the prospect of eating his favorite food in the world and then running out the door.

After hearing the door close Kenshin redirected his attention back to the Hokage and his serious expression returned to his face.

"Hokage-sama the the reason I am here today is to tell you I would like to request permission to adopt Naruto and take him on as my apprentice"

Sarutobi was extremely shocked not expecting something like this at all but hid it with a narrowed questioning look.

"And why Himura-san would would you like to adopt Naruto into your care and take him as your apprentice if I may ask."

"Well Hokage-sama after getting to know and talking with Naruto this past month I have learned a great deal about the hardships he has faced, ones that I fear if they continue he will lose the kind and caring attitude he somehow still possess." Kenshin relied with a soft look remembering everything Naruto had told him.

Sarutobi new what Kenshin was referring too and could not hide the sadness that appeared on his face. Sarutobi could not help but feel partly responsible for the treatment Naruto had undergone throughout his life. Before Naruto's father Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime, sealed the Kyuubi inside of his new-born son Naruto he had asked Sarutobi to make sure the village saw Naruto as a hero for saving Konoha and for him to look after Naruto after he was gone. Unfortunately, the council did not see Naruto as a hero but instead as the demon Kyuubi reincarnated. Sarutobi could not tell them who Naruto's father was in fear that Arashi's enemy's would find out and try to kill the child. So Sarutobi did the best thing he could, he passed a decree that no one was to speak of the kyuubi's sealing on penalty of death. He could not adopt little Naruto because the council would see it as favoritism against the rest of the village and would be voted out of office and then he would not be able to protect Naruto from the council who would probably elect one of themselves and then order the child killed. So Sarutobe tried to help Naruto whenever he could to small degrees. He set Naruto up with his apartment after he was kicked out of the orphanage, he ordered the ANBU to stop any assassination attempts on the boys life, and he gave him a weekly allowance to live on until he would become a genin of the village, which at that time he would be able to support himself. After thinking over his thoughts on Naruto, Sarutobi returned his attention to the man who wished to adopt Naruto.

"Yes I know Himura-san of what you speak but I fear that the council would not allow the boy to leave the village" Sarutobi replied with a sigh

This just confirmed Kenshin's suspicion that there was something going on with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama I must ask you why the council would not allow a boy to leave the village and if it has anything to do with the way the villagers look at and treat the boy" Kenshin said with a suspicious look.

The Hokage new there would be no way to get around telling the man the truth about Naruto's past. As Sarutobi told Kenshin about the Kyuubi and what happened, Kenshin began too see how all the pieces began to fit together. Though thanks to this information Kenshin thought up an idea.

"Hokage-sama what if you told the council that you were having the boy sent away to keep him from causing harm to the village until he was eleven and returned to attend the academy to become a genin. That way the council would not have to see him and when he returns to become a genin he would be under your military command. That would alleviate their fear of control on him and would allow him to grow up away from their hatred" Kenshin said with a smile.

As Kenshin explained his plan Sarutobi's smile began to grow until he was finished

"I believe Himura-san that, that plan just might work but I must ask you what did you mean when you first said that you wished to take him on as your apprentice."

"Well sir you see I am a samurai by profession in the army back where I'm from and after finding out Naruto's dream to become strong enough to become a great ninja and to be able to protect anyone he comes to care for I thought it would help if I taught him how to fight with the sword and then when he returns he could learn his ninja techniques." Kenshin replied but not willing to let the old man know that he was actually a master of the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu or that he was actually a general in the back home.

Sarutobi realized that there was something the man was not telling him but did not feel any malicious intent so decided to let it drop.

"Well Himura-san I can not see any fault with you plan nor do I think you seek Naruto any ill will. If you would like to adopt Naruto and take him as your apprentice I would be willing but it would have to be up to Naruto. I you talked to him about this yet?"

"No sir, I wanted to make sure it was possible before possibly getting his hopes up and I hoped you would answer my questions about Naruto before I went ahead with my decision, which you already did."

"Well why don't we call Naruto in here and see what he thinks about all this and then we'll make a decision." Said the Hokage.

After the Hokage called an ANBU to bring Naruto to his office the boy came walking in.

"Naruto the reason we called you in here is to ask you a question." Going by Naruto's curious expression the Hokage continued.

"You see Naruto Himura-san here has asked to adopt you and take you on as his apprentice but only if you wanted to."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. No one had ever cared about him except for the Hokage and here was this man who had only known him for a month and wanted to adopt him as his son. To top it all off he wanted to take him on as his apprentice and train him to be strong enough to fulfill his dreams. Naruto's eyes began to tear up and he ran to Kenshin, nearly knocking him over as he enveloped his his in as big of a hug as he could muster.

Sarutobi and Kenshin both just chuckled at the boys response.

"I take that as a yes Naruto" asked the Hokage with a smile on his face to which the boy could only nod while still holding on to Kenshin's leg in fear that this could only be a dream.

"Well Naruto-kun I guess this means all we have left to do is fill the paperwork (to which the Hokage groaned remembering the never ending pile on his desk) and then to gather supplies for the trip back home." Said Kenshin.

So after filing the necessary paperwork, informing the council (to which they were ecstatic to be rid of the Demon for a few years), and finally saying goodbye to the Hokage Naruto and Kenshin left the Hokage building to gather supplies for the long trip back to Kenshin's and now Naruto's home. Upon reaching the gate to the village Naruto took one last look at the place he had called home since he was born and walked out with his new father and teacher.

0000000000  
Chapter End  
000  
Credit for numerous spelling mistakes goes to me. Anyway I didn't appreciate some of the comments I've been getting on stories lately. If you don't like what I do, then don't read and do your own stories. It's always the people too chicken Sh1t to write there on stories. The one was intentional.


	3. Training with the Master

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Revised Harem  
0  
Due to some b*tch*n from readers the Harem has been revised. Kurenai, Shion, Anko, Kyuubi, Yugito, Fu,Temari, and Tsunami  
0  
Story Start- For the person that said don't screw up-BITE ME! Goes for the rest of you with similar comments.  
0

After leaving the village Naruto and Kenshin spent the next few days talking about various things, Naruto told Kenshin some more about his likes and dislikes, a little more about his dreams, and since Kenshin asked a little more about the treatment he suffered in the village.

While Naruto talked mainly about himself, Kenshin told him about the type of training he would be undergoing, what life would be like once they returned to rebel headquarters, and what his expectations of Naruto were.

Kenshin told Naruto that before he starts to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu there were a few things he needed to know about it. He told him that the sword style was also known as Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style that pits one man against many. As he had already told Naruto there is usually only one master and one apprentice to this sword style but because of the previously mentioned reason there was now two masters alive but because Kenshin became a master his sensei swore he would never teach another and that the responsibility of passing on the knowledge fell to Kenshin. Kenshin however refused to accept the title of Hiko Seijuro and the cloak that came with it saying that the name was stupid and the cloak looked ridiculous much to his sensei's protest.

Kenshin told Naruto how the philosophy behind the art was to protect those around him by any means necessary including lethal force. The key behind the style included two parts. The first was incredible speed and precision that usually bring down foes in one strike. The second was read techniques at an incredible pace and be able to read emotions to predict your opponents next move. By combining these two aspects you can subdue your opponent before they ever act. To add to teaching Naruto Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kenshin also told him that he also intended to teach him Battojutsu, which was the art of drawing your sword as you killed your enemy.

After spending a few days explaining his sword style Kenshin began to explain what life would be like once they returned to the base. He told Naruto how he would be spending most of the time training Naruto whenever he wasn't in an officers meeting or out on a mission. He told him how once he became proficient with a sword he would begin undertaking missions himself and possible move up in the ranks of the rebellion. Kenshin told Naruto how when they were alone they could be informal but in the presence of others they must be formal and that he must obey his orders without question until they are once again alone.

This is how the weeks went by as they traveled. They ran into a few bandits along the way but they were quickly dispatched by Kenshin without even trying, much to the amazement of Naruto. When the two finally arrived at the base they were quickly greeted by a man who snapped to attention up on seeing Kenshin.

"Himura-sama it is good to see you we feared when you did not return that something had gone wrong. Your fellow generals will glad to see you. Shall I escort you to them?" the man asked not even noticing Naruto.

"Yes lieutenant, I have much to discuss with them" replied Kenshin in a serious tone as he followed the man to the main meeting room with Naruto right behind.

Upon arriving to the room the man left Kenshin and Naruto to wait on the other generals.

"Ok Naruto, me and my peers have a few things to discuss so I need you to be patient until were finished" Kenshin said to which the boy nodded a little uncomfortable being in a new place.

After the generals assembled and Kenshin gave his report explaining how the mission was a trap and how he had a new apprentice, Kenshin took Naruto to the building where they would call home possibly for the next seven years.

The next day Kenshin allowed Naruto to wander around to get to know the base and meet people. After walking around for a while Naruto began to get board and decided to check outside the base a little even though Kenshin told him to make sure he stayed within the confines of the base. As he was walking around Naruto began to get the feeling he was being watched. He started walking back to the safety of the base, but when he thought he heard someone behind him he look back to see a man bringing his sword down to slice into him. Naruto tried to dive out of the way but still ended up getting slashed in the arm spraying blood all over his orange jumpsuit. Naruto quickly jumped up and started running for the base shouting for help but his speed was no match for the man with the sword. Just as Naruto was about to the base the man stabbed the sword through to his chest. Naruto stopped in mid step and looked down to see the sword protruding from his chest covered in blood. Naruto's eyes began to blur and become light headed from blood loss. The man then yanked his sword back from Naruto's chest causing the boy to fall down. Just as his world began to go dark he saw his new otou-chan running towards him blade drawn to attack the man he had just stabbed him. Naruto couldn't help but to think how nice it was to have an otou-chan even if it was only for a while right before everything went black.

Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water and a low growl 'huh my head, where am I' thought Naruto.

As he looked around he saw that he was in some dark corridor with many pipes. Naruto followed the corridor to the source of the growl where he found a huge red fox with menacing eyes staring at him from behind the huge set of bars. He timidly approached to get a better look at the fox when it spoke.

"**Hello mortal It's about time that we meet" **said the fox in a low growling voice.

To say Naruto was scared shitless would be the understatement of his life. 'Oh man, today just isn't my day. First I get stabed through the chest and now I'm face to face with some giant fox who is looking at me like some kind of treat'.

"**Well human are you just going to stand there all day and stare at me or are you going to say something"**

Shocked out of his thoughts Naruto asked "am I dead" to which earned a chuckle from the fox that somehow sounded even more frightful than its growl.

"**No kit you are not dead, I am making sure of that"**

"Who are you at where am I then if I'm not dead"

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune ****ruler of demons and you are in your mindscape where I am kept prisoner" **answered the Kyuubi with a hint of disgust at the mention of being kept prisoner.

"What do you mean prisoner? Why are you locked up inside me?"

"**What I mean is that four years ago on the day of your birth I attacked your village but that damn Yondaime of yours tricked me by sacrificing his life in order to seal me within you." **The Kyuubi replied with a growl.

Thoroughly confused, Naruto proceeds with his questioning completely forgetting that he is talking with a giant fox demon that could eat him in one bit if it wasn't behind those bars which it probably would if given the chance.

"Why did you attack the village? What did they do to you?"

"**They did nothing kit but what do you expect, I'm a demon that's what we do."**

"But why attack a whole village just for the fun of it?" Naruto asked still confused to which the Kyuubi just sighed seeing that the boy did not understand.

"**You just don't get it do you Kit. I'm a demon, your kind are food to us. Just like you would hunt rabbits and go fishing and then eat your catch, that is what I did with your village. I mean look at me I'm a giant fox demon, I was hungry, I went hunting, I found your village and attacked, It is no different then what you humans do to other animals." **Said the Kyuubi trying to make the boy understand in hopes that they may be able to work out a deal.

"Ok fox, I can see where your coming from, but that does not mean I have to like it. I'll let it go for now if you can tell me why I am here after not hearing a word from you for four years."

"**Good to see you can see logic Kit and for the reason you are here is quite simple. You see after the seal was placed on you that trapped me inside it made sure that I would have no contact with you to make sure I did not corrupt you for my uses while you were still impressionable."**

"**When that man stabbed you threw the chest and your body started to gradually die the seal weakened enough for me to bring you here and for me to start pumping my chakra into your body to keep you alive"**

"But if the seal was weakening as I was dying wouldn't you be free when I was dead"

"**No Kit unfortunately for me the seal combined our life forces so when you die I die and I personally am not fond of dying."**Said the Kyuubi with a hint of irritation.

"Ok I get the how, but why did you bring me here?" asked Naruto completely ignoring the fox's tone.

"**Now were getting somewhere. The reason I brought you here is to make a sort of deal. I have come to accept that I am bound to you for all eternity and I have seen your memories and thoughts. What I am offering you is training so you can be the great ninja you dream of being and in return I want you to rip that paper seal on my cage in half, this will allow me to communicate with you whenever I want and be able to see, feel, touch, smell, and taste everything you do." Said the Kyuubi a little bit hopeful that the boy would accept.**

"I don't see any harm coming to me from this deal but what kind of training are we talking about hear and are there any downsides I need to be aware of?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"**What I mean by training is that I will teach you how to mold chakra, teach you various forms of jutsu, teach you how to you shinobi weapons. The only downside depends on how you look at it. I will be training you inside ****your mindscape where I will have the power to control the speed of time compared to the outside world. The so called downside to this, if that is how you look at it, is as you mind ages hear at the speed of the mindscape, so will your body. If I slowed time down here by half your body would age twice as fast. The reason I don't see it as much of a downside is because you are young enough that this will only help you reach your optimal body performance faster than if you let it occur normally."**

Naruto thought this over a bit before complying finally thinking it didn't sound so bad.

"Ok, I can't find any fault in your logic and this deal sounds like it can only help but I just want to know how old are we talking about by the time I return to the village."

"**Well normally we would have about seven years at which time you would be eleven when you return to the village but thanks to the time you will spend in you mindscape I would say you will need an additional seven**** years making you eighteen when you return. Hmm, ya that sounds about right."**

"EIGHTEEN! Are you crazy fox how the hell am I supposed to go to the academy with a bunch of eleven year old while I look like a nineteen year old man. I mean most shinobi are at least chunin and some Jonine at that age."

"**Don't worry so much kit that is where part of your training comes in. I will be teaching you genjutsu so you will be able to take on the illusion of an eleven year while you spend your time at the academy. You will be so good after I am through with you that only the very best genjutsu specialists will be able to spot it and even then they will have to be looking very hard for it."**

"fine fox but if you try anything funny…well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good"

"**Fine kit whatever you say, do we have a deal or not?" **asked the kyuubi as it chuckled a bit at the blond's remark.

Thinking things over one last time Naruto walked over to the seal and ripped it in half "Deal".

---

**A/N: **There you go chapter 3.

------

People have been once again complaining I am ruining the story. You have to be completely stupid. I've for the most part fixed the spelling mistakes but kept things mostly the same. How on earth am I ruining the story when I'm posting almost word for word what the after had from whom I adopted the story?

I swear people are...I can't even say. Anyway the next chapter won't be out until next week. Probably will make some minor changes to that one. You'll just have to wait and see.

﻿ 


	4. Training:Next Phase

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Summary  
0  
This is going to be a slight remake of Kerderr06's fic Naruto the Battousai. He plans on redoing the fic and making it different but I'm adopting it.  
Naruto is adopted by Kenshin Himura at age four and taken as his apprentice after being found in the forest. Many years later he returns to Konoha after participating in a long and bloody war.  
The lovely ladies confirmed in this harem are Kyuubi, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Tsunami, and Shizune.  
Naruto will be far more mature then his cannon counterpart not to mention far more skilled and intelligent. This story also includes Sasuke and Sakura bashing.  
This will be an AU fic with Kenshin being a bit more serious then his goofball persona in the anime during times of peace but retaining his killer like Persona as Battousai in battle.  
0  
Warning  
0  
This fic will include blood shed, Torture, and Lemons. After two long years you just might have to wait a few weeks to finally see a chapter 13.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Messages from Romez the original author. Now some noobs have been complaining about Naruto's development. For those who had the SENSE to read the original version or put two and two together the age thing concerning Naruto meant he would train with Kenshin for seven years and an additional seven in his mindscape. His body would age with his mental self at the relatively same pace. Naruto will be training for fourteen years while only seven passes by and with the tutelage he will recieve he will obviously be more intelligent meaning he will figure out the trick for the Kagebunshin training method.  
The timeline and geography will follow Romez. The reasoning for this requires Kenshin to be a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style before teaching Naruto.  
(Romiez) I did not want it to be possible for Naruto to become a master before returning to the village. I do intend for him to return to Kenshin at a later time for additional training kind of like what Kenshin did with his master. I also changed Kenshin's age when he joined the revolution. In the anime he left to join at the age of 14 in my story the revolution didn't start till later and he joined at 21. Also I have never read the manga for either series. I have seen the entire anime Rurouni Kenshin but it's been a few years. I have also been keeping up with the current Naruto episodes. To add to this I have researched both series so I am trying to stick to the facts. If something major is off I probably did it on purpose.

It has come to my attention that the geography of this story would work better if the revolution Kenshin was fighting in took place in fire country against the Fire Daimyo to which I agree and is now the case (thank you Archmagelite2000yrs). Now to clarify how this will affect the hidden shinobi villages. It will have almost none besides producing more paying missions to help the village's economy. When a hidden village's country goes to war that does not mean the hidden village goes to war. The village is practically an independent state of its own. The only time it would go to war was if another hidden village declared war on them or they had something to gain by declaring war on another village. The country leaders themselves look at the hidden villages as more like a village full expensive elite mercenaries for hire. Each country has its own army to deal with its problems which I repeat does not include the hidden villages. (Romez End)

Now if their is any more complaints about this subject. Then you are an idiot.

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto gradually awoke to the bight lights and white walls of what he suspected to be a hospital room. No one was in the room when he awoke so he just lied there thinking. The last thing he remembered was ripping the seal in half on the Kyuubi's cage and then waking up here.

_'Was it all just a dream?'_ Naruto wondered.

'**No kit it was not just a dream, it was definitely real and now we have some things to discuss.''**

_'I guess it was to much hope for that it wasn't real huh. Oh well what did you want fox.''_

'**Well first you can stop calling me fox and actually call me by my name,' **said Kyuubi with a hint of agitation in its voice.

_'Sure thing fox just as soon as you stop calling me kit,'' _Naruto replied with amusement.

'**You're going to be making things difficult aren't you kit,'' **Kyuubi said with a sigh.

_'Sure am fox now what did you want, I'm sure you did not just want to chat,''_ said Naruto, all the while giving a mental smirk.

'**I wanted to discuss with you how we are going to go about your training**,''

_'What do you mean how we are going about my training?''_

'**What I mean is how we are going to go about combining your training in the real world with that Kenshin guy and the training you will be doing in here with me. Like I said you will be spending seven years with Kenshin and eight years with me. The problem is your body would not be able to handle a full seven years worth of growth all at once so we are going to need to mix the time we spend in real time with that of the mind scape.'**

_'Ok then what do you propose?'_

'**I think we should alternate days training in the mind scape with days in the real world that way we do not strain your body's growth to much. I don't know what that man is planning on teaching you or he plans to go about your training but I want to start you off on learning about chakra, then you will start to learn how to mold it, after that we'll work on you control…'**

And so Kyuubi continued to list out the Naruto's future training plan which he eventually tuned out and began thinking about other more interesting things

'_Man I could sure go for a cup of ramen right about now. I wonder if that fox is just about done yet. I've never known anything that could go on talking so much. Did the fox just say something?'_

'**Hey kit did you get that?''**

_'Huh, oh ya loud and clear Kitsune!''_

'**You didn't listen to a word I said did you?''**

_'Sorry not really...' _said Naruto with a mental chuckle causing the Kitsune to sweat drop.

'**What were you doing the whole time I was explaining your training,' **Kyuubi asked a little bit agitated.

_'Thinking about ramen!'_ replied Naruto like it was nothing which caused the Kitsune to face-plant.

' **Well to summarize everything; I will be teaching you numerous different things. Quite a deal before I will teach you any jutsus.''** which caused Naruto to frown.

_'What do you mean I won't be learning any Justus for awhile? How long we talking here?'_

'**Kit you have to learn the basics first before you learn to do jutsu and I want to get your chakra control down before I teach you any moves cause with the amount of chakra you are likely to possess having me inside you, you will have probably have quite a hard time controlling it all without wasting a good deal of it.'**

As Kyuubi finished explaining to Naruto the importance of the basics, which he wasn't even paying attention to, the door was slowly pushed open to reveal Kenshin walking in with smile on his face upon see Naruto awake and looking well.

"Hello Naruto I'm glad to see your looking better, you gave me quite a scare, I honestly don't know how you survived" said Kenshin with a dark look upon his face upon remembering the man that attacked his pupil.

"Sorry sensei, I'll try not to get stabbed again. It wasn't that much fun the first" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head having the grace to at least look a little sorry."

"Well that's good to hear. Now why don't you tell me how your feeling and if you have any idea how you healed so fast from what should have been a fatal wound."

"I actually feel completely fine. As for how I'm healed, I need to ask you a question first. What exactly did the Hokage tell you while you to were alone?" Naruto asked.

"We talked about a few things but why don't you tell me what you're referring to" replied Kenshin suspecting where this conversation was heading.

"What I'm talking about is if he told you about what really happened when the Kyuubi attacked my village." Naruto said looking at the floor hoping Kenshin did not see him the same way the villagers did upon finding out.

"Yes the Hokage told me the whole story, but what I want to know is how you found out and how this relates to you being healed" Kenshin asked with a curious look unable to figure out how Naruto found out this information.

"It's kind of a long story but after I got stabbed…" and so Naruto told Kenshin about his meeting with the Kyuubi and the deal he made with it.

As Kenshin listened to Naruto's impressive tail he could not help but see how Naruto getting stabbed may have been a good thing no mater how much he disliked it.

After Naruto finished his tail Kenshin stated "if what you and Kyuubi said is true then I believe you made the right decision but you may want to keep it quiet that you can talk with the demon."

"Ya you're probably right, I don't think that would go over well with most people"

"Now that that's out of the way I'm hear to tell you that the doctor wants to keep you hear another night for observation. Then tomorrow you will be free to begin your training with me."

"But I'm fine now why do I have to stay in this stupid hospital. I want to start my training today." said Naruto with a whiny voice.

Kenshin couldn't help but to smile at the child's antics, knowing that he would be just fine after some rest.

"You must learn to be patient Naruto-kun. Besides from what you told me you'll have plenty of time for training"

"OK if you say so sensei, but I expect you to teach me something really cool tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Naruto and by the way that orange jumpsuit of yours...", at which Kenshin shuddered in remembrance of the horrible looking thing, "...was too damaged to save so I got you some new clothes. I left them on the chair by the door for when you get ready to leave tomorrow. Meet me outside at the training area at nine tomorrow morning" said Kenshin as he headed for the door.

"Thanks sensei I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto as Kenshin closed the door behind him.

'Hmm, tomorrow starts my training I wonder what I'll be learning' mused Naruto

'**I don't know kit but I suggest you get some rest, I suspect its going to be a long day.'**

'You're probably right. Night fox' thought Naruto sleepily

'**Night kit' **the fox replied quietly.

* * *

The Next day Kenshin saw Naruto approaching the training grounds right on time. Naruto casually walked up to his sensei and greeted him.

"Nututo-kun you I glad to see you wearing your new outfit. It definitely looks a lot better on you than your previous attire."

Naruto currently looked like a miniature version of Kenshin with the only difference being his short spiked blond hair and his clothes being all black with crimson lining to compliment his crimson belt.

"Thanks Sensei but it still feels a bit loose" said Naruto looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It's supposed to be; by being loose it restricts your motions less which will help with your training."

"OK, if you say so. So what cool fighting moves will you be teaching me today and where's my sword"

"Fist off Naruto-kun you will not be getting a sword for quite a while and then you will only be getting a tachi (a katana sized wooden sword). Only after I feel you are competent enough with a sword will you receive your own samurai katana. Second, I will first teach you battle tactics and the correct stances to take depending on your enemy's stance and emotions. You need to learn to be able to adapt your attacks based off of your opponents and interpret there next move. After I feel you are ready you will receive a tachi to begin your sword training."

After hearing this Naruto was greatly disheartened for it appeared it would be quite some time before he would learn anything, in Naruto's opinion, important. The only thing that kept him from protesting this was the serious look his sensei was giving him.

And so the day was spent for Naruto listening to Kenshin's lectures and answering questions based on what he had been taught.

Once Naruto returned home from a mentally strenuous day of "training" and got into bed Kyuubi contacted Naruto.

'**Hey kit now that your home we can now begin the second half of your training.''**

'what do you mean baka-Kitsune can't you see I'm exhausted." Naruto answered a little irritated at being interrupted from going to sleep.

'**That's the point, it will help you with the first part of your training.''**

'And how will me practically falling asleep going to help' he stated still irritated

'**It will allow you to relax instead of being all energetic like you are during the day,''** The Kyuubi began not noticing or just not caring about Naruto's irritated state**. 'The first step in your training is to learn to enter your mind scape at will so we can train further. All you have to do is relax, clear your mind, and will yourself back to my cage.'**

Naruto spent the next half hour trying to enter his mind scape eventually succeeding. It wasn't too hard considering how exhausted he already was.

Once arriving at Kyuubi's cage the fox began to speak.

"**Welcome back kit the first thing I am going to teach you is how this dimension works. In here you are able to create anything you want and make it look however you like since it is your mind. The only thing I am able to control here is the speed of time. First I want you to imagine yourself a bed because although you do not need such things as food or physical rest while in here your mind still needs a break from a days use. So I suggest you get some rest because after you wake up your actual training will begin."**

"Sounds good to me Kyuubi," said Naruto as he concentrated on creating a nice warm bed to sleep in. He very happy at how easy it was to create and quickly jumped in and went to sleep.

* * *

The following day in the mind scape Naruto woke up to the fox telling him to wake up.

"**Glad to see you up kit. Now why don't you get rid of the bed and pull up a chair so we can begin your schooling in the ways of a shinobi. Before you get excited this is going to be just like your training with that Kenshin man. It's going to involve me talking a lot and you answering questions to make sure you understand."**

All Naruto could do was groan and do as he was told. He pulled up his newly created chair and listed to the fox ramble on about the shinobi code and chakra, talking about what it is and how it works.

At the end of the day Naruto was once again mentally exhausted and had a major head from everything he was forced to learn.

The fox then told him it was time for him to leave the mind scape and to get some rest in his real bed because after he awoke the next day he was going to have to repeat the process all over again.

* * *

**One Year Later (Two for Naruto)**

Naruto spent all of the previous year learning about tactics, reading your opponent, and judging how to respond to attacks from Kenshin in the real world when his sensei was not off on missions or in officer meetings planning different attacks on the current government. At the end of the day he would enter his mind scape, rest, and then the Kyuubi would begin its own line of teaching. Naruto learned about how chakra ran through his body like a system of pipes and how it was molded to fuel different types of jutsus. He was also taught what it meant to be a shinobi and what it entailed, such things like how he was going to have to learn to kill, keep a clear head in battle, and the importance of stealth.

Over the previous course of the year Naruto and Kenshin became closer to having a father/son relationship instead of just being sensei/student. As far as Naruto and Kyuubi, well, they had a make shift friendship/annoy the hell out of each other relationship. Neither one had yet succumbed to being the first to call each other by their name, much to each others enjoyment/irritation.

After waking up and beginning his regular routine at the break of dawn, Naruto headed out to the training area to meet his sensei.

Currently already at the training area was Kenshin waiting for his student with a smile on his face at the prospect of seeing Naruto's reaction to today's activities.

As Naruto reached Kenshin he was greeted by the man.

"Morning Naruto, you're in for a special treat today?" Kenshin said smiling

"Really, what is it sensei?" Replied Naruto with a hopeful expression.

To answer Naruto's question Kenshin picked up a long rectangular case he had hidden behind him and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto gratefully accepted the case but looked at his sensei with a curious expression to which Kenshin just told him to open it.

As soon as Naruto saw what was in the case he quickly looked up at his sensei with joy in his eyes.

"You really mean it otou-chan?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice and completely disregarding the formal atmosphere they kept while training.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I feel you are finally ready for a tachi, which I will begin to teach you to learn the basics of kenjustu with." replied Kenshin still with a smile on his face seeing his son joy.

"Thank you sensei, I will try not to let you down" said Naruto in a formal tone trying to reign in his emotions so they could quickly begin.

"Ok Naruto-kun for your future lessons you will be learning the structure of the human anatomy and its physiology. This information will be used for you to know where to attack an opponent to either cripple or kill him. Afterwords will we begin your basic training with the sword.''

After a lengthy synopsis of the human body that day Kenshin began to instruct the boy in the basics of the sword.

"Now Naruto in the beginning you will be learning the basic moves such as different angles of slashing, stabbing, parrying, and blocking. We will be working on the defensive moves first, then move on to the more offensive. Only after you become competent enough will we combine the two forms to teach you how to dual.

Once Naruto finished his training session with Kenshin he headed back home to resume his lessons with the fox.

As soon as he entered the mind scape he was greeted by a grinning fox.

"**Well Kit how did you like your new training routine with kenshin?"**

Kyuubi had come to calling Naruto's teacher by his first name as it came to respect him due to his power and brutality that Naruto learned his teacher had on the battlefield after talking to a few of Kenshin's comrades.

'_Uhoh I don't like that smirk the fox is giving me.'_

"It was fine fox. Now what is on the agenda for today?" asked Naruto with a hint of trepidation.

"**Don't worry kit this is a good thing. Today we are also going to start the next phase of your training. To start with I am going to teach you medical practices to go along with what Kenshin will be teaching you about the body. Afterwords though I will be teaching you a combination of chakra control and shinobi weapons training. After your medical training you will begin alternating days between learning to control your chakra and how to use the different shinobi weapons such as kunai, shurikens, ect.''**

"Is this going to be painful?" Naruto asked worriedly

"**Well from what I here chakra exhaustion is definitely not pleasant and since I will be pushing you to the edge, I would have to say yes. Also you will not be allowed to barrow any of my chakra, we need to get yours built up first." said the fox grinning like an idiot.**

"I really hate you fox" Naruto grumbled as he began his new lessons.

"**And I you kit."** The Kitsune chuckled with amusement.


	5. Training:Second Phase

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Summary  
0  
This is going to be a slight remake of Kerderr06's fic Naruto the Battousai. He plans on redoing the fic and making it different but I'm adopting it.  
Naruto is adopted by Kenshin Himura at age four and taken as his apprentice after being found in the forest. Many years later he returns to Konoha after participating in a long and bloody war.  
The lovely ladies confirmed in this harem are Kyuubi, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Tsunami, and Shizune.  
Naruto will be far more mature then his cannon counterpart not to mention far more skilled and intelligent. This story also includes Sasuke and Sakura bashing.  
This will be an AU fic with Kenshin being a bit more serious then his goofball persona in the anime during times of peace but retaining his killer like Persona as Battousai in battle.  
0  
Warning  
0  
This fic will include blood shed, Torture, and Lemons. After two long years you just might have to wait a few weeks to finally see a chapter 13.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin in any way and I am making no profit off of this story.  
0  
Original Author's AN  
0

**A/N:** I know I said Naruto would be 18 when he returned and that will still be partially the case but for some things to work I had to change his body's maturity in this chapter but his mind will still be 18 upon returning. This not a big deal to me because once most people hit 19 they usually stop growing or looking any different until they reach they hit thirty and even then there are a few who look really young for their age, just look at Demi Moore. There will be a few more time skips in this chapter and I will be focusing more on his training with Kyuubi than with Kenshin since I am not too sure how Kenshin was trained by his master, so I am sorry if it seems I kinda forgot about him. Also I messed with Kenshin's personality a bit to make it a little more comical. I hope no one will flame me for it.

**A/N-2: **It has come to my attention that the geography of this story would work better if the revolution Kenshin was fighting in took place in fire country against the Fire Daimyo to which I agree and is now the case (thank you **Archmagelite2000yrs**). I have edited the previous chapter's A/N to let everyone know about this but I am stating it again for those who have already read chapter 4 before I edited it. Now to clarify how this will affect the hidden shinobi villages. It will have almost none besides producing more paying missions to help the village's economy. When a hidden village's country goes to war that does not mean the hidden village goes to war. The village is practically an independent state of its own. The only time it would go to war was if another hidden village declared war on them or they had something to gain by declaring war on another village. The country leaders themselves look at the hidden villages as more like a village full expensive elite mercenaries for hire. Each country has its own army to deal with its problems which I repeat does not include the hidden villages.

**A/N-3: **OMG I am so sorry I just realized that I forgot to write what happened to that man that stabbed Naruto a couple of chapters back. It was easy to presume that Kenshin killed him but what I meant to tell you was that this was the mole that set the trap for Kenshin in the beginning of the story. I am so sorry and will try not to let anything like this happen again.

0  
Story Start-  
0  
Things had changed over the past course of two years, four physically for Naruto who had literally gone to hell and back.

Part of the reason for this was because of an unforeseen side effect of Naruto absorbing more of the Kyuubi's chakra. The Kitsune did not find out till after the two years were over, but it turned out that the chakra had jumped start the growth of his body causing it to physically mature at a faster growth rate. In the end Kyuubi was able to stop this side effect, but not before the effects was partially done. Kyuubi had wanted to avoid this due to the human body being able to grow much larger than your average fox, which would cause the bones and muscles to grow at such a pace that it would cause a great deal of pain. It was also complicated because his body aged before his mind matured causing such problems as having to deal with hormones before he was ready.

Now Naruto looked like a teenage boy of fifteen years of age. His chakra induced growth spurt resulted in long hair about the length of Kenshins. As a result he adorned a similar style to his sensei, done in a ponytail with bangs coming down to his eyes.

Naruto still wore the same style of outfit he was given that day in the hospital but modified now to accommodate his growth. He had yet to put on much muscle, but was slightly taller than Kenshin by about two inches; now standing at a height of about 5'6".

The other reason he felt like hell was Kenshin being even more demanding of him than before. Naruto would spend hours on end learning everything about the human body and that did include EVERYTHING, both male and female. Though the visual aids probably weren't necessary.

Kenshin said he just wanted to be thorough, but Naruto suspected it was just to cause him discomfort whenever he thought he saw his sensei snicker.

After he would finish with his studies Kenshin would drive the boy's body to its limit and beyond. Naruto started out practicing just how to unsheathe his tachi and how to hold it correctly over and over until it was like breathing for him, but eventually moved on to basic defensive moves such as blocking and parrying after a few months just to be thorough.

Kenshin told Naruto the reason they were going so slow was to help teach him patience and to teach him to control his emotions when frustrated, which with the advice of Kyuubi he grudgingly accepted.

Naruto would end up spending almost six months on defense. When Kenshin believed he had that down well enough he started Naruto on offense. As a result he would end up spending even more time on these than the defensive ones taking him a little over half the year to complete.

After Naruto had finally finished with both defense and offense individually the real work began. When Kenshin decided Naruto was ready he had him start putting everything he had learned together from the tactics he learned, the anatomy and physiology of the human body, to his most recent offensive training.

Naruto new he wouldn't be able to beat his sensei in a kenjutsu duel, but he was feeling quite smug about his abilities and thought he could give him a good fight, ohh how wrong he was.

Kenshin saw the way Naruto was beginning to become arrogant in his abilities due to how fast he had learned. So he decided that Naruto was in need for a good helping of humble pie.

As soon as the match began Naruto didn't know what hit him. One moment he was drawing his sword the next he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

Afterwords Kenshin apologized to Naruto and helped him up, but told him that he just learned one of the most important rules of combat which was to never overestimate yourself.

Naruto later found out that Kenshin had not even used his sword but instead knocked him in the gut with his sheath.

After that day Naruto was a lot humbler and Kenshin went a lot easier on him in order to help teach him the correct way to improve himself.

This however did not apply to how hard he worked him though. At the end of the day Naruto would be so sore and tired he would hardly be able to move.

Two years had passed and despite how tough the training was it didn't even began to compare to the Kyuubi's training.

During the course of his chakra exercises and his medical training Kyuubi decided to impart upon Naruto what little knowledge it had on seals, which was not much.

It said that knowing the seals it taught him would help later on in his training.

Naruto would spend the beginning of his day trying to learn everything the fox had to teach him about healing. Kyuubi may have not been a master in the art since it could heal itself with its chakra but it had picked up a good deal of knowledge in the thousand years it had been around.

When Naruto asked why he had to learn all this when the fox would just heal his body for him, the Kyuubi replied that it was not for him and that someday he may need this knowledge to save whoever he may be on a mission with.

After Naruto would finish with his medical studies for the day he would either be instructed on chakra exercises or shinobi weapons training depending on the day.

As far as Naruto was concerned weapon training days were much more enjoyable. Although it was rather simple and just required practice that did not make it easy. He would end up spending the rest of his day throwing kunai and shurikens at targets until he felt his arms were going to fall off. By the end of the two years he had deadly accuracy.

What really sucked in Naruto's opinion was his chakra training days. He first began with the traditional tree climbing exercise to begin to learn how to focus his chakra.

This however would not be as easy as normal. You see not only did Kyuubi have Naruto learn to walk up the tree he also him learn to walk up it upside down on his hands, then by doing cartwheels up it alternating between using his hands and feet.

Once the fox was sure Naruto had it down he had him repeat the process on a lake he had Naruto think up.

The worst part though did not come till the final half of the second year when Kyuubi had Naruto begin his chakra training by balancing on razor sharp blades and eventually leaping from one blade to the next. This ended up causing Naruto to easily gain more than his fair share of puncture wounds by the end of another two years.

Then their was the next phase of training when Kenshin once again called Naruto to the training grounds but this time told him to come later that evening and that he had the rest of the day free to do as he wished, which he had not had since that day he was stabbed .

Naruto decided to once again wander around the base he had come to call his home but this time staying within its confines.

He had not really had time to make friends or get to know people due to his constant training. Naruto life had become one big cycle of training, eating, and sleeping. The only socializing Naruto got to do was either with Kenshin or Kyuubi when he was training.

As the evening came Naruto began to head to the regular training spot wondering why training for the day had been pushed back so late.

When Naruto got there he was shocked. Standing there was his sensei with a serious look on his face along with all the other officers of the base.

Upon seeing this Naruto began to get worried and tried to think if he had done anything wrong, he asked the Kitsune, but it said there was nothing it could think either and was equally curious.

"What is going on sensei? Why are all these men?" asked Naruto in a calm tone not showing his true emotions just like he had been taught.

"Today Naruto is a very important day. Today is the day you will begin your true apprenticeship with me.''

Naruto was not quite sure what he meant since he thought that's what he had been doing these past years. All Naruto could do was wait for Kenshin to continue.

Instead of continuing with his speech Kenshin ordered one of his subordinates over.

The man calmly walked over and handed Kenshin what looked like a simple oak case which he handed over to Naruto.

Upon closer inspection he saw that the top of the case had a beautiful red kitsune with nine tails engraved on it.

After receiving the go ahead Naruto opened it revealing a beautiful, new samurai katana along with a matching deep crimson sheath. Its blade appeared razor sharp, the guard was a deep crimson and the hilt was pitch black with another crimson nine tailed Kitsune engraved upon it.

Naruto had to use every ounce of will to keep himself from jumping up and shouting his joy. All that showed was a small grin on his face before he spoke.

"Thank you Himura-sama, I am honored greatly by your gift." Naruto replied almost reverently.

"You are welcome Naruto-san. Now that you have received your blade I shall begin to teach you the art of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Over the years you have come to show me that you are now ready" said Kenshin remaining serious and formal.

"Now you are probably wondering why all my fellow officers are here for this event" stated Kenshin to which Naruto could only nod.

"This is because we have an important question to ask you" Kenshin stated once more causing Naruto to gulp.

"We I took you on as my apprentice your only responsibility was to me. Now that we have all seen your improvement and what you are capable of we would like to ask you if would want to join the rebellion to go along with your apprenticeship. Please think carefully before you respond. Although you would be under my direct chain of command you would still be of the rank of a new recruit. I am not willing to send you out on any missions or battles I do not feel you are ready for but the ones I do, you will be expected to kill. What I want to know is if you are ready and willing."

Naruto had not expected this and had to stop and think.

_'What do you think Kitsune? Do you think I'm ready for this?' _

'**What I think does not matter kit. Only you can decide if you are ready for this.' **Kyuubi replied emotionless then once again becoming silent.

After thinking it over a bit more a bit more Naruto spoke up.

"Kenshin-sama I would be honored to serve in the rebellion under your leadership. I understand that I will be expected to kill without hesitation but the truth is that once I return to my village and become a shinobi I will then be forced to kill anyway. At least by me doing this now I will gain real combat experience and I will be more accustomed to killing. I trust in your capability of judging what I am ready for."

"Very well said Naruto-san, I am proud at how well you have learned to think before you answer. Now there is just one last thing to tell you" said Kenshin at which point he smiled.

"Tonight we shall have a feast in honor of my favorite apprentice finally joining our ranks" said Kenshin causing everyone to cheer and approach Naruto congratulating him on his achievement.

'**Good job kit, you actually didn't sound like an idiot for once,' **laughed Kyuubi.

'Can it fox tonight I'm going to party till I drop. By the way I'm cancel ling training tonight' Naruto told Kyuubi with a mental grin only earning a 'hurumph' from the fox.

Naruto just laughed and told the Kyuubi it was just upset it could not be party too, which the fox did not even reply to.

That night when Naruto got to the dining hall he was amazed. He had never eaten in the dining hall since he preferred to eat at home. It was a huge room with rows upon rows of tables one would expect in the size of a great hall in a castle. On the tables he saw more food than he had ever seen in one place before, including to his enjoyment and causing the Kitsune to groan, ramen.

_'I will have to thank Kenshin-sensei for remembering to get ramen when I see him'_

'**I was kind of hoping kit that you had grown out of your crazy ramen loving phase,'**' stated Kyuubi with a sigh.

_'Sorry Kitsune, but ain't gonna happen,' _He thought while grinning.

"Hey Naruto-kun over here. I want you to meet a few people!" shouted Kenshin from across the room waving a sake bottle at him.

_'Is it just me Kyuubi or does sensei look drunk?'_ Asked Naruto disbelievingly

'**Kinda looks that way to me kit,'' **replied Kyuubi in equal disbelief as Naruto walked over their.

"Ah Naruto-kuuun, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Slurred Kenshin

"This man to my right is one of my fellow generals and friend Saito Hajime," Kenshin said slapping the man on the tall man on the back who looked to be in his lower thirties.

He was a tall man man standing about 6'2" with an athletic build wearing a navy blue Japanese suit. He had long black hair tied into a pony tail with long thin bangs coming down his annoyed looking face.

"Why Megumi? Why did you have to give him that sake? You know how Kenshin gets when he's drunk," Saito asked the beautiful woman to his right who looked to be in her mid twenties.

The first thing Naruto noticed was her rather large endowment. She was wearing a magnificent red and white kimono gown showing more than just a little cleavage. After a second look Naruto noticed she had a beautiful face, long blond hair, stood about 5"5' and curves in all the right places.

"I'm sorry Saito I just kinda forgot," replied the women looking slightly embarrassed.

"Naruto, the woman next to Saito here is Megumi Amakusa. She is a lieutenant in Saito's forces and her skill with a sword is just as deadly as she is beautiful." Kenshin said while staring at the woman's chest.

"Thanks for the gracious introduction Kenshin but I have one request," Megumi spoke sweetly.

"And what is that my dear?" asked Kenshin still not averting his eyes from the woman's breasts.

"STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" shouted the woman knocking Kenshin on the back of his head, causing him to fall flat on his face.

After Kenshin slowly got up rubbing the back of his head and muttering an apology, he continued on with his introductions.

"Uhh, as I was saying now, the man on my left here is Aoshi Shinomori. He is the general of the ninja division of our army." Said Kenshin gestering to the man still a little shaky from being hit on the head.

The Man looked to be in his mid thirties, was wearing a white full body coat with yellow lining and a flared out collar, had black hair that just covered his hears and came down to his neck in the back, and had a stoic look on his face ignoring Kenshin's drunken state.

At this point Naruto decided to speak up.

"So Shinomori-sama, are you shinobi like the ones from Konoha and such?" asked Naruto inquisitively.

"Please Naruto-san call me Aoshi, but to answer your question. No. Unlike the shinobi of your village, we ninja do not utilize chakra. We instead focus mainly on ninja weapons, stealth, and hand to hand fighting," replied Aoshi looking slightly more friendly upon not having to listen to Kenshin's slurred ramblings.

"Ok Aoshi-san," said Naruto a little crestfallen after thinking he may of found a shinobi like him.

"Anyways Naruto-kun, the final man I would like to introduce you to is the fourth and last of the generals,my old partner, and long time rival Makoto Shishio. When I first joined the rebellion Makoto and I were partnered together to take on assassination missions as part of the Ishin Shishi. I would usually take the lead and attract any of the attention while Mokoto would work in the shadows. He has yet to ever beat me in a dual," said Kenshin with a smile causing Mokoto to frown at the last part.

Makoto looked to be only slightly older then Kenshin. He had short black hair, had a nice white military uniform on, stood about 5'8", and was the only one to still have their sword on their side.

After Naruto greeted each of them they began to make mindless chit chat making comments from Kenshin's drunken state to Naruto's achievement, much to Naruto's embarrassment.

As the night wore on the group gradually broke up to go mingle with other people even though Naruto decided to stick with Megumi to get to "know" her better.

Though even after all Naruto's attempts to catch the woman's eye the night proved to be fruitless for him. Deciding to cut his loses Naruto called it a night and head home after saying goodnight to a few people. He even tried once more with Megumi offering to walk her home when he saw she was a little tipsy but she declined saying thanks and that she would be fine not even picking up on Naruto's come on.

After returning home and having to listen to the fox laugh at him for being shut down, Naruto fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be an interesting day beginning his apprenticeship in the sword art of his sensei.


	6. Training: Phase Three

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start-  
0

The next day at dawn Naruto awoke and began his normal morning routine. As Naruto left to begin his new training with Kenshin, he grabbed his new sword with a smile on his face and headed out the door.

Upon arriving at the normal training ground Naruto found his sensei holding his head and moaning about the evils of alcohol causing Naruto to laugh remembering his sensei's actions the night before.

This alerted Kenshin to Naruto presence and greeted him.

"Morning Naruto-kun I hope you had a good time last night?" Kenshin asked.

"It was fun sensei but it could have ended better,'' Naruto replieda little disappointed with how the night ended causing Kenshin to chuckle.

"Ah yes, I remember your attempts with Megumi-chan last night. You're lucky she didn't notice your attempts or you would probably have gotten hit on the back of the head like me." Kenshin said still chuckling.

"Oh well, you're probably right sensei. Anyways what do you say we get started.'' Naruto stated trying to redirect the conversation away from his failure last night.

"As you wish Naruto-kun. Now that you have shown you have mastered the basics, I will begin to tech you more advanced forms to fight with including my personal style of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and its sub-art Battojutsu. Your training from here on out will be much different from what you are used to. You will begin you're physical training to increase your speed to go along with the new new techniques you shall learn. You will also no longer have lectures to listen to, but instead spend more time refining your ability with the sword. You have probably already noticed that it weights more than your old tachi and it will take you awhile to get used to the weight. Because you will no longer be having academic lessons with me you will also have more free time to spend however you like later on in the day. We will usually only spend the mornings together training then you will be free to do as you like, be it training more by yourself or socializing with your fellow comrades around the base which I greatly recommend since you are now a member of the rebellion. You will be spending much time together with these people on missions and on the battlefield and I suggest you get to know them getter in order to work more smoothly with them.''

"As you wish sensei. What shall we begin with first?" Asked Naruto.

"First I shall demonstrate the first technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi you shall learn while you refine your skills,'' Kenshi stated as he stepped away from Naruto and heading towards a practice dummy.

"This technique is called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ryutsuisen which is also one of my personal favorites. The Ryutsuisen is a sword-drop technique delivered from above, targeting the crown of the head or the shoulder of the adversary.''

Upon finishing his speech Kenshin launched himself into the air unsheathing his katana and bringing it down upon the crown of the dummies head cleanly slicing it in two.

"The key to this technique lays in the height gained from the user's jump and the free-fall, which is applied to the sword to multiply the force of the sword-stroke." Kenshin said walking back to the wide eyed Naruto.

Naruto quickly got himself back under control and tried the new technique on another training dummy only to fail miserably.

"Do not feel bad Naruto, in order to master all aspects of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu takes many years, much longer than you shall spend with me. This is why while you are here I will try to teach you as much as I can and show you everything I can. When it is time for you to leave me I will give you certain scrolls detailing my techniques so that you may continue to learn on your own." Kenshin said trying to make Naruto feel better.

Naruto spent the rest of that morning with Kenshin between learning how his physical training would proceed, trying to learn the new technique, and sparing to refine his skills.

After the morning was over and Kenshin had left Naruto stayed behind deciding to spend the rest of the day on additional training since he was still getting used to the new weight of his blade and wanting to learn the new technique sooner.

As the evening was getting late Naruto headed home and to bed so that he could resume his training with Kyuubi which he had noticed had been eerily silent all day.

* * *

As Naruto arrived in front of Kyuubi's cage he found the huge fox waiting for him like normal. For some reason though Naruto could not help but think the fox looked slightly nervous and distracted, It didn't even seem to notice him. Deciding he must be mistaken Naruto spoke up.

"So fox what are our plans for today" said Naruto shocking Kyuubi out of its thoughts and alerting it to his presence.

Kyuubi quickly regained its composure and replied.

"**Today kit we shall begin your physical training to go along with your physical training with Kenshin. This is where those seals I taught you will come into play like I said they would."**

"**I want you to draw that gravity seal you learned onto your chest"** said Kyuubi, which Naruto complied.

"**Good, now I want you to channel some of your chakra into the seal and see what happens"** said Kyuubi with a hint of a smile.

Upon channeling his chakra though Naruto quickly crashed into the floor creating a crater three meters wide and causing him to feel like he had broken every bone in his body. This immediately earned a loud laugh from Kyuubi.

Wiping tears of amusement from its eyes with its paw Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Ok kit now that I got my good laugh for today out of the way why don't you try reducing the amount of chakra you put into the seal until you can stand"** Kyuubi said still chuckling a little and using a bit of its chakra to heal some of Naruto's injuries.

Once Naruto reduced the amount of chakra into the seal he shakily got up straining a little under the new weight exerted upon him.

"You know fox you could of warned me ahead of time" said Naruto with fake irritation. You see over the years he and Kyuubi had grown to enjoy messing with each other and Naruto new what the fox did was only in good fun and even though he would not admit it to the fox, Naruto too thought it was a little funny.

"**Yes I could have kit but then it would not have been as funny seeing you once again going overboard with your chakra. Anyways though, I want you from here on out to constantly keep that seal active and when you return to the real world I want you to redo the seal there also. I will leave it up to you to decide how much additional weight you can stand since it is your responsibility to become stronger."** Said Kyuubi but becoming once again a little nervous, which Naruto thought he saw but shrugged off.

"**Now I will tell you about the second part of your training that I now feel you are ready for. Starting today you will finally begin to learn different jutsus"** said Kyuubi growing more nervous, but this time Naruto didn't even notice due to his excitement at the prospect of finally learning jutsus.

"**This however will require me to transform into my human form so that I may demonstrate the different jutsus and show you the proper hand signs"** Kyuubi said nervous at the idea of Naruto seeing its human form.

This reason for this was simple. In over a thousand years Kyuubi had not once shown a mortal its human form and had no idea what the young man's reaction would be whom it had come to consider the only friend it had ever had. Kyuubi did not know when its feelings for Naruto had become to change from contempt to friendship, but it now new that in the thousand years it had come to be alive it had never valued the opinion of someone so much as the young man that now stood before it. The very prospect of him reacting negatively to its appearance would be devastating. Kyuubi knew how magnificent and it looked in its fox form due to peoples reactions to seeing it over the years but since it had never shown any human what its human form looked like it had no idea what to think of it.

As far as Naruto, well, he had not even known that the fox had a human form. He tried to imagine what it looked like and the best he could think of was some huge man covered in orange fur wearing thick armor, bulging muscles, having nine massive tails with razor sharp fur, and razor sharp claws.

This image however did not help him at all when the Kyuubi began to change.

After finishing its transformation Naruto was completely thrown for a loop gape at the form before him. In all of his wildest dreams he would have never thought the fox would look like this.

The only thing that remotely matched the previous image he had of what the fox would look like was its nine tails and even they were not what he expected.

Standing there before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long flowing red hair, a beautiful slender face with red eyes, soft full lips, and high cheekbones. She had a rather voluptuous and endowed athletic figure standing about 5'8", wearing a beautiful red kimono gown, her body was not covered in fur at all from what he could see, her nails were perfectly manicured and non razor like, and looked completely human with the exception of and her nine, long, red, feminine looking, fur covered tails that looked incredibly soft and had little white tips on the end.

Naruto was so shocked that he only was able to process the most obvious thing he could tell and uttered the first thing that came to his mind.

"B-BEAUTIFUL!"' Naruto then clasped his hand to his mouth, realizing his slip.

This slip up however did not go unnoticed by Kyuubi and caused her to smile upon actually hearing that Naruto thought of her whether it was intentional or not.

After regaining her composure Kyuubi turned back around.

"**Why thank you Naruto-kun.''  
**

''I mean...well with the deep voice and all...I mean if I thought of you as one sex or another for simplicity reasons...''

**''I understand. Preferably it's better to be thought of as a male. A lot less hassle in general society. Now I suppose it's time to resume your training. To start I will be instructing you in the basic jutsus you should know that you would learn in the academy. After you have have mastered these I will begin to teach different jutsus I have picked up in my travels while fighting shinobi from different villages. I start out by teaching you lower leveled ones but as you grow accustomed to using these I will gradually raise the level of the jutsus I teach you. This will give you a wider elemental range of jutsus than most shinobi with the exception for nuke-nins since most shinobi belonging to a village only have experience with their villages element specialization."**

"**Now why don't you get some rest and when you wake up tommorow we'll begin your new training." **Kyuubi said in a friendly tone.

''Hey Kyuubi-chan I have a quick question before I turn in for the night.''

**"What is it Nartuto-kun?"**

"Well when I first came here you said that I could create anything I wanted in here, but you also said I could make it look however I wanted, was that true?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

**"Yes, why do you ask?" **

Naruto just smiled, ''My way of thanking you for all you've done so far.''

Instead of just being some huge dark and dirty cell, it now looked like the inside of a luxurious penthouse suite. Inside in behind the bars that still remained due to the half seal that remained on them was a large training room Kyuubi could use to demonstrate the different jutsu's it would be teaching. In the room directly back was a massive master bedroom complete with a fluffy four poster king sized bed and master bathroom that had a huge bathtub with scented oils and lotions. To the right of the training room was a room that came with a sauna and a huge hot tub. Finally to the training rooms left was a complete kitchen stocked with everything you could think of, just because you did not need to eat while in the mind scape did not make food any less enjoying.

After he finished his work Naruto told Kyuubi to go check it out and let him know what she thought.

When Kyuubi was done seeing everything Naruto had created for her she wanted nothing more than to envelope him in a huge hug but because of the bars keeping her from him she just had to settle on a deep heart felt thanks which Naruto waved off saying it was the least he could do.

After Naruto went to bed Kyuubi was left alone with her thoughts.

She could not get over what Naruto had done for her. Sure it may not have taken too much effort on his part but it was the first nice thing anyone had ever done for her.

Kyuubi knew Naruto thought he was only repaying her for everything she had taught him but the truth was he had already repaid her by allowing her to experience everything he did when he ripped the seal in half. She just couldn't help she needed to do something for Naruto for what he had given her but because of her being stuck inside his head she could only think of one thing. The only problem with it was she did not know if he would be willing to accept the side effects of her gift. She would just have to wait till he woke up to see what he thinks. With that Kyuubi headed back to her new bed and laid down to fall into the most peaceful sleep she had had in ten years.

* * *

The next day Naruto awoke only to find that for once Kyuubi was not waiting for him. Naruto walked up to the bars to get a better look only to see the door to her new bedroom open and her still lying asleep and to his amusement slightly snoring.

Naruto decided to let her sleep in till she woke up since it was the first night she had had a bed to sleep in years.

Since she had not shown him any jutsus to practice yet he just began some physical workouts with the added weight of the gravity seal.

When Kyuubi finally woke up and exited her bedroom she found that Naruto was already up and working out.

Naruto saw that Kyuubi had just come out and quickly finished what he was doing before greeting her.

"Morning Kyuubi-chan, I see your finally up,'' Naruto greeted to the sleepy eyed woman and chuckling slightly at her bed head but not saying anything about it.

"**Morning Naruto-kun how long have you already been up for?" **.

"Oh, only about three hours. I've mainly just been trying to get my physical exercises out of the way before you woke up." Naruto replied.

"**Why did you let me sleep in so long though? I could have been helping you train." **Kyuubi asked.

"Well I was going to but when I saw you sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus it was funny hearing you snore" chuckled Naruto.

"**I DO NOT SNORE!" **Shouted Kyuubi in indignation.

"Whatever you say Kyuubi-chan" chuckled Naruto.

"**I don't snore," **pouted Kyuubi quietly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Kyuubi-chan don't pout. I think your snoring is kinda cute." He teased causing the Vixen to blush.

After regaining her composure Kyuubi replied.

"**Well if you are going to tease me all day Naruto-kun maybe I won't give you the gift I was planning to give you."** Kyuubi teased back.

"What gift?" Naruto asked now intrigued.

"**I know you said you were saying thank you for me teaching you by giving my cell a new look but to be honest everything I did was part of the deal we made, so I wanted to return the favor. The only problem is I'm not sure you'll want what I'm willing to give you."** Kyuubi said a little more tentatively.

"What do you mean Kyuubi-chan? Why wouldn't I want your gift?" Naruto asked even more curious.

"**Naruto-kun, do you remember how some of the people in your village had certain bloodlines allowing them special abilities?"**

"Ya, why do you ask?"

"**Well, like you humans some of us demons have certain bloodlines too. What I would like to do is grant you my bloodline called the Genkaku Boushi **(Illusionary Eye)**. Reason for me having this is because with the amount of chakra I have, I have trouble performing Illusion attacks. I usually am unable to not use too much chakra thus making my illusion unstable. To remedy this fact I draw upon my bloodline to focus my chakra into using just the right amount to make the illusion work. I believe you may have the same problem with genjutsus due to your incredibly large reserve of chakra as well. The bonus to this bloodline is that like the sharingan of your village it too has a special ability in its mature form. It is called the Genjitsu Yousai, this move allows you to make any genjutsu real whether it was by your creation or not. The only problem with it though is that it would take a good chunk of your chakra to perform. It is not so bad for me but since, and no offense, your chakra reserves are nowhere near mine you would find your chakra depleted quite quickly from constant use without allowing your body to produce more." **Kyuubi explained.

"There's something more to it, isn't it?''

"**I was just getting to that Naruto-kun. Like I said this is a demonic Kekki Genaki and because of this it would require that you have some of my demonic blood running through your veins. We demons can grant mortals the power to be half demons should we choose but most would never want want to. If you do accept this gift it will literally turn you into a half demon, not enough to cause any noticeable changes right away, but it will affect how you age. Unlike normal humans, once you reach your peak physical age you will cease to grow old. It will not grant you eternal life but it will give you in all essence eternal youth. The problem with this besides being classified as a half demon is that as the people around you continue to grow old and you do not they will know that you are not completely human, not to mention you will not grow old with whoever you find as your mate unless they too ask you to make them a half demon. The only way I can think of so that people do not know what you are is to use a genjutsu to make it appear you are gradually growing older. This however will not change the fact of you having to live knowing you are half demon" **Kyuubi said understanding if Naruto was unable to accept this.

After thinking it over a bit Naruto decided.

"I understand what you are telling me Kyuubi-chan but the truth is everyone in my village already thinks of me as a demon and no decent woman would ever want to be with me. I personally have nothing against being a demon because all I have to do is look at you to know that it is not a bad thing and that it is only a state of being. What I am trying to say is that I would be honored Kyuubi-chan to accept your gift," Naruto replied without even the slightest bit of doubt in his decision.

Kyuubi could not believe what she was hearing and not feel happy and sad at the same time.

She was happy that her one and only friend had nothing against her being a demon but could not help but be sad that he thought no woman would ever want to be with him.

"**Ok Naruto, if that is your decision then we shall begin the transformation. We will have to put off training for today since the transformation will take about the rest of the time we have together before you will have to return to the real world. I must warn you that this will definitely be the most painful thing you have ever experienced,"**said Kyuubi with a twinge of guilt for what she was about to do to him even if he said he did want it.

At Naruto's nod to begin she started the transformation.

When Kyuubi said it would be painful she was not kidding. Naruto felt as if thousands of knives were being shoved into him all over. He screamed in pain until his voice was course then finally falling into the mercy of unconsciousness.

Once Naruto finally awoke he found Kyuubi standing behind the bars of her cage gripping them tightly staring down at him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto slowly got up and walked over to her. He then reached through the bars and wiped the tears away from her eyes while softly telling her he was ok.

"**I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I never should have asked you to accept my bloodline, I have caused you so much pain that you must hate me." **Kyuubi said between small sobs with tears threatening to flow from her eyes once more.

"There is no need to be sorry Kyuubi-chan. I already told you it was what I wanted and I thank you. You are a good friend for what you have given me." Naruto said softly

Kyuubi was glad that Naruto did not hate her for what she did but for some reason she could not tell she felt a slight pain in her heart when he had only called her a good friend.

Only noticing that she new Naruto did not hate her he told Kyuubi that he should probably go since he would need to get some rest before his training with Kenshin tomorrow.

With that they said goodbye to each other and Naruto headed back to the real world leaving Kyuubi to think over the cause once more of the pain in her heart when Naruto had called her a good friend.


	7. Coming Together as One

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

By do people keep bitching about how similar it is to the previous author's? I'm trying not to change too much while keeping the spirit of the story. You all should be happy that someone is even considering doing it and not leaving it to the rot and that I have other stories and requests nearly every damn day. So if you got time to bitch and complain then write your own story. With that here is a new chapter.

So Yeah I adopted (not remake) the story. If it was a complete remake I wouldn't kept most of the author's source material. Once it gets to where he left off then you'll notice some changes okay.

0

Story Start-  
0

More time had passed for Naruto under the training of the Battousai and Kyuubi no Youko. Training his body to it's limits Naruto was reaching plateaus that ordinary Shinobi couldn't even dream of. Of course he never went overboard to keep himself from being killed, but Naruto was slowly making progress with new techniques of his sword style.

While training with the Kyuubi Naruto began mastering the arts of Tai/Gen/Nin/and Iijutsu.

With the Kyuubi's speciliazation in particular areas Naruto was making large strides. His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu being his focus.

Not to mention he had also a moderate level of knowledge of genjutsu but due to his new bloodline he was a master at the ones he did know and could dispel or at least spot any around him.

Kyuubi did not know much along the lines of healing jutsus since her regenaration factor took care of most of her injuries, so she was only able to impart minor knowledge of the art upon Naruto, being just enough to keep a comrade alive long enough to get them to a hospital. He had finished his training in this area in only a few months because of this problem.

Naruto and Kyuubi had continued to become closer since the night she had turned him into a hanyou. They still tried to annoy the hell out of each other but was for different reasons for each of them.

Naruto annoyed and teased her mainly because that was the way he saw their relationship together. He thought of her as just as a close friend, not even thinking of her in a romantic sense. Sure he noticed how attractive she was, but he was just a mortal and she was a Nine tailed Kitsune. The mere thought of her following for him was not only laughable, but highly unbelievable so he never pursued any serious interest, keeping his thoughts platonic as of late.

Kyuubi on the other hand had come to fall completely in love with Naruto and only continued to annoy and tease him to keep her true feelings for him hidden in fear of him rejecting her. She would occasionally attempt to flirt with him discreetly but Naruto would never pick up on it and either continued with his training or move the conversation in another direction.

What really didn't help Kyuubi was that the object of her desire had become one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, which is quite impressive for how long she had been around.

Over the course of the past few years his body had aged to that of a nineteen year old man and now stood at a height of 6'2". His physical exercises had made his body go from slender like Kenshin's to a more athletically ripped figure packed with muscles but without looking like some disgusting bodybuilder. He continued to ware his long hair into a ponytail trailing down to his mid-back like Kenshin and his face had lost the last traces of baby fat it possessed giving him a very chiseled and handsome look . He now wore a tight fitting deep crimson t-shirt underneath a black jounin like vest.

Also instead of his old kimono pants with the sash belt, wore a pair of black and crimson cargo pants in order to store the different kunai, shuriken, and scrolls he liked to carry with him. To top everything off he wore a large black trench coat that came down to his ankles with loose fitting long sleeves and had his sword strapped to his side underneath the coat. The main reason for this change of wardrobe was for a couple reasons.

He was now stronger and fast enough that he no longer needed the help of light weight, loose fitting clothing to give him an edge. He now could afford a bit tighter and heavier outfit in order to provide extra protection and room to store things on his person. The second reason was because he wanted his appearance to show that he was proud to be a ninja even if he was trained in the ways of a samurai.

In Kyuubi's opinion Naruto looked like some sort of Greek god and only fueled her desire for him more.

As a side note Kyuubi had also taken it upon herself to find out if he had undergone any rather 'personal' changes to go with his new body. One day when Naruto was showering, Kyuubi's perverted curiosity had gotten the better of her and she did something she had never done before. While Naruto was washing a certain part of his body Kyuubi decided to take a look through his eyes to get a little peek.

What she saw though had not helped her with keeping platonic thoughts of her love. Over Naruto's lifespan the demonic chakra must have had an additional side effect neither was aware of, for Naruto had a size that would cause most men to feel severely inadequate. By Kyuubi's judgment she guessed that Naruto had to be at least between nine and ten inches.

After that day "Naruto Watching" became one of her favorite pastimes.

Kyuubi was not the only one who had noticed Naruto's changes. Naruto was now the most wanted man in the whole base. Naruto knew this fact and often times took advantage of it.

Over the course of two years Naruto often indulged himself flirting and having a little fun with his female comrades. When he first began to notice the stares he was beginning to receive Naruto was initially confused.

While Naruto picked up some ques and knowledge form mostly bantering with the Kyuubi he never thought he himself would grow one day into a lady killer. That over the years he would grow a strong and mysterious presence about him that attracted the opposite sex.

Not too long after that the blond now had begun taking only solo top secret missions and had been promoted to the rank of commander be only second to his sensei in Kenshin's forces. Naruto may not have been the best yet with a sword but because of his additional shinobi training he was able to combine the two to make him one of the most feared fighters in battle.

Since he began his top secret missions and the occasional mass battlefield conflict he had picked up the title of Hitokiri Battousai which had once belonged to his sensei. Naruto was feared by his enemies for his cold non caring attitude towards the men he killed. He had at this point killed more men then most of the soldiers in the rebellion with the exception of the generals and other veterans who had been fighting since the beginning of the revolution.

So combined with his new looks and reputation he had practically all the women of the base and even a few female enemies swooning over him. Naruto enjoyed having some fun going out with them but due to how they would not even be able to hold a conversation with him without going all dreamy eyed he never entered an actually relationship. Even Megumi had fallen for him just like all his other fangirls which he took advantage of. Besides being known for his reputation on missions he was also known for being a stamina freak in bed. Pretty much all of Naruto's dates usually ended with them going back to his place where they participated in some strenuous activity until the woman would normally pass out from exhaustion.

All this attention Naruto was giving different women however was not going over well with Kyuubi. She would often times give Naruto the silent treatment morning after one of Naruto's dates and he could never figure out what he did wrong, he would normally just shrug it off and let Kyuubi tell him when she was ready.

Well after two years of this even Naruto's patience had finally given out and he confronted her about it at their next training session.

"Ok Kyuubi I want some answers. You always seem to be mad at me for some reason but you never tell me why. You are constantly giving me the silent treatment and it is now beginning to affect our training. I thought we were friends, so why don't you tell me what's going on." Naruto said irritated.

This was a bad move on his part because Kyuubi too had finally grown fed up with his clueless to her situation..

"**OH I DON'T KNOW! HOW ABOUT HOW EVERY TIME YOU COME HERE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SOME NEW GIRL THAT IS DROOLING OVER YOU OR HOW ABOUT HOW YOU WILL NOT SHUT UP ABOUT HOW YOUR DATE WENT WITH SOME BIMBO THE NIGHT BEFORE!" **Kyuubi shouted in a rage.

At this point Naruto was utterly confused since in his opinion he hardly talked about his dates or other women and the only time he did was when he was trying to make small talk. Naruto could not see what she had against him dating different women for, but then a thought struck him but he just couldn't believe it could be true.

Naruto voiced this thought none the less just out of curiosity.

"Kyuubi-chan you're not actually jealous of those other women are you?" asked Naruto not sure what to expect.

This caused Kyuubi to blush but immediately respond

"**I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of some sluts you DATE?" **Retorted the Vixen quite heatly.

"I can't believe it you ARE jealous. Why do you care so much about who I date?" Naruto asked shocked.

"**Ok so maybe I am a little jealous but why shouldn't I be? I mean it was me who has known you your whole life. It was me who has taken care of you whenever you were hurt. I'm the one who actually loves you instead of having just having some stupid little infatuation like all those girls you date." **Said Kyuubi but then becoming immediately silent upon realizing what she just said.

"I am not sure what to say. I never thought you would ever feel that way about me and I am little taken aback by your confession." Naruto said

Kyuubi was quiet for a little bit a stared at the floor until she replied.

"**I'm not sure when it started actually. I've guessed I've got used to you being there. Being stuck here you're the only thing I've got to look forward to. The only thing that keeps my mind off this eternal and horrible isolation. I mean I'm a demon, a monster that supposed to terrify humans and spill their blood yet you treat with a kindness I've never known. A kindness that is often viewed as a weakness among my kind. Look at me? I'm a mess. A mushy fool whose gone soft.''**

Naruto could see the sadness on Kyuubi's face before she looked away.

Naruto slowly walked over to Kyuubi's cell and ripped off the remaining half of the seal causing the bars to vanish.

Kyuubi could not believe what Naruto just did. He had destroyed the one thing that kept him safe from her. She may be unable to escape his body due to their chakras mixing but she could now take over his body by just destroying him in his mind. She had no idea why Naruto would do something like this.

At seeing the woman's confusion Naruto smiled and walked over to her. Just like four years ago he tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes but then he enveloped her in his arms before looking down to meet her eyes and gently placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Kyu-chan, I can't tell you I love you, but I can tell you that I care about you. You're more then just a friend to me and seeing you upset makes my Heart wrench. I do anything to see you smile and if that means you don't want me going out with those other women then so be it." Said Naruto said softly looking deep into her eyes.

Kyuubi was in heaven. The man she loved more than life itself had just told her that he liked her too. He may not have said that he loved her but he didn't say that he did not either. For now that was all she needed and she tightly wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips to his for another, much longer, passion filled kiss. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity until Naruto slowly pulled away

"Wow!" Naruto said causing Kyuubi to giggle.

"**I'm glad you enjoyed it!" **Kyuubi said leaning into Naruto's muscular frame.

"Does this mean I get the day off from training?" Naruto asked hopefully causing Kyuubi to lightly laugh.

"**Sorry Naru-kun but no such luck. Just because I love you that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easier on you. I will probably make you work harder now to guarantee you're strong enough to keep yourself from getting killed." **Kyuubi said laughing and causing Naruto to groan.

"So what do I get out of increasing my training regime?" Naruto asked suggestively looking at her with eyes full of desire.

"**Hmm, how bout if you're real good you can have all the kisses you want." **Kyuubi replied sweetly.

"I guess I can live with that." Naruto said before kissing her deeply once more.

"**Just for the record Naru-kun I never said you couldn't date other women. I just want to make sure I get my well earned Naruto time." **Kyuubi said still snuggling into Naruto.

Once again Naruto was confused.

"What do mean you don't mind me dating other women? I thought that was why you were upset with me in the first place. Is this some kind of test?" said Naruto to which Kyuubi only laughed.

"**No Naru-kun this is not a test. You see in the demon world our moral values are a little different. We don't have anything against polygamous relationships and in fact we actually encourage them. Something not a lot of mortals know is that there is actually a lot more female demons than there are males and because of this we have come to learn to share in order to make sure the is no fighting over the limited male prospects. Also we demons have nothing against having a little fun with each other when the males are busy." **Kyuubi said while laughing at the expression on Naruto's face.

Naruto could hardly believe what he was being told. His, what he assumed, girlfriend was actually giving him permission to date other women and to top it all off she was encouraging it. This was every man's dream.

"**I do have one request though Naruto-kun." **Said Kyuubi at which point Naruto began to think it was too good to be true.

"**Don't worry Naru-kun I am not taking back what I said, I just want you to be a little more selective with who you date. Some of those girls were way too slutty and you don't even want to know how many diseases I had to keep you from getting."** Kyuubi said causing Naruto to pail.

"Ok Kyu-chan, I'll keep that in mind but right now you are the only lady I need in my life. If something else happens along the line we'll deal with it then."

"**That sounds good to me Naru-kun, but I think we should get started on your training now!" **The Vixen stated with an eerie look in her eyes causing Naruto to groan once more.

"I was kinda hoping you forgot that." Naruto mumbled quietly.

The rest of the day Naruto spent his time training, only stopping once in a while for Naruto to receive his reward for working so hard.

At the end of the day before leaving Naruto changed the rest of his mind scape to look like the rest of Kyuubi's living quarters.

00

Over the Course of one more year

000

A little over one year had passed and not much had changed for Naruto in his training.

Naruto sill had only mastered a few of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu techniques but he had learned a good majority of its sub art Battojutsu.

In his training with Kyuubi he was currently Jounin Level easily.

His personal life though had taken a significant turn from what it used to be.

Ever since getting together with Kyuubi he had become more selective with whom he went out with just like Kyuubi requested. The only time he went out with someone was if he was in the mood for a little one on one nightly 'training' and because of Naruto new selectiveness he seemed to be even more wanted by the women. Kyuubi had told him it was because he had this new unattainable status.

Naruto and Kyuubi had yet to get the point in their relationship where they had any kind of intimate actions besides the occasional groping.

Kyuubi said she had her reasons and Naruto accepted that.

They were already sleeping in the same bed when Naruto visited her but that was as far as it went.

The two had added time before and after Naruto's training program to just sit and talk with the occasional, or rather frequent, makeout session.

Naruto truly felt he could not care for Kyuubi more than he did. This was when Naruto realized that he did actually love her.

Naruto had told Kyuubi this just the night before and she literally was brought to tears.

The rest of that day was spent just sitting together holding each other while they talked and kissed.

Kyuubi told Naruto before he left that day that when he returned they had something serious to talk about.

When Naruto asked what it was about, all Kyuubi would tell him was to not worry about it and they would talk later.

All that following day Naruto spent thinking what Kyuubi could want to talk about that was so important.

When Kenshin noticed Naruto was distracted he confronted him about it.

All Naruto would say was that Kyuubi had told him that they needed to talk but would not say what about.

Kenshin had known about Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship for awhile now and thought it was great how Naruto finally had someone to care about instead of his usual one nighters even if he wouldn't mind having a few of those himself.

Kenshin just told Naruto not to worry about it and that he would find out later that night. He told Naruto that he didn't have any reason to worry because he knew Kyuubi loved him.

This seemed to put Naruto at peace even if it was just a little.

That night Naruto returned to the mindscape to see a nervous looking woman.

"Hi Kyu-chan. How is beautiful girlfriend doing today" asked Naruto trying to get Kyuubi to lighten up a bit.

"**I'm doing ok Naru-kun, I'm just a little nervous about what we need to talk about," **said the woman after Naruto kissed her.

"How about we sit down and discuss it so that you can calm down." Naruto said leading his girlfriend to the couch.

After sitting down Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Naru-kun I have to ask. What you said yesterday, did you really mean it."** Kyuubi asked.

"Of course I meant it Kyu-chan. I love you, why would you doubt that." Asked Naruto

"**I just needed to be sure before this conversation goes any farther. Naru-kun do you remember how nervous I was when I first asked you to have my bloodline." **Kyuubi asked becoming nervous once more.

"Ya" Naruto slowly responded not sure where she was going with this.

"**Well there was a second reason I was hesitant about giving you my bloodline. In demon society when a female demon gives a part of herself to a male it is the first part of a ritual in choosing a mate. To you humans it would be called an engagement." **said Kyuubi waiting for Naruto's reaction.

It took a bit but then Naruto realized what Kyuubi had just said.

"Wait a minute are you saying that were engaged?" Naruto questioned, shock in his voice in features as he tried not to pass out. A short of air like hollow feeling had entered his stomach and it made it hard to concentrate.

"**Yes Naru-kun. I wanted so badly to repay your kindness that day but this was the only thing I could give since I was imprisoned here. I do not regret what I did and I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you," **said Kyuubi nervously.

"Of course not Kyu-chan. I could never really be mad at you, but why are you telling me this now?" asked Naruto as he held her hand.

"**I'm getting to that part. You see when I told you I was not ready for us to have sex was because it is part of the second phase of the mating ritual. In the demon world any female demon that chooses a mate makes him her lord. By doing so she becomes subservient to him and must do whatever he commands. Unlike you humans, when we choose a mate it is for life. I wanted to make sure you loved me as much as I loved you before we took the next step because once we do there is no going back for me should you decide to leave me. I will never be able to be with another man besides you after we are mated." **Said Kyuubi looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Kyu-chan are you telling me that pretty much once we, as you put it, have sex you will be bound to me for life even more than you already are?'' Naruto asked, contemplating the gist of what the Vixen said. There were many of times Naruto thought and fancied fantasies, but they were often brief out of fear she might see them and make his next day of training a living hell.

"**Yes Naru-kun, but that is still not all. A female demon is not capable of having a human or even a hanyou male as a mate because the male's sperm would never be potent enough to impregnate the female demon to have kits. It is still possible for a demon to take a female human as a mate because they do not have the potency problem. That is how natural hanyou are born. In order for us to be mates it would require you to take the next step in becoming a full fledged demon." **stated Kyuubi still looking in Naruto's eyes for any sign of rejection.

Sensing Kyuubi's fear he tried to alleviate her concern.

"I already told you Kyu-chan, I do not have anything against being a demon. If that's what it takes to be with you than so be it. I do kinda wanna know though what kind of changes I should expect."

"**Besides the whole never dying of old age thing, not anything right away. For demons we do not begin to develop any differences from normal humans till were a couple centuries old. Once you hit between two hundred to three hundred years old you will then begin to develop a demon form, but until then you will continue to be almost no different than a normal human. You can draw upon a few of my demonic features such as heightened senses, claws and teeth but that is just because I am sealed within you. You do need to remember that just because you would be a demon and can't die of old age that does not mean you can not be killed. You will be immortal, not invulnerable. You won't even be any stronger. The reason most demons are so powerful is because we do not show ourselves until we have had a few centuries to become as strong as we are. We have to work at it just like you humans." **said Kyuubi.

"So pretty much there won't be anything different after the change except for my new official classification as a demon which people won't even know unless I tell them?" stated/asked Naruto.

"**That is correct Naru-kun," **answered Kyuubi.

"Then I would love to be your mate Kyu-chan but I think we should hold off on the whole having kits thing until I begin to come into my demon form so that I can help protect them better" said Naruto.

"**I guess that makes sense." **Kyuubi said a little disappointed she would have to wait that long before having kits.

"So what do I have to do this time to make me a full demon and will it hurt as much as last time I became a hanyou?" asked Naruto.

"**It won't feel pleasant but it shouldn't hurt as much as last time. You're body is already partially demonic so completing the rest of the transformation shouldn't be as invasive to your body. All you have to do is sign something similar to a summoning contract in your blood. It is kind of like a marriage contract and is the only way for a demon to turn a hanyou into a full demon. By signing the contract in your blood you will have bond me to you and thus change the rest of your body to that of a demon's. This will also allow you to summon foxes including me to the real world to do your bidding. Not every demons mating contract is like this but because I am the queen of all foxes mine has this additional property." **Kyuubi said proudly.

"So does that mean I could summon you to practically destroy a village if I wanted to?'' Naruto asked in disbelief.

"**Not exactly Naru-kun. You are still not strong enough to summon me at my full power but you should be able to summon me with enough strength to be more powerful than most summons by the time you return to the village. It will take you less chakra to summon me since the contract you sign will be different than a normal summoning contract but because of how much chakra I posses at full strength it will take you a few centuries to summon me with all my power." **Kyuubi said sorry to disappoint Naruto.

"Oh well, I guess things can't be that easy. So once I sign your mating contract and become a demon, is there anything else I have to do to make me your mate" asked Naruto and causing Kyuubi to blush.

"**Well after signing the contract you will need to take my virginity." **The Kyuubi stated as her cheeks began to tint with a pink glow.

"Oh, you mean you and me will have to…right after I becoming a demon and you're saying your still a virgin after a thousand years?"

"**Yes Naru-kun, I have never mated with another man before because for the female that would bond her to that male for life. That is also why we detest rape since it takes away our choice in a mate. After you become a demon and we mate I will be bound to you as my lord." **said Kyuubi.

"Ok then" Naruto said nervously. "When would you like to begin this" asked Naruto not quite sure what to say.

"**If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind if we begin by signing the contract now since it will take a little time for the transformation to be complete." **Kyuubi said nervously still expecting him to change his mind somewhat.

"Ok," Naruto gulped.

Kyuubi then produced the marriage contract to which Naruto signed without hesitation.

Naruto immediately felt the change taking place and his body transforming the last shred of his humanity to that of a demon.

The pain was not as bad as the first time but like Kyuubi said it would, it was not pleasant. Unlike the thousand knives he felt like he was being skewered with the first time, he now merely felt like his body had been put through his physical training program for three days straight. His muscles burned his, bones ached, and he felt as though he had completely exhausted his chakra. After awhile Naruto felt so wore out that he passed out from exhaustion.

Upon waking up Naruto found himself on the bed in the master bedroom with his head in Kyuubi's lap while she was stroking his hair.

Naruto slowly sat up and looked at Kyuubi

"**How are you feeling Naru-kun?" **

"Ok I guess, I don't feel any different than I did before the transformation though. Are you sure it worked?"

"**Yes, I can already tell by your scent that you are now a demon. You will have to use a genjutsu to mask your demonic scent when you return to the village. I believe there is a clan there that has the senses of a dog as their bloodline and they would be able to tell if they got to close without the genjutsu." **said Kyuubi.

"If you say so" Naruto said lying down once more.

"**Um Naruto," **Kyuubi said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Ya," Naruto said sitting up once more.

"**We kinda still need to finish completing the mating ritual.''** The Vixen explained all while fidgeting slightly.

"Now?" Naruto asked surprised she would bring it up so soon after the transformation.

"**Yes now Naru-kun. When you signed my mating contract it started my mating drive. In other words it's made me very horny and in need of release very soon." **Kyuubi said blushing VERY deeply and fidgeting even more, rubbing her legs together.

"Oh" Naruto said, now too blushing.

"**Please Naru-kun help me. I can hardly stand it," **said Kyuubi practically begging for it.

Seeing Kyuubi's need Naruto complied.

0

**Warning Lemon (read at your own discretion).**

**0  
**

Naruto began by slowly bringing Kyuubi to lay on the bed while he captured her lips. He then began to slowly trail kisses down the side of her jaw towards her collarbone where he softly bit down earning a moan of pleasure from the woman.

Naruto began to undress the woman of her red silk kimono gown and slid it off her revealing her in all her glory.

"You're beautiful" said Naruto worshiping the sight before him causing Kyuubi to blush.

Naruto then brought his mouth down to hers while one of his hands began to massage her left breast earning another moan of pleasure into his mouth.

After breaking the kiss he then moved his head down her body to her right breast where he began placing kisses all around her light pink nipple.

Naruto's teasing of Kyuubi's body was driving her crazy and causing her to become even wetter between the legs.

After getting the nipple nice and hard, took it into his mouth alternating between sucking down upon it, flicking it with the tip of his tong, and lightly biting down on it.

After having his fun with the right, he moved to the left and repeated the process while his other free hand continued to massage the breast he had just finished with.

Kyuubi was now heavily panting while she moaned Naruto's name.

Having had enough teasing, she growled and used her tails to wrap around Naruto's waist and pull him down to between her legs which she parted trying to give him as much access to as possible.

"Someone's a little anxious aren't they?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"**Please Naru-kun,'' **pleaded Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was already practically flowing with juices from her nether region, but Naruto was not quite done getting her worked up.

"Be patient Kyu-chan" Naruto told her before he started placing kisses along her inner thigh and occasionally the slit of her lips while his hands still massaged her breasts.

"**Naru-kun I beg you!" **One more the Vixen begged as tears of frustration and lust clouded her eyes.

Deciding Kyuubi had had enough Naruto brought one of his hands down and inserted a finger into her sopping wet lips earning a loud moan of approval.

He then inserted a second and began thrusting them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace causing Kyuubi to urge him to go faster.

Instead Naruto removed his fingers from her soaked twat and positioned his head to begin moving his tong in and out of her pussy making her scream his name once more.

Naruto then used his hands to spread Kyuubi's lips to give him access to he swollen clit which he began to tease by blowing on it with the occasional lick.

At this point Kyuubi had lost all cognitive thought and running on pure lust.

She grabbed a hold on Naruto's head and pushed hit as hard as she could into her crotch startling Naruto slightly by her forcefulness.

Regaining his composure, Naruto wrapped his mouth around Kyuubi's clit and sucked hard giving it a little nibble while he returned his two fingers to thrusting in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace.

Kyuubi didn't last long at all under this treatment before she arched her back, wrapping her legs around Naruto, and letting loose a flood of juices into his waiting mouth that he eagerly lapped up.

Coming down from her high Kyuubi could only look up at Naruto with reverence. She firmly believed that if she was not completely sure before that she made the right choice in a mate, she did now and they had still yet to take the final step.

"Were not done yet Kyu-chan" Naruto stated seductively in a low voice causing said woman to shiver in anticipation.

Naruto then slowly divested himself of all his clothing before he positioned himself once more between her legs with his manhood waiting at her entrance.

"**Yes definitely ten inches," **Kyuubi said quietly to herself as she looked at his large penis, but not quiet enough for Naruto not to here.

"What are you talking about Kyu-chan?" Asked Naruto, causing Kyuubi to blush at being caught.

"**It has kind of become a hobby of mine to watch through your eyes when you take a shower," **said Kyuubi looking a bit ashamed of her actions.

"I never knew you were into voyeurism Kyu-chan. I guess you'll just have to see what it can actually do" chuckled Naruto before becoming serious once more.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I'll try to be gentle," said Naruto.

After receiving her nod as confirmation Naruto slowly slid himself inside of her still wet and very hot and tight maidenhood until he reached her barrier.

Naruto then captured her lips with his before he gave a slight push breaking through her hymen earning a muffled scream into his mouth.

After Kyuubi calmed down and gave Naruto another nod that she was ready he resumed pushing the rest of himself into her until he bottomed out.

He then gradually began to pull himself out slowly till only the head remained inside her then slowly pushing himself back in.

As Naruto began to feel her muscles growing accustomed to his size he began to speed up the pace of his thrusts.

"**Oh yes Naru-kun…faster please….harder, deeper!" **Kyuubi moaned/pleaded.

Naruto enthusiastically complied by lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder giving him better access to her allowing to thrust even deeper within her.

"Oh Kyu-chan you feel so tight" moaned Naruto

He then picked up his pace once more and began hammering into her causing her to scream as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

It didn't take long until Kyuubi tighten around him and let loose and ear splitting scream calling his name.

"**Naru-kun…I'm…COOOMIIIIING!" **Screamed Kyuubi as her second orgasm hit.

Naruto was not done yet however. All the past women he had been with could tell you that he had insane stamina in more ways than just training.

Naruto continued to hammer away as Kyuubi came prolonging her orgasm. He kept up this pace only slowing down to get himself under control before he would once again begin thrusting into her at inhuman speed.

They kept this up for hours causing Kyuubi to be so exhausted and lost in pleasure that she could no longer meet his thrusts, leaving her at the mercy of Naruto.

Kyuubi had lost count of how many times she had come but Naruto just kept on going. He seemed like a machine that would never stop going, but even Naruto had his limits which he was rapidly reaching.

With Kyuubi's latest orgasm Naruto could feel himself getting ready to come.

He quickly performed a quick anti-pregnancy jutsu he had learned and gave one last thrust before coming with her shooting his seed inside her womb.

Naruto barely held himself up long enough to pull out and lay down beside Kyuubi not wanting to crush her.

0

**Lemon End.**

**0  
**

Naruto just lay there with Kyuubi nestling into his side as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

He could already feel the mating bond secreting itself between the two and began to feel the love Kyuubi had for him.

Naruto had no doubt in his mind that what he felt for Kyuubi was the same that she felt for him.

For the first time in Naruto's life he felt completely at peace and loved.

Feeling his exhaustion taking over, he wrapped his arms around his lover and mate to pull her closer before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he fell into a blissful slumber.


	8. End of a War! Rewrite!

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note-From Original Author

Emperor to be (The guy they are trying to put into power. I don't talk about him because the generals take care of the different branches of the military. They just tell him their plans.)

General (Kenshin)

Commander (Naruto)

Major

Colonel

Lieutenant

Common soldier

I don't care if this does not fit any real military rankings. I just needed to show Naruto is Kenshin's second in command and that he is high in the chain of leadership.

000

Author's Note

0

Had to go back and fix a few things in these last two chapters.

0

Story Start-  
0

The following morning Naruto had awaken to the sleeping form of Kyuubi in his arms. Thinking back to the previous nights activites made him smile as she softly stroked her hair, removing a strand away from her way. He chuckled softly to himself as the woman was snoring a bit.

Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her and laughing slightly.

**"Do you find something funny?'' **She asked giving him a tender kiss.

"Nothing, you were just snoring a little," he responded with an amused gesture.

** "As I've told you before Naru-kun I do not snore,''** Kyuubi responded to Naruto's gesture in a huff of annoyance.

"And I already said you do and I also told you I think it's cute." Naruto said kissing her again.

**"Whatever you wish to believe is fine with you, but do not inform anyone or I'll make you pay,"** she mumbled as she snuggled into Naruto's chest more.

Prodding her, he tried to get Kyuubi up by reminding her it was time to start today's training.

With a sly smile she simpy replied. **''Considering yesterday's activities I might not be able to aid you. I'm too contempt and a little soar to care for much besides sleeping today.''**

"Sorry about that Kyuu-chan I guess I got carried away a little," Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he sat up.

**''Considering how much fun I had last night I have no complaints,''** she said, sitting up and pulling the covers around her.

''Thanks Kyu-chan,'' he responded. After a few more minutes of teasing the of them began getting dressed.

About halfway to the training room Kyuubi spoke up.

**"There is something I've been wondering about Naru-kun? Now that you're a full blooded demon have you given thought into what it means?''**

"To be honest I haven't given it a lot of thought.''

**"As you have now become a full-blooded youkai there is a new set of rules you fall under. As one of the few male demons you are a highly valued sought commodity. As such many demonesses such as my self will seek you out and attempt to mate with you. This is the unfortunate side-effect of a rebellion of sort by a cult of female demons who had the bright idea of wiping out most male demons they deemed unworthy as a move to make sure only the strongest males were left to procreate children with. Though no one would have forseen the plague that struck and killed off even more of our numbers. So you should be aware of how to interact with demonesses as any affronts to them they would take as an insult and attemptr to kill you. Though you can fend off most of the advances if you are bonded with a certain amount of mate as their is a limit that some species of demons are willing to put up with when it comes to sharing.''**

''Well how many are we talking about? I really don't want my time consumed by turning down unwanted advances and such.''

''**Several within the lines of three or four more,'' **she informed him from atop of her head.

''Three? Maybe four?''Naruto couldn't help but cry out. ''Where will I find that many willing women who I can perform a long and meaning relationship with based on more then attraction let alone the thought of them being okay with it?'

** "Relax Naru-kun you can simply just mate with humans. Those are willing can be turn into demons with the use of a ritual and consumption of your blood. Besides you do have a rather charming personality if your popularity back at the base was any indication. ''**

**''**You make it sound so easy Kyuu-chan. If I'm going to pursue with mates I want a long term and meaningful connection not just another pretty face you know. One night stands are fun but the appeal can only last for so long. And considering how most people percieve demons I highly doubt I'll find too many women who will be okay with me being one.''

**''You worry too much all considering. We demons just know when we found someone that peeks out interest in time. Just be yourself and give it time.''** Kyuubi assured her lover.

''If you believe so,'' he said accepting the reasoning as he continued with the training.

Naruto spent the rest of his day finishing his training only stopping for breathers to spend some time with Kyuubi before returning to the real then spent the next few months training, sitting in officer meetings, helping to stop enemy attacks, and going out on high level missions.

Over the past months the Fire Lord's attacks had become more and more aggressive. Everyone new that the rebellions efforts had severely weakened the current ruling government's power and they were becoming more desperate with each strike. In the past meeting they had all discussed how it wouldn't be long till the enemy launched a final attack to decide the war.

All the generals had been trying to prepare their troops for the upcoming confrontation and you could feel the tension all throughout the base.

To add to it all, Naruto's time he had to train was coming to an end and it would only be a few months before he would need to return to the village to begin his academy 'schooling'. Naruto knew it would be just a waste of time but every prospective shinobi was required to go through the academy for at least a year.

Two months before Naruto was to leave Kenshin had approached him.

"Naruto-kun there is something of importance we need to discuss and I need you to listen before you say anything. My fellow generals and I have just come from a meeting discussing new intelligence we have just recieved. It appears the enemy have found the location of our base and are gathering their forces for one last offensive within this month. It seems we will see an end to this war before you return to your village like originally expected."

''To be honest sensei I'm kind of glad. After all the bonds I have made with the people here I didn't feel feel just leaving while this war was still going on. No matter what happens I plan on seeing this to the end.''

"That's good to here Naruto because I fear we will need all the help we can get. Your skill and comradae among the troops have got them to respect and look up to you. With this new ifnromation only so many of our forces and leaders will be gathered for this final decisive battle and there is no telling if we will survive or not, but hearing your words now I realized I made a wise choice in making you my commander.'' Kenshin said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sensei, your words honor me.'' ' the blond responsed with a bow.

"There is one last thing I wish to tell you. Something I haven't told anyone. Years before I met you I had a wife named Tomoe who never liked the idea of me being a manslayer. I remembered it now, I had finished my training under my sensei and been working as an assassin for the rebellion for two years. As I told her I took up the blade in order to defend those who couldn't, to better the world for the family I hoped to someday had. Unknowingly I was caught assasinating one my targets and in retaliation a hit was placed on my wife. Recieving word I had rushed home to which they already held her hostage. During the course of the attack I had cut down most of them, but was gravely injured in the process. Soon it came down to me and the leader of the assassins who held the upper hand. Just when he was about to make the killing blow Tomoe tried to stop him. At the time I did not realize this and made a last ditch effort of a killing blow only to have accidentally struck Tomoe as well. Once I saw what I did I ran to her and cradled her in my arms as she took her last breath. I swore at that point that once the revolution was over that I would never kill again." Kenshin informed Naruto whose fac was masked with sadness.

''I'm sorry to hear about your lost sensei. Losing the woman you loved...I couldn't imagine the pain if I ever lost Kyuu-chan.''

"Its ok Naruto but the reason I'm telling you this now is because after the final battle I plan to disappear. I don't know where I will go but I do plan to eventually head to Tokyo to where if you ever seek me out you will most likely find me. Henceforth I wish to give you these last scrolls as the exact date of the enemy attack is unknown. These scrolls contain the final teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Seek out my old master Hiko Seijuro and tell him why you are there and he will teach you the final techniques. I do hope however that it is I who teaches you."

"As you wish sensei. I wish to say thank you for all you've done for me. For helping me gained the strength I would need to make the firest step towards my dream and also being the father I've never known. You are one of the few people in my life who I can remember ever showing me any love and giving me a home. The friends I made and the fantastic life are along with meeting the woman I love owe to you. You have done so much for me sensei and I will never be able to repay you. If there is ever anything I can do to help you just come find me," Naruto said, tears staining his cheeks as he gave Kenshin a hug.

"No thanks are necessary Naruto. You have made me so proud with what you have achieved. You are the kind of son I always wanted to have with Tomoe. You brought me out of a very dark place in my life when I met you. You probably even saved my life in those woods the first time we met. You will always be my son Naruto no matter where you go or what you do. I love you son and will miss you" said Kenshin with eyes full of tears as he returned Naruto's hug.

"I love and will miss you too Outou-san," said Naruto quietly before breaking apart from Kenshin.

Later that evening Kenshin gave Naruto the rest of the scrolls he would need to train from.

Naruto and Kenshin spent the Next couple of weeks spending as much time together as possible be it training, eating, or just talking. They both new it couldn't be long until the attack

During those weeks Naruto spent his days in his mindscape training even harder with Kyuubi for the upcomming battle. During the nights there he would relieve his stress with a little Kyuubi love making that always made him feel better afterwards and Kyuubi sore the next day.

* * *

The day finally came a few days before the one month mark when Naruto need to return. They had received word that the Shogunate forces were on the move.

The rebel forces had been on high alert for some time and were ready to move at a moments notice. The Generals each gave their forces the order to move out.

They had planned to meet the enemy in the plains between the villages of Toba and Fushimi. There they would mount their last stand that would decide the outcome of the war.

Naruto had already placed all his scrolls and weapons into a few containment scrolls he kept on his person since, like Kenshin, he did not plan on returning after the battle.

Before heading out Naruto noticed Kenshin stap a second sword to his side that he did not recognize. Without missing a beat Kenshin gave half of his troops to Naruto to command. When they arrived their forces would be the frontline of the attack. The reason for this being was that Kenshin's forces were known to be the most skilled in the entire army and they would have the best chance of killing as many of the enemy as possible without getting killed.

Naruto marched with his troops to their destination deep in thought trying to think up the best course of action. He knew that this would be a long drawn out fight and that many of his comrades would not return alive. He tried to burn as many faces into his memory as he could knowing he would probably not see them again once he left for the village. The closer they got the more tense everyone became.

After hours of walking they finally arrived to see the form of Shogunate forces approaching far in the distance. Each general took this time to try to inspire courage into their men.

"Ok, men this is the moment of truth. This is what we have been fighting towards all these years and what we have sacrificed for. What we have lost loved ones and friends for. Many of you will not return alive today but if you do fall your deaths will not be in vain. What we do today will mark the beginning of a better future for our children and our children's children. A better future for the nation. All of you are already heroes for what you have done but today you will become legend. In years to come they will speak of this battle as the greatest to have ever existed. They will say that the men who faught risked their lives on what they believed was right and just. I am proud to have served among you and if my life is required for us to emerge victorious then so be it but I will take as many of them with me as possible. I don't know about you but I want to know I gave everything I had today and have no regrets. Do you want to live knowing you could have done or do you want to risk everything! Shouted Kenshin to his troops.

"EVERYTHING!" Shouted the troops back at once in a tandem!

"THEN LETS SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE FIGHTING FOR!" Said Kenshin as he turned to lead the charge.

Naruto could not help but feel inspired by Kenshin's speech. This was the first time he had ever been in a battle with his sensei at his side since the two were never needed in the same conflict.

The Shogunate forces were now charging towards them from across the battlefield. The enemy numbered in the thousands and the rebels were out numbered two to one. The rebels however were more skilled and were fighting for their beliefs instead of just someones orders.

With a final war cry from Kenshin they charged.

* * *

As Naruto charged, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword and dispeling his gravity seal, he commanded his troops with last minute orders adjusting to the enemy attack.

When the forces clashed it was utter mayhem.

Reaching his first opponent Naruto drew his blade slicing the man's chest open in the process.

Naruto danced around the battlefield killing all enemies that got near him with one slice.

It had only been a minute but he was already drenched in blood.

Kyuubi was in the back of his mind urging him on and he could litterally feel her blood lust. He soaked it in, became one with the feeling.

His eyes were cold, emotionless as he decapitated another foe spraying more blood everywhere.

Naruto had no clue how many men he had killed, it was too many to count.

He could see his men falling all around him, slain by the enemy.

Naruto had no time to feel remorse as he stabbed his sword through another man's chest.

He made no noise and killed with ruthless efficiency until it appeared he was trapped and surrounded on all sides.

As the enemy charged him Naruto retaliated with a Grand Fireball Jutsu. The explosiong of fire consumed the men and gave Naruto the opening he needed to escape the men around him.

Once he had escaped the circle of enemies he spun around sheathing his sword, drew set of kunai and threw them at the enemy while quickly using the Tajuu Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu to mutliply the kunai into a thousand quickly killing and miaming numerous of the enemy army.

Naruto had ceased caring about hitting any comrades, he had already become seperated from them. Somewhere along the line as Naruto got deeper and deeper into the enemy his troops had been cut off from him from behind. It turns out that the enemy had been trying to get him seperated in order to have an easier time killing him.

Naruto was going to show them he would be no easy kill no matter what they did.

Drawing his sword once more he spun around slicing the man trying to attack him from behind from groin to neck. The man fell down dead instantly coating Naruto's blade with his worked his way though the enemy killing all those that got near him as he tried to regroup with the rest of his forces. He could no longer feel any part of his body. Naruto had been going at this for over an hour.

He had been gradually having to resort to using more and more jutsus to keep from being killed.

The enemies numbers seemed to have no end. Everytime he struck one down another took its one point he had been able to regroup with a few of his comrades but by now they had already been killed.

Naruto could feel fatigue beginning to set in as his chakra reserves gradually began to deplete.

Kyuubi was screaming for him to let her out to tear the flesh from the bodes of his enemies but that was something Naruto could not allow.

If he summoned her word would get out that Kyuubi was free at the battle and then he would be unable to return to the village. The villagers would know that he had set Kyuubi free somehow even if it was for a limited would attempt to kill him for it.

So instead in one last ditch effort to survive Naruto called upon Kyuubi's chakra into himself, absorbing as much as his body could handle. In the end he was able to pull off four tails worth.

Naruto was running on pure insinct now. His nails had grown into large claws, his teeth grew longer and sharper, and a red visible chakra aura gathered all around his body with four chakra tails wiping behind him.

Naruto charged at his prey, since that is all re recognized them as. He slashed with his claws and tore out their throuts with his teeth.

At this point the Shogunate forces were terrified of the man. They new of his reputation as Hitokiri Battousai but what they saw now was a demon in there mind and they could litteraly feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves that promised certain death. They had no clue though that they were literally fighting a demon.

As the enemy watched in fear as their comrades were ripped limb from limb in the most grusome display possible, they did the only thing they could think of, they ran.

Naruto however had no intention of letting his prey escape. He chased after them going after anything he saw.

As the rebel forces saw the enemy retreating they cheered for their victory but as the enemy continued to run they saw something chasing and attacking them.

Kenshin, who had been busy leading his own foces and taking out the enemy, saw that Naruto had lost control of himself and was now a danger to everyone around him.

Seeing that the battle was already one and no use for meanless slauter, Kenshin raced towards Naruto with intent to stop him.

Not wanting to hurt his student but knowing he needed to knock him out, he drew his second sword. This was the sakabato he had used when he defeated his master with the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

With a cry of **Ryutsuisen **Kenshin leaped into the air and brought the reverse blade down upon his students head effectivly knocking him out.

* * *

Upon awakening Naruto was met with an empty battlefield. Looking around Naruto saw that to his side his sensei had plunged his sword into the ground.

Naruto realized that the war was over and they had won, but his memories of what happened after he drew on Kyuubi's power were escaping him at the moment. When Naruto asked her about it she said that he lost control and killed anything around him. She told him how the Shogunate forces began to retreat but he just kept on attacking. Then apparently Kenshin knocked him out with his sword and that was the last Kyuubi knew what happened.

Naruto assumed that Kenshin's second sword must have been his sakabato and since no one knew he had one, everyone must have thought him dead from being hit with the blade.

Trying to keep his enemies from coming after him, Naruto decided not to let anyone know he had survived the battle. He would just head to the village and take a month off to rest up before he would have to start the acadamy. With Kyuubi's agreement to his decision, Naruto walked off the battlefield to begin the next chapter of his life.


	9. Welcome to Team 8! Rewrite!

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

Anyway a lot of the major dialogue has been changed and revised. So I hope you guys enjoy it.

0

In the beginning I was trying to make Naruto look a bit like a womanizer but that was because he was young and just coming into his hormones. I wanted to show that as he got older and matured his views on women become more respectful.

I also tried to convey that demon society is a bit different than humans. I compare demon relationships like that of a lion's pride. A demon has different morals than that of a human. In order to understand this concept you need to look at it from a more primitive animalistic stand point like a lion. Then I try to combine this concept with Naruto's caring personality and human morals. This makes a harem with a male who actually cares for his mates instead of just seeing them as sex toys. I will joke around a bit about Kyuubi being a bit of a vixen now that she has discovered the pleasures of sex, but only occasionally.

The reason Kyuubi was a virgin is because like I already stated, when a female demon has sex with a male, they bond themselves to them for life and vice versa. I have not gotten to the point in the story to describe this next part but the reason there is so few male demons and so many female is because male demons are very territorial and they often kill each other. This leaves many female demons and only a few males. Therefore a male takes on many mates. Notice how I always refer to them as mates and not wives. Kyuubi was raised with this knowledge so she has nothing against Naruto having multiple partners. She even encourages it so Naruto is not raped by any female demons and forcefully bonded.

The mating ritual is just for a demon to choose a human to mate with. Many demons would not do this because they see humans as beneath them. Naruto knew what he was getting himself into and if that meant he had to have more than one mate to be with Kyuubi then so be it. Naruto was raised with human morals so he is not thrilled with this but over time he will adapt and accept it with Kyuubi's prodding.

0

Story Start-  
0

A week had passed since Naruto began his journey to the village. Normally he could have reached it in only a few days but Naruto decided to take his time and relax since he was in no hurry. Before setting out on his journey Naruto had summoned Kyuubi in her human form to have someone to walk with as he traveled.

It had gotten to the point where he was no longer doing double training in his mind as he got up to a level adequate to his liking for the time being. Now he did light training in the day, most of the evening traveling and at night spending his time with Kyuubi in bed. Speaking of his companion she was currently asleep leaving Naruto to his thoughts. He was trying to decide just how to make himself appear so he wouldn't stand out too much, yet he wouldn't appear to scraggily or weak. If being constantly bothered due to your reputation and looks was bothersome then being dismissed because of the opposite reasons was just a pain in the ass.

That and a young male going into adulthood age trying to join the academy would be weird. There were those well into adulthood were genin because they lacked the skills to advance to Chunin, but that didn't mean people still wouldn't find the situation thing he was sure of was that although he might hide the true extent of his skill, he would definitely not act like some stupid immature child. That was just something he could not bring himself to do.

Once he returned to the village he would also have to talk with the Sandaime Hokage. The Hokage after all was one of the only people who treated Naruto liked he existed, like he was a human being. He would tell the Hokage and seek his council as a man of his age and experience would have wisdom that could be quite valued. That and it would help with rank advancement as he didn't plan on being a Genin for long.

As Naruto continued to contemplate his plans as he walked, he was startled by a scream in the distance. Thinking that someone needed help, Naruto sped off towards the source of the scream.

When Naruto arrived he hid in the bush not wanting to charge in without assessing the situation. Being powerful was not always a guarantee for victory. Naruto could be ten times stronger then the opponent he was facing, but if his opponent was smarter and had more experience then four out five times Naruto would find himself loosing. Something he learned quite well during the past few years of training.

The sight the blond saw caused his blood to boil. There were only a few things that could anger him so quickly and rape was one of them.

There were four Iwa nins, from what he could tell, holding down a very beaten and bruised woman with long brown hair wearing a shredded red kimono. One was holding the woman's arms above her head, another was holding one of her legs, and another was holding the other leg. The fourth was just standing there laughing as events unfolded.

There were also three more Iwa nins lying on the ground not moving, that Naruto assumed were dead. The woman currently being held down must have taken down three of them before she was overpowered.

The three that were now holding her were alternating between beating the shit out of her and ripping away the rest of her dress. They had just ripped away the last shred of her clothing when the fourth man, who Naruto now assumed must be the leader, spoke up.

"Ok bitch, now you're going to pay for fucking up our mission and killing our comrades. After we get done fucking that little body of yours were going to take pleasure in cutting off each and every one of your limbs. By the time were done with you, you're going to be begging for death."

The woman on the ground continued to squirm under the hold of the other men with tears of fear in her eyes for what was about to happen to her.

Seeing the woman's reaction, the leader just laughed.

"This is what you get slut for killing the man we were getting paid to protect. You're going to be set as an example not to fuck with Iwa."

By now the woman was begging for them not to do this and just kill her instead.

Not listening to her pleas the leader slowly walked over to her, undoing his pants, and positioned himself between her legs.

Before the man had time to plunge himself into her his head had went flying. The body collapsed on top of the startled woman spraying her with blood.

When darted out from one's cover one had only a set amount of time to attack the enemy before they could respond and Naruto would not give them that chance to respond. Every single last one of them were given a fatal slash to the Jugular.

After wiping off his sword and sheathing it he approached the fearful woman.

"Don't worry mam, I'm not going to hurt you, but I do think we need to get you some medical attention." Naruto reassured the woman with a kind smile.

At this point the woman was so traumatized and exhausted she did the only thing she was capable of doing, she fainted.

Sighing Naruto took off his black trench coat and wrapped it around her naked form.

Before taking off with the woman to get help, Naruto noticed a discarded leaf headband lying near the rest of the woman's now ruined clothes and realized she must be a kunoichi of Konoha.

He was only about a couple days walk from the village but because of the woman's condition he would have to pick up the pace.

After canceling his gravity seal Naruto raced off to the village with the woman in his arms careful not to go too fast as to not accidentally snap her neck. By mid-evening Naruto arrived at the village's gates.

The chunin guarding the gates took a defensive stance to Naruto's sudden arrival but upon recognizing who he was carrying the immediately rushed to his side and asked what happened to Kurenai-san, which Naruto assumed must be her name.

Only giving a quick response that she was attacked by Iwa nins, the chunin had the doors open immediately for him to pass.

Naruto quickly rushed off to the hospital carrying the woman now identified as Kurenai.

After reaching the hospital and giving a quick overview of what he saw happen and what he suspected happened before he arrived to the nurse, Naruto left Kurenai in the medical staffs capable hands.

Once Naruto exited the hospital a masked ANBU appeared and told Naruto the Hokage wished to speak with him. Upon telling the ANBU ok, he was led towards the Hokage tower.

When they arrived the ANBU went in to the Hokage's office to announce his arrival.

With a command to come in from the Hokage, Naruto entered.

Naruto smiled seeing the face of the old man he had not seen in so many years.

" I don't know who you are stranger, but you have my thanks for aiding one of my Shinobi. I fear had you not arrive she would not have survive. May I inquire your purpose for being the village and your name? '' The Hokage asked the man whom he did not recognize.

"I'm quite hurt Hokage-sama. Do you know any other blonds with whiskers on theiir cheeks?'' Naruto asked in a mock hurt tone.

The Hokage's expression was priceless. His eyes widened slightly as his pipe slid out of his mouth slightly.

"Naruto, my boy is that really you? My word how did you manage to grow so quickly in such a short amount of time? What happened?" The Hokage sputtered out.

"There is much to discuss Hokage-sama so I hope your schedule is free.'' Over the course of the Next hour Naruto gave a brief overview of his life after leaving the village and everything that had happened. When Naruto was finished the Hokage was shocked into silence.

Learning of all the events that had passed. How the blond was able to train in twice the time that had passed thanks to the aid of the Kyuubi ; which in itself shocked the Sandaime as like most he assumed the Bijuu were just mass of chakra. That Naruto was a young adult instead of the teenage he was expecting, fought in the rebellion earning the title manslayer and was now mated to the Kyuubi. To say he wasn't concerned was an understatement. Now while he would have been normally hesitant if anyone else informed them that they were bound to his demon Sarutobi was quite aware of the Uzumaki's special body properties and their connection with the Sage. And the fact that if the boy wanted to cause carnage under the Kyuubi's control he probably would have done so by now.

He also listened as Naruto explained wanting to enter the academy under the guise of a younger form to be able to keep to himself and hide his abilities easier."Well it sounds like you got this planned out well enough and I know you would be a help to whatever team your placed on. I can't see any reason to stop you, so you have my approval. You will begin the academy in a week's time. I suggest you go ahead and activate your genjutsu to give people a chance to get used to you being back. Also I kept your old apartment ready for when you returned so you can set up there. I'm glad your back Naruto, I'm proud of everything you have accomplished and I know you'll make a great shinobi.'' The sandaime Hokage told him sincerly.

"Thanks Ojii-san, that means a lot to me. I think I better head home and get things set up. I feel like making a special appearance at Icharuka's for a little ramen.''

"It is good to see you again after all these years Naruto, but you are well aware that you are going to have to right up a detailed report of everything that has happened to you throughout the years. While I'll give you leeway on the situation with the Kyuubi you understand I can't have a shinobi of my village whose life, ability, and connections I am unaware of. You have a couple of weeks to get your affairs in order before you worry about this report. Until then you are free to do whatever you desire as long as you stay within the village.'' He said as he dismissed Naruto. After Naruto left Naruto called for one of his ANBU. ''I have a mission for you pertains to the safety of this village. ''

As Naruto walked through the streets he was trying to get used to his minitarue form. He was now 5'3 with the apperance of a twelve, or thirteen year old.

He still had his long blond hair in a ponytail and still had a slightly ripped athletic figure, being only a little less toned and muscular than his true form. He still wore his deep crimson tight fitting t-shirt under a black vest to go along with his black cargo pants, but he was not wearing his back and crimson lined trench coat since he had left it with Kurenai since she would have been naked without it.

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive to his old apartment. Creating some clones he gave them orders to fix up the place and stored away his items before unpacking and heading to his favorite restraraunt.

"What can I get for you today sir?'' the young woman asked with a charming smile.

''Well Ayame-chan, I'd love to start off with six miso ramen please. It's been too long since I've had any of your fathers wonderful cooking." said Naruto happily.

Naruto's familiar tone caused Ayame to take a second look at him and when she recognized who he was she immediately called for her father.

"Father come out here you're never going to believe who's here!" Ayame called to her father.

"Who is it Ayame? I was busy cleaning up back there." said Icharuka as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it with people not recognizing me I've only been gone for seven years,'' Naruto said with a grin. ''Okay fair enough that's a lot of time to not be around and reasonable people could forget, but who else has these whiskers?''

Upon recognizing the man now in boy form the old man smiled.

"Well if it isn't my best customer Naruto. How have you been?''

"I've been good. Life has been treating me fairly well with all the sites and food I had. But it's nice to be back in a familiar place. Anyway I was just ordering six miso ramen from Ayame-chan here before she called you out here.''

"Right, I'll get those on them right away. In fact I'll even make the first one on the house." said the old man heading back into the kitchen.

Naruto spent his meal eating and talking to Ayame as he tried to not go into detail about his he was finished Naruto said good bye and paid his bill before heading home to get some rest.

Over the course of the week word had gotten around that the demon container was back and Naruto had to put up with their glares and mutterings of demon once again. However now they really did have cause to call him demon even if they didn't know it. It no longer bothered him what people thought since he had come to realize he could only be himself and if that was not enough for people then it was their loss.

Something different from before though was that he had unintentionally begun to collect a steadily growing group of fangirls around the age of what he appeared to be. Naruto new he looked good for the age he was pretending to be but to have little girls fawning over you was a little creepy for Naruto. He was used to fangirls but not when they were so much younger than him. Kyuubi could only laugh at his predicament but stopped when he threatened that he would end their nightly activities for a month if she didn't stop. Kyuubi had become quite the vixen and a threat of no sex for a month shut her up real quick.

Naruto had taken a break that week from training in order to head to the library to learn what he could about the village's history since he had been gone. He also got a list of students that would be in his class and pictures to match from the Hokage since he would not know them since he had been away from the village for so long.

When the day finally came for him to start at the academy Naruto opted to leave his jounin like vest at home along with his sword and wore just his t-shirt and cargo pants in order to look more like a civilian.

Naruto arrived early in the class room and found he was the only one there yet.

Deciding to take a seat he waited for the others to show up.

When the children began to file in he noted a few individuals who caught his eye.

The first to enter was a boy he recognized by the name of Shino. He seemed very much like the quiet type and just sat down not even seeming to notice Naruto. The next to enter was a girl with dark indigo hair that Naruto recognized as the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. She was also appeared to be a quiet one, but when she met Naruto's eyes she quickly looked away blushing and sat down.

_'Just great another fangirl for me. I can't wait to get out of this child disguise, maybe then all these children will stop looking at me like this.'_

'**Come on Naru-kun, I think it is quite cute that you have so many little admirers.'' **The demon teased the scowling blond. After spending so much time with Naruto she was a lot more relax and casual in how she spoke and interacted.

_'Just remember what I said before, you keep this up and no sex for a week.'_

**'Just because I'm a vixen doesn't mean I always have sex on the mind! I can go quite awhile without sex you know.' **

_''Fine then...I won't do those backrubs you love so much.''_

**''You cold hearted bastard.'' **The Vixen whispered.

The next three to enter were a group of boys Naruto recognized as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Naruto's first impression was Kiba was a loud horn-dog, Chouji was loud and loved food, and Shikamaru was loud and lazy.

The last three to enter that caught his eye was a boy and two girls who seemed to be fighting over him.

_'Looks like I'm not the only one with fangirls.'_ Naruto thought in amusement. .

Naruto recognized the boy as Sasuke, one of the last Uchihas. To Naruto the boy seemed to have a cloud of moodiness around him. No it wasn't just moodiness, there seem to be a spark of darkness around him. Naruto began to wonder if the boy was asexual as he didn't seem to pay attention to the affection of the girls around him. Or maybe he was just an idiot who knew? Naruto was leaning towards the latter.

Anyways the other two girls he recognized by the names of Sakura and Ino. They were both now fighting to sit next to Sasuke with the one named Sakura eventually winning. Upon being defeated, Ino noticed Naruto and to his horror she promptly forgot about the brooding Uchiha and ran to sit next to him. She just sat there looking dreamy eyed at him.

_'God damn it, how many more fangirls am I going to get?'_

Naruto glanced over at the Uchiha only to see the boy smirking at him.

_'Damn you Uchiha, why can't you keep you fangirls to yourself. You just have to pawn them off on me don't ya?'_

The class finally began when the teacher, a man named Iruka, showed up. They spent the first day just sitting while they listened to one big lecture about chakra and what it was. Naruto was so bored that he took a page out of Shikamaru's book and took a nap. Iruka woke him up once and asked him to answer the question he just asked, but was surprised when Naruto answered it correctly after only having to repeat the question. Naruto just went back to sleep afterwards.

Naruto spent the next few months at the academy sleeping almost as much as Shikamaru. The class was now split into girls who were now fangirls of either Naruto or Sasuke. Kiba would often voice his complaints about not seeing what was so great about either of them, but would just be rewarded by a bop on the head by a near female. Ino had lost interest in Sasuke and now sat beside him during every class constantly asking for a date just like Sakura did with Sasuke. Naruto had come to see Ino as a sweet girl with a lot more potential than Sakura if she would just get over this crush she had on him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but knew if she kept this up it would hurt her progress as a ninja. Besides she was still too young for him, he just couldn't tell her that yet. Hinata had also continued to watch Naruto from afar but was just to shy to do anything about it unlike Ino. Naruto really needed to find a way to get rid of these fangirl, them fawning over him was just a waste of their time.

Naruto had also become the number one contender to become rookie of the year earning him Sasuke's constant challenges. Naruto only accepted the boy's challenge once because he was bored out of his mind and pass the time. Beyond that he didn't bother as he knew that thanks to the training he was beyond the boy in skill and it wouldn't be petty; childish one would say if he kept on fighting the boy knowing it would be one sided.

As even more time passed Naruto had finally taken Ino up on a date but only to set her straight on a few things. He had told her that she really needed to stop fawning over him so much. He let her know that he thought she could be a much better ninja if she just focused more on training than she did on boys. He also let her know that guys found strong women much more appealing than a girl that just followed them around all the time. The thing that finally convinced her was that it would also make her strong enough to be able to kick Sakura's ass anytime she wanted. This immediately got her attention and she took Naruto's advice to heart.

She no longer sat next to him in class and instead found a quieter place to sit so she could pay attention. He had already noticed a vast improvement in her over the course of the months.

Naruto had also began to talk with Kiba more trying to give him a few pointers in how to get girls since he realized that until he got one, Kiba would be unable to focus completely on getting better.

Naruto had decided to try to kill to birds with one stone by sitting next to the boy and occasionally talking him up in hopes of getting Hinata to pass on her crush to the dog boy. Kiba seemed like a much better fit for her. Kiba had a loud obnoxious personality that Hinata's shy quiet one would balance out perfectly. Naruto, however, had yet to make much progress. Maybe once Hinata saw how old he really was she would stop trying to go after him and focus on Kiba.

Naruto had yet to have much interaction with Shino, Shikamaru, or Chouji. He had nothing against them he was just tired of dealing with so many children and the ones he did converse with were enough for him to socialize with.

It was finally the last week of the academy and Naruto couldn't be happier. This had literally been the most boring year of his life. He had gone everyday to the academy only to 'learn' things he was already far past in skill and knowledge. In order to make up for the waste of time Naruto was forced to do his normal training once class was over for the day. With the combination of everything, Naruto felt like he had no time at all to relax. It seemed Naruto's schedule was made up of going to the academy, training afterwards, finding time to eat and use the restroom, then going to sleep before doing it all over again. He hadn't even been able to relieve Kyuubi's urges all that often, which she has been very unhappy about. Naruto was so frustrated that he really felt the urge to kill something which he hadn't done for almost a year.

During the final week Naruto sat through a number of written exams and review sessions. He was about to go mad when the final day came for the practical exam. When it was finally his turn to perform a simple Bushin for his practical he ended up going overboard creating enough versions of himself to fill the entire room. Needles to say Naruto passed with the title of rookie of the year. After Naruto received his head band he decided to where it as a belt instead of on his head like normal. Kyuubi was adamantly against him wearing it on his head saying that she liked how his bangs came down his face and she didn't want some stupid headband messing it up. And how she thought the whole hiate-tie idea was stupid in itself. Why would you wear the sign of what village you came from, basically informing the enemy of whom they should take revenge on instead of another village.

Once all the exams were finished Iruka told everyone that passed to return the next day for team assignments.

As soon as Naruto exited the academy he was confronted by an ANBU telling him that the Hokage would like to see him and then disappeared. Curious to what the old man could want; Naruto took off towards the Hokage entering the Hokage's office he was greeted by the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto I just received word that you made rookie of the year. No surprise there huh?''

''After training with a Kenjutsu master and a demon it was pretty evident. I did have an unfair advantage over the students, but I have been helping out those I saw that had potential so it evens things out somewhat.''

"I have no doubt about that. Now Naruto the reason I called you here is to give you advance warning to the team I plans to place you on. Kakashi has personally requested you to be put on his team. When he heard of your skills and being named rookie of the year he immediately requested you. Though unfortunately I could not grant this request as his attention is needed to focus on training Sasuke to use a Sharingan as he is a bearer of the eye himself and considering Uchiha Sasuke's inferiority complex the team's teamwork would only suffer in the long run.''

''I take it there is more to this?''

'' True, this has to deal with another Shinobi. For almost a year now Yuhi Kurenai has been undergoing psychological treatment for what she had almost experienced when you found her. She has just been cleared for a little over a week now, but I don't believe she is ready to go back to solo jounin missions. The doctor said that they have done all they can and that they can think of is give her time. Kurenai however seems desperate to prove herself worthy of the title of jounin so I have assigned her as a jounin sensei. I would like to place you on her team and have you watch out for her on any dangerous mission you may have to undertake. She will probably be more comfortable once you dispel your genjutsu and she recognizes you. Ever since you rescued her she has been asking what became of you. She even still has your coat and says she wanted to return it to you. I would also appreciate it if you could also help her train your fellow teammates as you suggested when you first returned to the village."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. It was horrible what almost happened to her. I would like to make a request for who my teammates be though if I may Hokage-sama.''

"And who might they be?"

"I wish to be paired with Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. I can see a lot of potential in the two of them and believe they could work well together. Hinata has a very timid and quiet personality, while Kiba's is loud and aggressive. I believe that they would balance each other out and hopefully be a positive influence on each other."

"I had similar thoughts in mind. I was going to go with the initial plan of a tracking team, but a tracking team of specialists from other clans doesn't leave a lot of versality and can be easily exploited over time. You should probably go home and get some rest as I'm sure you want to prepare yourself for when you meet up with Kurenai-sana gain.''

Taking that as his dismissal Naruto left the office and headed home.

When he got inside his house and made sure it was secure he summoned Kyuubi masking his chakra in the process as not to raise any suspicion.

**"Why hello there Naruto-kun? Is there a particular reason why you have summoned me at the moment? As I recall at this particular time you would usually be training so I assume something must be up?''**

"Not today Kyu-chan. I decided to take the day off after the week I had. I also wanted to spend some time with you since we've had so little since I started the academy," Naruto informed her as he led her over to the bed.

"**So what did you have in mind?" **The Vixen asked suggestively as she sat down on the bed crossing one leg over the other.

"Not that Kyu-chan or at least not right away. I wanted to know what you thought about the team I'm being placed on?"

"**Well if you really want my opinion, I think this is about the best we could have hoped for. You could teach your teammates a lot and create a strong team. Plus what the Hokage said is correct; I think this Kurenai would do well with you around. You may also want to consider her as a potential mate depending on how she acts towards you. She would probably be very loyal to you for what you did for her, she is very beautiful, and she must be strong if she's a jounin." **Kyuubi said.

"I wasn't really thinking along those lines Kyu-chan. I mean she was very traumatized by what happened to her and I don't want to take advantage of her." Naruto said

Before Kyuubi could respond Naruto continued. "But if she does show interest I won't just turn her down either. Depending on what she's like I'll consider it. I will also try to be as friendly as possible to help her get over what happened." Said Naruto.

"**Ok, I guess that's acceptable. I do think she may have taken a liking to you. I mean she has kept your coat for almost a year. Not many people would do that if they didn't have a reason. It's not even like she can ware it. She's like what, around 5"8', and your 6"2'. The thing would be massive on her." **

"Fine, can we drop this please. How bout I scratch that little itch you've had for all this time?''

At hearing this Kyuubi immediately dropped the subject. Kyuubi loved her 'special' Naruto time and she had not gotten any since before this week's exams began.

The rest of the day Naruto spent relieving all of Kyuubi's needs until they finally passed out from exhaustion.

Still not feeling sleepy though, Naruto headed out for a walk.

As Naruto was walking threw the village that night he noticed a child that looked to be running away from someone and was carrying a rather large bag on his back.

Having his curiosity peaked Naruto 'accidentally' tripped the boy. When the boy wasn't looking he switched the contents of the bag, which turned out to be a large scroll, with a log using a substitution jutsu.

After the boy ran off Naruto headed to a nearby woods to see what he had.

When Naruto opened the scroll he found that it was actually the forbidden scroll of the leaf.

Inside were all kinds of information from kinjutsus to advanced seals.

Seeing one that really interested him Naruto quickly copied it down onto a blank scroll he had on him as a sort of payment for stopping the theft.

When he was done he returned the scroll back to the Hokage to learn that it was stolen by a boy who had failed the academy exams. He was told my Mizuki, a teacher at the academy, that if the boy learned a jutsu from the scroll he would be allowed to become a ninja. When the scroll was discovered missing a search team was sent out. Iruka found the boy and found out what happened but when Mizuki found them and attacked the boy was killed. Iruka was able to stall Mizuki long enough for the ANBU to find them and effectively subdue the traitor.

After being thanked, Naruto left and headed back to the forest to try to learn the new jutsu.

It took him half the night but Naruto finally got it.

By the time he returned to his house Naruto was exhausted. He promptly got into bed without waking Kyuubi and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up still a little tired from last night's outing. Once Kyuubi returned to the mindscape, Naruto got dressed and this time included his vest and sword. Now that he was officially a ninja there was no reason to hide so much. Sure he wouldn't flaunt his skills just to look good but it no longer mattered if anyone found out about the true extent of his skills.

After he was ready Naruto locked his apartment with a few locking seals he had learned that Kyuubi knew and headed for the academy.

Naruto was the last to show up and just barely made it on time.

By the time he sat down Iruka walked in the door.

"Ok class I will now be announcing the team assignments.'' Iruka said as be began listing off the team number, the three students, and the corresponding Jounin Sensei who would be testing them.

''... Team 7 will comprise of Aburame Shinobi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kashi.''At this point Sakura yelled out her joy at being on the same team as her precious Sasuke-kun and told Ino to take that. Ino just ignored Sakura, no longer having interest in the Uchiha boy.

"Team 8 wukk comprise of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto under Yuhi Kurenai and with Team 9 still activate Team 10 will be comprise of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuma.'' Once all the assignments were read Iruka gave the students a speech about Konoha pride and how proud they have made the academy before leaving to his own devices while the students were instructed to wait for their Jounin-sensei.

Naruto sat patiently with his team for about a half hour he already knew Kurenai had been here since Iruka announced the team but saw no point in ruining her fun. When Asuma showed up to collect his team though Naruto decided they waited long enough.

"Hey if you two don't mind following me I think I can kick off thigns with our sensei.'' He said leading his confused team mates to where Yuhi Kurenai had hid herself using a Genjutsu to observe her prospective students.

Naruto then led the confused duo down towards the hidden Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm sorry to ruin your fun but, my teammates and I are started to get a little bored just sitting around and wondered if we could get this over with," Naruto spoke up with a grin.

Kiba and Hinata were just about to ask Naruto why he was talking to a wall when Kurenai dispelled the genjutsu.

"Well I am pleased to see that one of my pupils is well versed in detecting Genjutsu.'' she said with a friendly smile, thought Naruto noted it was a little forced. ''Since it's a nice day out I wish for you three to meet me on the roof to which we will began today's instructions.'' she informed the three of them as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three students then casually treaded up the stairs and arrived on the roof to where Kurenai was waiting for them.

"Why don't you three get comfortable and we'll start off with introductions. I will start off my formally introducing my self around with a few general things so you all can get a feel for who I am.'' she said as her students sat down on the bench.

"Fine, my name's Yuhi Kurenei and I'm a Genjutsu specalist. My likes are spending time with my friends and relaxing at the bath house. My dislikes are perverts and people who show off. My hobbies are cooking and learning new genjutsus. And my dream for now is to make you is to make you three the best team possible and eventually all fellow jounins.'' she said as she glanced at each of her students. ''Inuzuka-san why don't you go next.''

''Okay then.'' Kiba said as he began scratching the ear of his canine companion.

''My name is Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are my animal companion Akumaru and spending time with beautiful girls. My dislikes are arrogant bastard know-it-alls who hog all the girls. My hobby is studying canine breeds and picking up girls. And my dream is to become the Alpha of my clan with a smoking babe as my wife." Said Kiba with a grin.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. '_Looks like one of my students doesn't think with his top head. I'm going to have to work on that.'_

"I guess I'll go next.'' the soft spoken Kunoichi volunteered. '' My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes or I should say interests are flowering pressing, cinnamon buns, learning my family techniques and people who are kind,'' she said glancing over at Naruto and blushing, "My dislikes are people who look down on others or supresses them and my dream is to combine the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan when I become its leader."

_'Looks like I got a lot of work ahead of me to work on that girl's confidence.'_

"That just leaves me then. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, those I considered my beloved, and people who see me for me. My dislikes are those who judge and hate those without attempting to understand them or without just cause. My hobby is training and hanging out with people I consider good friends. And my dream is to become strong enough to protect everyone I care about and eventually have a family."

_'Now that's ironic, the kid with the demon inside him is the most normal one of all.'_

"Also now that we're on the same team there is something I feel you all need to see. After seeing everyone's curious face, including his jounin sensei, Naruto dispelled the jutsu covering him. He returned to his 6"2' height, his muscles returning to there true tone and size, and his face took on its more mature look.

Hinata immediately passed out realizing her crush was actually what looked to be a twenty year old man. Kiba too passed out realizing his idol was a man instead of a boy. Kurenai just stood there in disbelief seeing the man who had saved her almost one year ago.

When Kurenai finally got over her shock, she launched herself at Naruto, nearly knocking him over and enveloped him in a hug, crying into his should while she kept on repeating thank you.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her telling her it was alright tying to comfort the woman.

As Naruto held her, Kurenai eventually cried herself to sleep.

Deciding that Kiba and Hinata would be fine on the roof until they awoke, Naruto sunshine Kurenai and himself back to his apartment since he did not know where the woman lived.

Naruto carried the sleeping Kurenai over to his bed and tried to lay her down, but when he tried to pull away the woman would not let go.

Being glad that Kyuubi was currently napping in his head, Naruto was forced to lay down with Kurenai. The woman just seemed to snuggle up closer to Naruto, which he didn't even bother to fight anymore. Naruto just wrapped his arms around her, earning a sigh from the woman, and decided to get a little rest.

Later that day Naruto awoke to find that Kurenai was still asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

Kurenai must have noticed a change in Naruto's breathing because a little later she too woke up.

Not knowing where she was and not noticing the man she was using as a pillow, Kurenai slowly sat up and looked around. When she finally did notice Naruto she was a little shocked, but calmed down when she verified they were both fully clothed.

''Naruto-san do you mind explaining why the two of us are in bed together?'' While Kurenai was a little irked by the situation she did have to admit Naruto did make a rather good pillow.

''I'm realy sorry about this Kurenai-sensei. You sort of feel asleep on me and since I wasn't aware of where you lived I figured I would bring you back to my apartment to rest. I really didn't want to bother anyone or embarass you, but when I tried to lay you down you sort of wouldn't let go of me. So I figure I would laid down beside you while you slept and nodded off as well. Of course all things considered I didn't do anything inappropriate so you have nothing to worry about.''

When Kurenai remembered how she acted, she blushed and tried to apologize. She was so ashamed a woman of her stature acted like that. How she chose her career wanting to prove herself kunoichi could be just as capable as men and what happened earlier did not help her cause.

"Naruto-san I hope you can forgive me for my behavior. I sort of got carried away. It was just after all this time I wanted to thank that man, thank you for saving my life and I had no idea who you were and where you were. Even when I tried to find out who you were by the Hokage he merely assured me that our paths would cross again so when you revealed yourself as one of my students I guess the shock was a little more then I could handle.''

''I understand your feelings on the matter. I hope you can forgive me for not sticking around and seeing you were okay. I was dealing with some heavy stuff at the time which requried my identity to remain hidden until now. Considering my status as a demon container among things the unncessary attention wasn't something I could afford.''

''Which I can understand. Though I just don't understand this senseless notion of demon containers like yourself bein referred to as less then humans. J ust because you have a demons sealed inside you." Kurenai said making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well, not much I can do about it. So how have you been since the incident?"

Realizing Naruto didn't want to talk about his unique situation, Kurenai took the bait for a change of subject.

"I'm better then I was initially. I still have little incidents once in awhile, but I can at least stand to be around other men now. In the beginning, the mere presence of a guy scarred me and because of that I had to break it off with my then lover Asuma. I just couldn't find peace around a man, until now that is. You're actually the first guy I feel at peace around. If it wasn't for my friend Anko I don't think I would have came this far. She kept me company this whole time and scared the guys away while I was recovering; I think she actually had fun scarring any guy that got near me."

''From what I heard about incidents of this nature that's normal Kurenai-sensei. After what you almost went through almost anyone would have your problem." Naruto said reassuring her.

"Please Naruto-kun, call me Kurenai-chan. After the fact you saved my life I consider you a dear friend of mine."

"Thank you Kurenai-chan. I'm honored you consider me a friend. I just wish I could have been around to help you through your ordeal."

"Actually, you kinda did. Ever since that day I used your coat as a security blanket at night. I know it sounds stupid but it really did make me feel better knowing I had something of the man who saved me." Said Kurenai blushing a little thinking Naruto would laugh at her confession.

"I don't think it's stupid at all Kurenai-chan. It is actually fairly common to latch on to something as a form of comfort after a traumatic event, be it a person or an inanimate object. I just happy my coat could be that for you." Said Naruto sincerely.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but I still want to give you back your coat. I don't feel I need it anymore and besides now I got you on my team which is even better." Said Kurenai cheerfully.

"No problem, but I'll only take it back if you're sure you no longer need it."

"I'm sure.''

"Ok then. So do you think we should go check on Kiba and Hinata? I'm a little curious what they've been up to since they probably woke up. I know for a fact that Kiba's interested in Hinata so I wanted to give him some time alone with her, but I also wanna make sure he didn't do something stupid to get her to kick his ass. I could just see Kiba making some perverted dog comment to Hinata and her closing the tenketsus in his groin. Just the thought makes me cringe." Said Naruto in mock horror.

"Now I'm sure the both of them have more then enough maturity not to act in that fashion. I really wish you wouldn't have just left them out there.''

''Well to be fair I did leave behind some Kagebunshin as I wasn't sure where to take them for the same reasons. In fact they just dispelled and Hinata and Kiba ;eft quite a while ago. They left a note saying they'll meet us there tomorrow at the same time.'' He said as Kurenai nodded and relented. There was nothing that could be done now after all.

Realizing it was getting late, Kurenai and Naruto parted ways. When Naruto got home he summoned Kyuubi once more to talk to her about the day's events before bed.

"**It appears I was right after all." **Said Kyuubi as soon as she appeared.

"What are you talking about? Right about what?"

**"The human woman Kurenai, see appears to have some sort of feelings for you.''**

"It's some sort of heroworship thing. I mean I saved her life after all and all things considered we really don't know each other that well so it's too early to tell.''

**''The woman has some fascination with you. Hell she slept with you in the bed while using your chest as a pillow. It's kind of cute, like one of those fairy tales you humans tell about a young girl and her white knight.''**

**''**Kurenai-san isn't a little girl though. That and she doesn't seem to be the type for that sort of stuff anyway.''

**''All humans have a bit of childishness in heart. It what makes your kind so interesting to watch at times.''**

''Speaking of which weren't you supposed to have been asleep at the time?''

"**That's what I wanted you to think. It's amusing to watch your antics when you believe I'm not aware to watch what you do.''**

"Whatever, what I actually wanted to talk to you about is tomorrow's situation. Kurenai already knows you're sealed inside me so I could tell her that's how I aged so fast, but my teammates Kiba and Hinata don't and its probably going to cause some sort of riff if they find out later or by someone other then me.''

"**Personally I think it's none of their business, but if you feel you need to tell them something, just say you trained in a place where you aged faster because of the time in that plain was slower and leave it at that." **

"I guess that makes sense when you put it like that. It's going to be awkward if they don't accept it though.''

**''Regardless I'm sure you'll find the rights words. So you shouldn't worry about it too much.'' **

The next day when Naruto arrived at training ground eight he was greeted by the faces of Kiba and Hinata. Kurenai was not there yet, but it was still early and would probably be there soon.

"Hey you two how are you feeling? It looked like the two of you took a pretty rough fall when you fainted yestrday so I hope you two are okay?''

''What the hell was yesterday about man!'' Kiba immediately cried out. ''Dude aren't you adults supposed to be the responsible one! And since when the hell were you adult? And how could you and sensei leave us unconscious on the roof? This is just so messed up I don't even know where to begin!''

''Calm down Kiba-san I understand your frustration but before I explain let's wait until Kurenai-sensei gets here then I'll answer your questions.'' He informed them to the other boys annoyance.

After waiting a few minutes Kurenai showed up just on time carrying Naruto's trench coat under one arm.

''Sorry that I'm late. I was halfway hear before I realized I forgot to bring the coat so I had to double back and retrieve.'' Kurenai said as she handed Naruto his coat.

After giving the coat a quick inspection and seeing it was still in good condition, even if it did smell a little feminine, Naruto put the coat on.

"Thank you Kurenai-san, this really is my favorite coat. Not to mention it looks as it's in as good as conditin as ever.''

''You're welcome Naruto-san.''

"Um Naruto-san, is it okay if we ask you a few questions now?" Hinata spoke up, curious on answers now that Kurenai was there.

''Sorry Hinata-chan I did promise answers. Also if you wish you don't have to be so formal with me after all. I mean before my reveal you weren't so I hope this doesn't change things.'' Naruto said as he took a seat to get comfortable, knowing this little interrogation could take awhile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said a little more at ease as she too took a seat getting comfortable.

With that Kiba sat down beside Hinata in front of Naruto and Kurenai, Naruto took note of, sat down right beside him a little to close for his comfort. Kyuubi was just snickering inside Naruto's head at the woman's blatant actions.

After a small bit of silence Kiba spoke up.

"Ok Naruto could you please tell us how come you're so much older then us? Aren't you supposed to be our age or is this some Kekki Genkai thing?''

''Kiba I can tell you now it's not a Kekki Genkai. You seem at age four I was adopted in a matter of words and was taken outside of the village. Part of this training took place in an environment where the speed was relatively double for me then for the rest of the outside world. As such for every year I trained in that place or a relatively equivalent time twice as much passed henceforth my older appearance of roughly young adult age.''

''I guess these circumstances made it hard to ponpoint you're age? Do you mind telling us then?'' Kiba spoke up once more.

''You're right about the first thing and as the second one I can't really tell you. It has a lot to pertain to the security of several people I care about and this information could put them in danger so I'm afraid I can't tell you this. Also all things considered I hope this doesn't put any negative affect on our friendship or the team dynamics as I'm sure there are things about your clan you don't tell people for security reasons. Also before any of you ask, I am not willing to talk about too much of my past at the time. A lot of it pertains to encounters with people who are currently trying to find themselves through life and are going through personal issues so I wish not to divulge their private issues at the time being and the fact I am trying to restart my life over again as a shinobi of this village.''

"I think Naruto-kun has answered enough questions for today.'' Kurenai spoke up. ''Right now our function should be worrying about how we grow and interact not only as a team but a shinobi of this village. Getting into personal matters that won't compromise either of those is not the reason why we were brought here today. As such I believe it's time we get into the main order of business and partake in the true test of seeing whether or not you three are ready to become genin.'' The genjutsu mistress said with a smile.

"Kurenai-chan, I don't think that's necessary. If you're planning on giving us the old bell test like Kakashi does, you might need these." Naruto said holding two bells.

Seeing Naruto holding the two bells, Kurenai searched all over her body trying to find the bells she brought.

"What…How…When?" Kurenai stuttered realizing that somehow since she arrived Naruto had already nabbed her bells without her even noticing.

"Come on Kurenai-chan; if you actually tried to test us I could probably easily distract you while my teammates get the bell. While this is the first step of a team building foundation I think as a group we're all getting along fairly well at the moment so we don't need it. I'm not trying insinuate you're weak or your teaching methods incompetent, but I think there are other more unique things we could do that is suited to us to test our teamwork. In fact I spoke to Hokage-sama about being a member of this team ability because I believe in the long run our abilities would completement each other.''

''You're reasoning appears sound and you're correct we could be focusing our energies into something else instead of reinforcing something that is fairly obvious. We will now begin our training in chakra control exercises. Because of my field expertise I am more then fairly acknowledgeable in building chakra reserves and control then most shinobi along with honing observation and information on how the human body works with the exception of medical professional or interrogators. I wish to impart my knowledge onto you three, but it's going to take a lot of work and training before we get to that.

"Fine I'll trust your judgment Naruto-kun, but this just means we'll begin training today instead of tomorrow like I had planned if you had past the test. We'll begin with tree climbing to work on your guy's chakra control. I like to specialize in genjutsus and chakra control is essential to be any good at them. I want to be able to impart my knowledge onto you, but before I can do that I need to get your control up to par."

With that Kurenai led her team over to a set of trees.

"Wait so we're supposed to climb a tree? How does that help chakra control?'' Kiba spoke up before Kurenai could finish her explanation.

"I think what Kurenai-chan means is that she wants you two to climb the tree without the use of your hands." Naruto informed Kiba who looked at him confused.

''That can't be right? How can you climb a tree without using your hands?''

"Actually Kiba that's exactly what I want you three to do" Said Kurenai not noticing Naruto's raised eye brow when she said three.

"Um Kurenai-chan I think I may be just a little past tree climbing." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm sure you are Naruto-kun but what I meant was for you to be the one to demonstrate to your fellow teammates the correct way to do the exercise." Said Kurenai with an implied 'duh'.

"Oh, Ok you two the trick is to channel your chakra into your feet but just enough so you can stick to the tree. If you use to much you will repel yourself from the tree and if you don't use enough you will slip and fall off." Naruto said as he demonstrated for them by walking up the tree with ease and then hanging underneath a branch to emphasize his point.

Naruto then dropped down from the tree and landed in a crouch before he spoke once more.

"I learned that it helps if you take it one step at a time, trying to discern how much chakra it takes as you slowly make your way up and if you use a kunai to mark your progress." Naruto said earning a nod of approval from Kurenai.

While Kiba and Hinata went ahead attempting to climb the tree, Kurenai approached Naruto.

"Most would instruct their students to do the exercise with a running start, but it appears you have quite a bit of knowledge on this sort of thing. So I wonder, how come you didn't attempt to become a Jounin-sensei instead of a Genin.''

''It's not for me at the time Kurenai-chan. My method of training would be a little too overtop with kids who are from a generation of peace. When I train it's a make or break sort of thing. That and despite my experiences it's nice to take some time to slow down and enjoy life for what it is and if I were to become a Jounin I wouldn't have that luxury.''

Deciding to not ask what Naruto's training was like till later Kurenai responded.

"That's a shame you feel that way. I'm pretty sure given some time and experience you would be a great teacher. I am curious about one thing though; for instance what do you plan to do since you are already past what I'll be teaching your teammates?" Kurenai asked.

"The Hokage mainly wanted me to serve in an assistant teaching role. I will leave most of the teaching to you, but when you need some help explaining or demonstrating something all you need to do is ask. When I'm not needed here, I'll be off somewhere a little more private to continue my own training. Just tell me the day before if you will need help with anything. I will also of course be helping with any missions the team is assigned."

"That's fairly reasonable," Kurenai said a little disappointed that Naruto would not be around that much. She was hoping to actually getting to know the blond beyond his looks, and the few things she knew about him.

Somehow sensing the source of Kurenai's disappointment Naruto spoke up. ''Since I won't be around that much you can stop by my place anything Kureni-chan. I'm actually quite curious about Konoha as a whole and I would need someone who knows all the best spots not to mention I'm hiping we can get to know each other a bit more as well.''

''I would like that as well Naruto-san. If you wouldn't mind though, I'd like for you to stick around today so we can spend the first day as a team." Kurenai said a little brighter since Naruto invited her to spend time with him anytime she wanted.

"That sounds fine to me, but how about we discuss what you got planned for Hinata and Kiba while they continue the exercise?''

The rest of the morning Naruto and Kurenai spent writing up a training regime while the other two genins worked on the tree exercise. When training was finished that day Naruto told his team that he had to go and had things to take care of.

After Naruto left, he began to search for a new area to train at. Where he had previously been training had recently been claimed by team 7 and Naruto was forced to find a new place that he would not be disturbed.

Every training ground Naruto went to either did not fit his needs or was already claimed by a team. After searching most of the day Naruto finally had some success.

He had found a place to train that would offer him complete privacy and no one would bother him, at least no one sane. It was a huge forest with a number of deadly plants and animals, Naruto would be able to completely focus on learning the scrolls Kenshin had given him.

To Naruto it personally wasn't that bad from what he read about it. For someone like him and what he was used to it even sounded kind of homey.

As Naruto walked into the forest he made note of the sign on the outside. It read training ground 44 and someone had carved underneath the title 'forest of death' with what appeared to be a kunai.

Naruto just shrugged and calmly walked inside to set up his new training area completely unaware that some one was currently watching him with a sadistic smirk and lust for blood.


	10. Meeting Anko

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

Anyway a lot of the major dialogue has been changed and revised. So I hope you guys enjoy it.

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS!

0

Story Start-  
0

Naruto casually strolled through the woods of Training Ground 44. This place was a paradise for battle heartened warriors. The place was the very meaning of danger. Wild and vicious animals, interesting plants, space, and raw materials. All one needed was resources for a fire, to build a small hut, and a stream and one would be set.  
_'This place has cute little critters don't you think Kyu-chan?'_

'**Once again Naru-kun your views of this place is an understatement. The nice little animals you're talking about could eat your average genin and some are bigger than you. Your interesting plants are poisonous enough to almost instantly kill any human. Then to top it off, the forest is big enough for someone to get lost in and never find their way out. Only the craziest and skilled ninjas would even think of coming in here.' **

_'Come on Kyu-chan, its not that bad. Besides, don't you think I fit the bill perfectly to train here?'_

'**That you do Naru-kun.'**

Naruto just continued exploring the forest with a smile on his face. He liked a challenge and this place was ripe with challenge. Though the sight seeing and silence soon became boring for the trapped Vixen so she decided to fuck with Naruto a bit.

'**You know Naru-kun; I think I caught Kurenai staring at your cock earlier today.' **

_'W-what are you talking about and where does this come from all of a sudden?' _Lady Killer in training or not Naruto could still be caught off guard and reacted just like any young man would be in the presence or thought of an beautiful woman most would say was out of his lead.

'**Come on Naru-kun, you know she wants it. All she needs is a little encouragement to know you're interested.' **The vixen coaxed playfully.

'And what makes you think I'm even interested in her?' he remarked, trying to reclaim his cool.

'**Don't be like that. What ever happened to that sick sadistic bastard on the battle field that used to fuck any woman that looked your way?' **Kyuubi mocked Naruto.

_'That was different and you know it. Back then I wasn't looking for anything serious and the women I was with weren't either. We were in a war and every day we didn't know if it would be our last. We just wanted to get as much out of life as we could at the time. Besides I've matured past that and am no longer the horny teenager that was a slave to his hormones. I can also tell that Kurenai isn't the type of woman who would be into a one night stand. If anything did happen, it would have to be on a more lasting basis and I don't know her well enough to get into something like that with her. As for the sick sadistic part, I still am that way but I just haven't had the chance to let that part of myself loose yet. I've been trying to keep my battousai side under wraps remember?'  
_

'**You can still be yourself a little more. Try flirting around with Kurenai and some of the other women. You don't have to follow through with anything, just have some fun getting them all hot and bothered. I know what you're really like Naru-kun, no matter how much you've been trying to hide it. You enjoy spilling the blood of your victims in battle. You also enjoy having women fawn over you. It makes you feel good about yourself compared to how you felt like crap when you were younger. I understand that when you were pretending to be a kid that the attention was a little creepy but now that your back to your oh so manly self you can have women your own age after you again.'**

'Fine, I admit I do like the fangirls and I do have fun flirting, but why are you so insistent on this?'

'**What can I say; I enjoy knowing I have a mate so desired by other women. It's nice knowing that with all the women after you that you chose me as your first mate.'**

'So this is mainly one big ego boost for you?'

'**Yep!' **Kyuubi cheerfully replied as Naruto just scowled grumbling about egotistic vixens.

'**Don't be like that Naru-kun; you know I got your best interests at heart too. If you just be yourself, it will also get the women of Konoha on your side. This would make staying here not so bad since you wouldn't have to deal with as many peoples hatred. Sure you may have a few more angry males but who cares about them. Sometimes you just got to use the weapons you got and in your case it's your charm and looks.'**

'Fine you win but do you think we can drop this for now, I'm getting kind of tired of this conversation.' Naruto sighed ending the conversation.

After about a half hour Naruto finally came upon what he considered a _stream_.

'**You would choose a raging river instead of something normal.'**

'Ehh, close enough.' Naruto replied nonchalantly.

After surveying the area Naruto commenced to clear the area of any trees to create his training ground. He drew his sword, disappearing in a flash, and then returned to where he was standing a few moments later appearing to have done nothing. When Naruto sheathed his sword, every tree in a fifty meter radius toppled over outwards.

Naruto just looked around inspecting his new surroundings.

"Hmm, I do good work." Naruto said out loud right before he casually moves his head to the side avoiding a thrown Kunai.

"You know, it's not very nice to spy on people" Naruto said not moving from where he stood right before a woman jumped out from where she was concealed.

The woman appeared to be in her early twenties and had a spiked short purple ponytail. She was dressed in one of the most provocative outfits Naruto had ever seen. She wore a VERY short brown miniskirt, tight fishnet shirt that accentuated her C-cup breasts, and long sleeved brown trench coat over top it all. Her overall appearance left very little to the imagination.

Naruto however did not let his approval of her show on his face.

"Aww, but Anko wanted to play and you looked so fun," the woman said in a disturbing baby like pout as a smirk graced her face.

"Sorry babe but I don't think you're ready for my kind of fun. Most people don't live to long afterwards." Naruto remarked, his voice full of foreboding but nonetheless he was wearing a smirk of his own.

Not liking to be called babe, Anko charged at the man with another drawn Kunai. She then slashed at Naruto not intending to do anything fatal but just to teach him some respect.

Naruto just casually dodged her slash and pinched her on the ass for fun.

This only made Anko angrier and provoked her to unleash two snakes from her sleeves to attack him.

Seeing that the woman was starting to get serious Naruto knew he would have to subdue her pretty soon or this was going to become an all out fight with him possible having to injure her in the end.

Naruto made a single hand seal as two clones puffed into existence. The clones quickly charged Anko, dodging the snakes, at a speed that surprised her and grabbed hold of each of her arms, restraining her. Before she had time to react the real Naruto appeared behind and chopped her on the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is the same Anko that Kurenai-san was talking about earlier?" Naruto wondered to himself.

Deciding that the best thing to do at the moment would be to just wait till the woman woke up, Naruto took a seat on a stump and began to look over one of his training scrolls.

After about fifteen minutes Anko began to wake back up.

"Uhh my head, I really need to learn not to go overboard drinking at night." Anko moaned, unaware of where she was; her head pounding.

"It's good to see your awake Anko-san. I'm sorry for having to be so rough, but things were starting to escalate in our little game and someone was going to end up getting injured if I didn't do something." Naruto said gaining Anko's attention.

As soon as Anko noticed Naruto and remembered what happened, she jumped to her feet and into a defensive position.

"You! Ohh I'm going to have so much fun making you pay for that cheap shot." the kunoichi menacingly growled as she began to reach for another kunai.

"Hold on babe," Naruto said holding up his hands as he sat on his stump.

Apparently calling a woman babe as she holds a very sharp object was not a good idea because as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth he found Anko's kunai stuck into his stump less than an inch right in front of his crotch.

"Uhh, I mean Anko-san," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the kunai between his legs.

Anko just smirked sadistically at his reaction.

"Do you mind telling me though why you attacked me?'' Naruto asked her as he regained his composure.

"I wouldn't really call it an attack but more like trying to teach you a lesson not to steal from my friends." Said Anko half lightly/half threatening.

_'Hey Kyu-chan, did I steal anything recently?'_

'**Not that I can think of Naru-kun.' **

"I think you must be mistaken Anko-san for I have not stolen anything I can think of. What are you even accusing me of stealing?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"Don't play dumb with me chicken shit. You know damn well what you stole. You think it's funny to steal my friend's most precious possession? Do you get you your kicks watching a grown woman break down when she finds that coat gone? You villagers disgust me, always messing with Kurenai by trying to steal the one object she treasures. Now you better give it back like a good little boy or I'm going to make sure you cease to be one." Anko says angrily as she pulls out another kunai.

"Now hold on just a sec. Are you talking about MY coat? Cause I can tell you right now that I did not steal it from Kurenai. She gave it to me." Naruto replied a little irritated at being accused of stealing his own coat by some woman he has never met before.

"Like hell she would just give you that coat. I can tell you for a fact that she can't even sleep without that thing. Now fess up and hand over the coat and I won't hurt you too bad."

"I already told you lady; I did not steal this coat. It's mine and if you don't stop accusing me of stealing it I'm going to have to kick your ass. I don't give a shit if you're a chick. As a kunoichi of this village I will deal with you as I would any shinobi. If you don't believe me, go ask Kurenai herself. She'll tell you the same thing I said." Naruto said getting severely pissed off.

Normally Naruto would be able to keep his cool and not let things like this get to him but over time he has begun to get a little irritable due to not being able to release his darker personality.

"Fine, but you're comin with me. I'm not going to give you the chance to make off with that coat when I leave you alone." Anko said as she grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and began to drag him out of the forest.

After about ten minutes of walking along, being pulled by his sleeve by Anko, Naruto got fed up.

"That's it, I'm tired of you dragging me though this forest. If you do not release me this instant you are going loose that arm. It will be much easier if you just allow each of us to run there. I promise not to run off but when you find out I was telling you the truth, I expect a full apology." Naruto said reverting to his Battousai persona for the first time in over a year but then just as quickly, he changed back and got his emotions under control.

As soon as Naruto made the change in personality, Anko immediately released him. She could almost see her death before her eyes. However as soon as Naruto got back in control of himself, Anko regained her composure.

"Fine, we can run but I'll be keeping an eye on you." Anko threatened with that menacing 'Kunai up the ass' glare as one would call it.

By the time the two of them reached Kurenai's apartment, Naruto had calmed down a good deal. He had tried looking at things from Anko's perspective and he had to concede that she was just trying to look out for her friend. However, she could have shown a little more tact in dealing with the situation.

As Anko knocked on the door, Naruto stood off to the side relaxing knowing that this whole mess would be cleared up as soon as Kurenai set her friend straight and he would be able to get back to training.

The two only had to wait a few seconds before they could hear Kurenai on the other end ask, ''Who is it?'' from inside. Anko just replied that it was her and not bothering to let her know that she brought someone with her.

When Kurenai answered the door Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Standing there in the doorway was Kurenai with wet hair and dressed in only a loose bathrobe that was showing a good deal of cleavage from her large bust.

"Oh Anko-chan, it's great to so you. How did that mission go, I haven't seen you in what? Two weeks? Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Kurenai excitedly said giving her friend a hug and walking inside leaving the door open behind her for Anko to follow.

From what Naruto could tell, it seemed that in Kurenai's excitement at seeing her friend that she completely didn't notice him standing their.

As Anko began to enter, she made sure to drag Naruto inside with her. She didn't even take into consideration the state of Kurenai's dress due to her lingering anger at Naruto.

"Please have a seat; I'll be right back with some drinks. While you're waiting why don't you tell me what brings you here unless you just came to hang out?" Said Kurenai as she walked into the kitchen with her back still turned on the duo.

As they both took a seat Anko responded.

"Of course I'm always up to hanging out with you Kurenai-chan but this time I do have a reason. I caught another guy who snuck into your home and stole from you again." Anko said a little loudly so Kurenai could here her from in the kitchen.

"Oh really? What did they take this time? Was it another one of those damn perverts after my panties again?" Said Kurenai sounding only slightly irritated like it wasn't too uncommon.

"No no, nothing like that. One of those stupid villagers tried stealing that coat of yours again. I swear, I don't know what those bastards problem is." Anko responded in annoyance.

While this conversation was going on, Naruto was sitting in his chair with a bored look upon his face, but in his mind he was smirking like a madman at how Anko just kept digging her whole deeper.

"Someone robbed Naruto-kun? When did this happen? Is he okay?" Asked Kurenai worriedly from the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun? Who the hell's Naruto?" Asked Anko completely confused.

"Huh? Oh he's the guy who saved me and left the coat wrapped around me. I just met him again a couple of days ago. Apparently he's been masquerading as an eleven year old for the past year under an advanced genjutsu and attending the academy. When he graduated, he ended up being placed on my team. During introductions he revealed himself to me and his teammates. I've just started to get to know him but he seems really nice. But enough of that, what did you mean someone stole Naruto-kun's coat? I just gave it back to him this morning, how could he have been robbed of it already?" Kurenai asked once more still worried for Naruto's safety.

After hearing all this, Anko looked over at Naruto only to see him giving her a smug 'I told ya so' look.

"Um Kurenai-chan, what exactly does this Naruto guy look like?" Anko asked hesitantly.

"Why are you asking?" Kurenai asked suspiciously.

"No reason, just curious to what this mystery man looks like," Anko lied.

"Well if you really want to know, he had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, about 6"2', caries a sword strapped to his side, wears black pants and a black vest over top a crimson T-shirt,…" As Kurenai began to describe Naruto she began to drift off into her own little world thinking of him. Anko on the other hand was just staring at Naruto as Kurenai began to describe him perfectly. "…He has beautiful cerulean eyes, a deliciously toned body, very nice firm ass…" At this point Kurenai wasn't even aware she was speaking to anyone, she was completely in her own fantasy world. Anko and Naruto on the other hand, were now staring at the kitchen in a little disbelief at the things coming out of Kurenai's mouth. "…Hmmm, and when he smiles, oh it just wants to make you ravage him where he stands." Finally Anko couldn't take Kurenai's musings any longer and spoke up to get her attention.

"Uhh Kurenai-chan, you can stop now. I think I get the picture." Anko said loud enough to bring Kurenai back to reality.

Although Anko and Naruto couldn't see it, Kurenai had turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment at what she had said.

"Sorry about that Anko-chan, I guess I got a little carried away." Kurenai said still a little embarrassed. She was just glad Naruto wasn't there to here what she just said.

"That's ok, but I think I may have been a little mistaken when I said the coat was stolen." Anko said with a nervous chuckle.

"What are talking about Anko?" Kurenai asked regaining her suspicious demeanor.

Naruto was currently still relaxing in his chair but mentally he was feeling very smug.

"I think I may have accused this Naruto guy of stealing his own coat and may have tried to beat him up because of it." Anko said being the one now embarrassed.

"Anko how could you! I just got done telling him this morning how great a person you are and now you pull this! I need you to get along with him, how am I ever going to get to spend time with him if he hates my best friend!" Kurenai shouted as she stomped into the living room carrying a tray of drinks.

Deciding that he had had enough amusement, Naruto decided to speak up.

"Oh don't worry Kurenai-chan, I don't hate your friend. I know it was just a misunderstanding and besides, I would never hold another person's actions against you." Naruto said causing Kurenai to notice that someone else was in the room with them.

When Kurenai saw that it was Naruto in the room with them she dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying and just starred at him in shock.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…how long have you been sitting there?" Kurenai asked doing a very good impression of Hinata.

"Actually I came in with Anko. She dragged me here to confirm that I didn't steal my coat from you, which you did. It was fairly amusing to hear that you like my ass though." Naruto said causing her to blush a deeper shade of red than he had ever seen. Kurenai was so absolutely mortified that she had yet to remember the state of dress she was in. To top it all off, during the course of Kurenai dropping the tray and talking to Naruto, her bath robe had gradually parted more and more. Her robe at this point was practically off and was only covering her nipples. Naruto definitely noticed this and after a bit so did Anko.

"Um Kurenai…I'm sure Naruto probably loves your clothing choice, but I think you might want to put on something more appropriate unless you plan on giving him a striptease." Anko hesitantly said.

As soon as Anko said this, Kurenai looked down and gasped realizing she was only in her bath robe which was almost falling off. Kurenai tightly pulled her robe shut and ran into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"As entertaining as that was Anko, I think maybe we should have let her know I was here a little sooner. You may want to go check on her to make sure she's alright." Naruto said feeling guilty that he found the situation so amusing.

"You mean you purposefully stayed quiet just for your own entertainment! Hell, the only reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't think anything about it until she was practically flashing you!" Anko yelled at him.

"I apologize Anko-san, I didn't mean to embarrass her too much. I thought she would have noticed me a lot sooner. I had no idea she would say what she did and as you said 'practically flash me'." Said Naruto sincerely.

Anko just huffed and stormed out to Kurenai's room to check on her. When Anko got to Kurenai's room, she knocked on the door asking if she was alright. Upon not receiving an answer, she gently opened the door and walked in. What she found once inside was her friend on the bed with her head pressed into the pillow and could faintly hear the muffled sound of sobbing. Feeling bad for her friend, Anko slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on Kurenai's shoulder.

"Hey Kurenai, are you okay?" Anko asked softly.

At first Kurenai didn't reply and only continued to cry, but after a little while she turned her head, looking at Anko with tear stained eyes.

"Oh Anko…" sniffle,"how am I ever going to be able to look Naruto-kun in the eyes again after what just happened…" she sniffled. ''...when we first introduced ourselves, I said I hated perverts and then I go and sound like one myself…" she sobbed a little. "I've never been so embarrassed before in my life." Kurenai said starting to break down once more.

"Come here Kurenai-chan, I'm sure it will be fine." Anko said gently as she pulls her friend into a hug allowing Kurenai to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sure Naruto won't hold what happened against you. You did nothing wrong, you thought it was just the two of us and we were just having a little girl talk. I should have made sure let you know I brought someone with me, but in my anger I forgot all about that." Anko said continuing to reassure Kurenai, which appeared to be working a little since her sobs were slowly starting to cease.

"But even if he doesn't think I'm a hypocrite, he still heard what I think of him while seeing me almost naked. It's still very embarrassing." Kurenai said as she sat back regaining her composure a little.

"Kurenai, I can practically guarantee that this is not the first time Naruto has heard things like that. Someone as good looking as him doesn't get through life without probably being told things like what you said and a lot of women probably are a lot more vulgar. As for him seeing you almost naked, it will just give him a little incentive to pay you a little more attention." Anko joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oh, so you think Naruto-kun's good looking too huh?" Kurenai teased feeling better thanks to Anko.

"I'm not blind Kurenai; of course I think he's good looking. Hell I think your intimate description of him fits dead on. I mean who wouldn't want to tear into that hot hunk of a man. The only thing that kept me from jumping him, was that I thought he was an asshole." Anko said indignantly.

"Hey, watch it Anko, I already called dibs on him." Kurenai said playfully.

"Oh really? Can it actually be that the ice queen of Konoha is actually going after a man and not the other way around? I'm shocked." Said Anko as she mocked surprise.

"Laugh it up Anko-chan; Naruto-kun will be mine." Kurenai said continuing to play along.

"Hmm, well, maybe we should have a little competition to see who can snag Naruto if you're so sure of yourself." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Hey wait a minute; I thought you weren't interested in him." Kurenai said a little nervous knowing Anko's reputation about getting the men she wants.

"I did already tell you I thought he was hot and now that I know he isn't an asshole, he suddenly seems VERY appealing. Not to mention I love a good challenge." Anko said only half serious in a playful manner. She was mainly just trying to spur Kurenai into acting on her feelings, but was still a little intrigued by the mysterious Naruto and that more than merited maybe having a little fun.

"Fine then, but on one condition" Said Kurenai giving in to her friend's challenge.

"Name it." Anko replied

"The winner has to share. I will be damned if you win and I never get to be with Naruto. This way it's only friendly competition and no matter the outcome we both can get what we want." Kurenai said in a tone leaving no room for argument.

"Ok that's fine with me but does that mean if you win, you still have to share him with me?" Anko asked since she was surprised by the one condition Kurenai set.

"Yes it does. It wouldn't be fair if the rule didn't go both ways, besides you're my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone else I would be more willing to share a man with." Replied Kurenai shocking Anko a little that her friend was actually serious.

As Anko came to terms with this development an evil smirk began to grace her lips.

"You know Kurenai-chan; I think Naruto just became the luckiest guy in the village to have two hot bitches like us vying for his attention" Anko said laughing sinisterly.

Kurenai too could only laugh at that statement.

"Your right about that Anko, most men would probably do almost anything to just go out with either one of us and here we have already decided that Naruto gets us both. How about we go back outside and see what Naruto-kun is doing. He's probably wandering what the hell happened to us by now."

Meanwhile at the same time Naruto was sitting on the couch bored out of his mind.

_"What the hell could have happened to those two? It's been over three fuckin hours!" _

'**You know Naru-kun; I could think of a few things we could do to take your mind off the time' **

Hearing this Naruto's cock visibly twitched.

"Umm… as good as that sounds Kyu-chan, how about we save that for tonight. I don't think Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan would be very happy to see me fucking you when they come back out." Naruto said being a little thrown off by Kyuubi's comment even if he shouldn't knowing how the horny fox seems to always be ready to have a go at him.

Back in Kurenai's room Kurenai had just gotten done telling Anko they should get back out there before she got up and headed for the door but stopped at what Anko said next.

"Kurenai did you forget that you're still in you bath robe or is this part of your plan to get Naruto before me?" Anko said making fun of Kurenai's forgetfulness.

Blushing, Kurenai headed back to her wardrobe to put on something more appropriate.

After another half hour, Kurenai had finally made herself look presentable with a little help from the two friends stepped out of Kurenai's room they found Naruto asleep on the couch with a string of drool trailing down the side of his face. Seeing this Anko motioned for Kurenai to stay quite. Silently Anko walked up to Naruto's sleeping form and carefully pulled down his pants to get a look at what they were competing for.

What she found caused a slight gasp from Kurenai and lustful smirk from Anko. Yes, Naruto's ten inch member was definitely incentive enough to agree to share him they both thought. However as Anko slowly started to reach for it Kurenai slapped her hand away giving the woman a glare that said 'no'. As Kurenai finally got Naruto's pants back on without him waking up she turned to see her friend giving her a slight pout about stopping her fun. Kurenai just leaned close to Anko's ear and whispered "You can have all the fun you want with him as soon as he agrees he wants us," earning another lustful smirk from Anko that said she planned to do just that.

Deciding it was a good time to wake Naruto; Kurenai bent down next to him and gently shook him softly telling him to wake up. Naruto just shrugged her hand off mumbling about 'five more minutes'. Anko seeing that the subtle approach was not working, walked up to Naruto and shoved him out of the couch causing him to land in an unceremonious heap on the floor with a loud 'Umph'.

"Oww…How did I wind up on the floor?'' The groggy Naruto said with a groan.

"That would be because of Anko-chan here!" Kurenai said glaring at the woman.

"Well I wouldn't have had to be so rough if Naruto would have woken up the first time!'' The woman replied in her defense.

"Next time please try something else before resorting to that. It's a very unpleasant way to wake up." Naruto said as he slowly stood up.

"However I may have deserved it after embarrassing to such an extent. I am deeply sorry for putting you through that and hope you will please accept my apology Kurenai-chan." Said Naruto giving a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I'm over it. Besides after what you've done for me there is little you could do to make me mad at you." Kurenai said waving off his apology.

"I'm glad you're feeling better then. If you don't mind though, it's getting late and we need to pick up our next mission tomorrow morning so I think I should get going to get some rest." Said Naruto with a yawn.

Realizing it was getting quite late, Kurenai felt badly for making Naruto wait so long for her.

"Oh I completely forgot what time it was. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for me." Apologized Kurenai.

"It's fine, but like I said I really must be going. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Hokage Tower. See ya around Anko." the blond said with a wave goodbye as he headed for door after giving a slight bow goodbye.

"Night Naruto" they both said as Naruto exited and closed the door behind him.

As Naruto walked down the street he rubbed the back of his head still feeling a bit sore from being knocked on the ground.

_"I really should have stopped pretending to be asleep after Kurenai-chan attempted to wake me up."_

"**That's what you get for being curious about what they would do if they thought you were asleep." **The vixen remarked with a giggle.

_"Well at least I know their both definitely interested now, but I didn't think Kurenai would be bold enough to go through with sneaking a peak of me. I was a little disappointed Kurenai stopped Anko, I was looking forward to getting a little sexual release."_

"**If all you wanted was some sexual release all you had to do was ask." **Kyuubi purred as she sent images of him and her going at it like the demons they are.

As Naruto stepped into his home he could only groan at the images. Quickly Naruto placed the strongest locking, silencing and privacy seals he knew on his apartment right before summoning his sex goddess of a mate.

As soon as Kyuubi poofed into existence, she quickly pulled him into a very heated and passionate kiss wrapping her tail around him to pull him closer to her body. Not to be outdone by her, Naruto extended his tong to trace along the bottom lip of his mate seeking entrance.

Getting the message, Kyuubi complied and quickly had her mouth invaded by Naruto's tong as it began to dual with her own. As the two continued their dual, Naruto and Kyuubi's hands began to roam all over each others body exploring every inch. When Naruto's hand came into contact with her clothing covered hardened nipple, Kyuubi gasped in pleasure causing Naruto to grin into the kiss. Continuing with his actions, Naruto took a hold of her nipple and gave it a slight tweak causing yet another groan from the pain and pleasure combination.

Kyuubi realized that she was currently losing this battle but couldn't help not to mind in the least. Deciding that he had enough messing around, Naruto led Kyuubi to the bedroom so they could progress in a more comfortable setting. As Naruto continued to kiss his mate, he gently lowered her onto the bed never breaking the kiss.

Feeling the need to breath after a few minutes, Naruto pulled away only to begin undressing her starting with the top of her kimono. After prying apart the front of Kyuubi's kimono, he just stood their looking down at her exposed bountiful chest knowing he would never get tired of the sight. Seeing Naruto's brief stall, Kyuubi took the chance to start undressing Naruto starting off with his coat.

Kyuubi's actions seemed to bring Naruto back to reality because as soon as hit coat hit the floor, he leaned down to capture her lips in another heated kiss.  
Slowly he began trailing kisses down the side of her jaw and further to her collar where he bit down with just enough force to break the skin allowing him to taste the sweet nectar of her blood.

Ever since the first time the two had made love they had begun to exploring each others likes and dislikes. One thing Naruto learned a couple of weeks into their relationship was that Kyuubi had a slight fetish for pain mixed with her pleasure. The two combined always seemed to send her to new heights of ecstasy.

As Naruto tasted Kyuubi's blood, she was in a state of bliss. She loved how her mate always new what to do to please her.

Regaining a bit of coherent thought, Kyuubi unfastened his black vest pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She then began pulling the back of his crimson T-shirt up causing him to release her collar so that she could completely pull the article off.

Once Kyuubi had completely undressed Naruto's upper torso, it was her turn to stare in appreciation. Like her love, she too always enjoyed seeing her mate unclothed allowing her to see everyone of his rippling muscles. With every movement he made, his muscles seemed to bulge. Once more feeling the need to feel his love, Naruto leaned over once more but this time took one of her exposed and hardened nipples into his mouth giving it a brief kiss before he began to suck.

Taking her moans as encouragement, he then began to caress and massage he other free breast. Kyuubi loved Naruto's ministrations. She had no idea how someone could be so hardened and bloodthirsty on the battlefield but be so gentle and caring in bed. She loved how her Naru-kun always made sure she received the utmost pleasure before his own, she couldn't think anyone could be a more attentive lover.

Naruto continued his careful ministrations of her chest switching his mouth and hands from breast to breast and then moved his free hand to untie the rest her kimono freeing her lower half leaving her completely in the nude. Naruto had long ago learned that Kyuubi never wore any undergarments under her kimono. He assumed it was so that she was ready anytime he was in the mood for a bit of fun in bed. She was definitely true to her word that she was making up for lost time.

Having her completely at his loving mercy now, the blond moved the hand he just used to finish undressing her down to her already moist slit. Slowly he teased her waiting pussy, trailing his fingers just around its edges making sure to brush its center every so often which earned even more whimpers of frustration from the sexy vixen.

**"Please...Naru-kun stop teasing me...you're driving me insane. I need to feel you inside me...I feel like my whole body's on fire." **Whimpered Kyuubi.  
Deciding to take pity on her, Naruto took things to the next level by slowly inserting one finger into her soaked entrance as he took her mouth into another kiss biting down gently drawing a bit more blood.

Kyuubi moaned loudly at the combination of pain and pleasure once again. She then began grinding her pelvis against his hand to get his finger to fuck her faster. Knowing what she wanted, Naruto inserted a second finger into her glistening pussy and then a third. With three fingers fucking her wet twat, he stopped his ministrations of her breast with his other hand only to have it reach behind her and give her ass a forceful squeeze causing her to suck in a deep breath. Not giving her time to think, he quickly thrust his index finger right up her anus making her eyes widen in shock.

Naruto continued using his one hand to finger fuck her cunt while using the other to fuck her up the ass. Kyuubi was beyond thought and completely lost in her pleasure.  
Naruto kept up these actions for a few minutes shifting between different speeds with his hands as he alternated between kissing her and sucking on her breasts.  
By the time Kyuubi was about to cum she was positively screaming at the top of her lungs.

**"OH YES...YES...NARUTO PLEASE...FASTER...OHH I'M ABOUT TO CUM...JUST A LITTLE LONGER...NARRUUUTOOOO! **Kyuubi screamed as she finally came from Naruto's actions.

It took a bit for her to come down from the throws of her orgasm but as she did, she slowly leaned forward and gave Naruto a tender kiss filled with all the love she had for him.

**"Hmm...I love you so much, I don't know how I got along before I met you. Whenever we're together I feel nothing in the world matters. I think the Yondaime sealing me inside of you was the best thing that ever happened to me. If Icould ever see him again I have to thank him." **Said Kyuubi contently.

"I'm glad I met you too but I still want to find a find a way to free you from this seal. I want to one day be able to be together without me having to summon you using my chakra to keep you hear. I hope one day, we'll be able to have little kits of our own, but until you're free that can never happen." Said Naruto holding Kyuubi's naked form.

**"I look forward to having your kits too and I know we'll one day find away to get rid of this seal. It's not like we don't have all eternity." **Said Kyuubi leaning closer against Naruto till she felt something hard poking against her leg.

When she looked down she immediately noticed the rather large bulge in Naruto's pants and realized he had yet to receive any satisfaction.  
**"Oh Naruto I completely forgot, please let me help you with that 'little'problem." **Kyuubi said seductively giving Naruto's groin a small grope causing a small moan to escape his lips.

Taking that for a yes, Kyuubi began unfastening his pants. With a little help from Naruto, she was able to get his pants off in no time leaving him too completely nude and allowing his already hardened cock to spring forth to attention. Gently taking his manhood in hand, slowly she began to pump it up and down while rotating her wrist. Noticing the bit of pre-cum that had begun to form on its tip; she bent down giving the head a kiss and a small lick that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

Liking the taste of her mates cum, she took the entire head into her mouth and began to suck earning another moan from Naruto. In the beginning when Kyuubi had first tried giving him a blowjob she was inexperienced and didn't quite know what to do besides the obvious, but over time she had slowly learned exactly what to do to make him puddy in her hands or in this case, in her mouth.

Still griping his cock, she began bobbing her head up and down sucking while twirling her tong around it. The slurping sounds she was making while sucking his cock was music to Naruto's ears and only served to arouse him more.

For over ten minutes Kyuubi continued her actions trying to milk the white nectar out of his rod using almost every trick she new. Becoming impatient however, she tried something new that she had only begun learning to do in the past couple weeks. Taking her hand off the base of his dick she slowly began moving her head further and further down his shaft trying to fit in completely in her mouth.

When she had first attempted to do this she could only fit about three fourths of him in her mouth, but over what little time she has practiced she could now partially control her gag reflex to completely take him in. This in its self was a major accomplishment for her since it's not easy to fit anything ten inches long all the way in your mouth.

She continued to move her head further and further down taking his cock in her mouth and down her throat until her nose hit his batch of blond pubic hair. Now having completely deep-throated, she began bobbing her head up and down once again while softly humming to stimulate his manhood even more. The humming was something she had just learned a week prior when she had hummed her approval while deep-throating him and had caused him to cum soon after. This time was almost no different and after only a few minutes he was ready to explode.

"Yes that's it...right there. I love how great your mouth feels...and that humming thing your do drives me crazy. I think...I think I'm gonna cum." Naruto said between pants.

Hearing about his appending release she removed him from her throat, keeping only the head in her mouth and began stroking the shaft with her hand. A moment later she was rewarded with a blast of his semen. She attempted to keep it all in but even as she tried to swallow rope after rope of cum, a little still managed to escape leaking out the side of her mouth. When Naruto was finally finished cumming, they were both left feeling very content.

After Kyuubi finished sucking his cock clean she removed her head. With a wicked glint in her eye she sensuously wiped the side of her mouth clean of cum with her finger only to suck it clean in her mouth while looking directly at Naruto.

Seeing his mate savor the taste of his cum and then seeing it swallowed down her throat, Naruto instantly began to harden once more for another round. Leaning forward he gave his horny vixen another loving kiss tasting himself on her lips. **"I love so much Naruto, I hate that we can't be together like this all the time. Whenever I'm out here with you I feel like nothing else matters"**Said Kyuubi leaning against Naruto as he held her.

"I love you too Kyuubi and I know what you mean. I know that you're always with me because of the seal, but it's just not the same as holding you in my arms." Said Naruto a little saddened.

**"Please Naruto let me feel you inside me. I want to feel you completely fill me, I need you." **Kyuubi said looking him directly in the eye practically begging him.  
Not even saying anything, Naruto only gave a slight nod before he laid her gently on her back on the bed. He then moved up her body as she spread her legs and he gave her a kiss. Not looking away, he used his hand to line himself up with her entrance. When he felt her wet slit he slowly began pushing himself in earning a purr of happiness from his lover.

To him she felt just as tight as the first time he was with her, which he suspected was due to her ability to regenerate at will. When he finally had him self completely sheathed inside her he felt he had died and gone to heaven, yes he could definitely never get tired of this. Returning from his thoughts, Naruto slowly began pulling back till just his head remained inside causing a groan of protest from her until he once again pushed himself all the way in.

After continuing this process for only a bit, he grabbed her breasts and began to fondle them with his expertly skilled hands. As he caused his love to moan louder and louder in pleasure he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of his skills. It is definitely true what they say, practice makes perfect and practice was something he had a lot of. Suddenly right before she climaxed Naruto stopped causing a confused and frustrated look to appear on her face. "Don't worry I'm not through with you yet, I just thought we would try something different."

With that he flipped her around off of her back and onto her front. Realizing what he meant, Kyuubi got up onto her hands and knees giving her bum a little shake in his direction.  
Smiling at her antics he grabbed a hold of her hips, lined himself up, and quickly sheathed himself once again to the hilt. Due to this position he could bury himself much deeper into her sex.

Being surprised by his sudden action caused her to take in a deep breath but she loved the feeling of his forceful intrusion. Naruto continued to pound into her hungry pussy with abandon while she attempted to grip him with her muscles with every thrust. Kyuubi was once again screaming his name over and over as her body was racked with pleasure. Loving every minute of it he suddenly gave her ass a strong smack causing her yell at the top of her lungs due to the pleasure of the pain. It only took a few more minutes of his pounding with the occasional slap of the ass until she was on the brink of orgasm.

With a couple more thrusts, Kyuubi was sent over the edge with her loudest scream yet as her vaginal muscles tightly gripped his member tying to force out his own cum.  
Wanting to orgasm with her, Naruto allowed himself to be brought to release by her pussy's actions. With a final thrust, performing a quick contraceptive jutsu that he had become so good with that he only needed one hand, and released himself deep within her completely coating the inside of her walls.

Feeling exhausted from their activities, he just managed to pull himself free before he fell onto the bed right beside her.

They were both just so tired that they just snuggled up with each other having Naruto wrap his arms around her before they began drifting off to sleep.

**"I love you." **Kyuubi said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too." replied Naruto quietly as he followed her off into slumber.

It was the next day and Team 8 were undergoing a mission.

_"Falcon here, target is in sight."_

"Dog here, be advised target is considered armed and dangerous."

"Kitsune here, I'm going in. Panther please provide back up should target attempt to escape. On my mark we shall begin the operation."

"3...2...1...GO!"

At this point Naruto, aka Kitsune, burst out of the tree he was in, drew akunai, and dived at the cat as he threw the kunai behind the cat to stop it from escaping in that direction. As soon as Naruto grabbed a hold of the cat however it went berserk on Naruto's face trying to slash it to pieces. The cat left many deep and painful scratches before Naruto was forced to release it. As soon as the cat was free it took off leaving Naruto writhing in pain on the ground holding his face. Kurenai, aka Panther, tried to provide backup and capture the cat but it just ran through between her legs before she could grab a hold of it. The mission then proceeded into absolute chaos as Kiba, aka Dog, and Hinata, aka Falcon, tried to help capture the cat, however it proved to be just to agile for the two and ended up causing the two to slam into each other leaving Hinata laying on top of Kiba in a very compromising position. As this all happened Naruto was finally able to recover and had completely lost his calm exterior. Standing Naruto yelled into the comm. system.  
_  
"THIS IS MISSION LEADER KITSUNE! UNDER CLEARANCE CODE B334F29R THIS MISSION HAS BEEN UPGRADED TO ASSASSINATION! I DON'T CARE HOW BUT I WANT THAT CAT DEAD! I REPEAT AUTHORIZATION HAS BEEN GIVEN TO PROCEED WITH DEADLY FORCE!"_

Naruto's team could not believe what they were hearing. Naruto had actually lost it enough to order them to kill the Fire Daimeyo's wife's cat. And what the hell was clearance code b334f29r? Did he just make that up? However all their attempts to calm Naruto down were in vain since he had switched off his comm.

Naruto had just unsheathed his sword and had taken on his Battousai persona mixed with a slight hint of insanity. Completely releasing all of his gravity seals Naruto dashed forward with inhuman speed hold his sword ready for attack. Right before reaching the cat Naruto leapt into the air and let forth a yell of, "HITEN MITSURUGI RYU RYUTSUISEN ZAN!" then came down plunging his sword straight through the cat's vertebrae in a sword-plant fashion killing it instantly. Naruto however; still not yet finished, formed a set of one hand seals while holding his sword out away from him with the cat still skewered on it shouted, "KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" and breathed out a stream of fire toasting the cat's carcass, effectively turning it into a very burnt catcabob. Naruto then struck his sword into the ground and began dancing around it in a type of Mexican hat dance while shouting, "IT'S DEAD, IT'S DEAD, IT'S FINALLY DEAD!" and eventually stopping to cackle in such an evil tone that it would make even Orochimaru cringe in fear.

After finally calming down enough to regain his control, Naruto looked around to see his entire team just looking at him as if he had completely lost it, which technically he had there for a bit. Scratching the back of his head and looking a bit sheepish Naruto apologized.

"Sorry everyone, I guess I kind of lost it back there for awhile. Not having been given the chance to kill anyone for over a year has made me a little unstable but I think after that performance I should be okay for quite awhile."Naruto said feeling very embarrassed for the way he had acted.

"Umm...its fine Naruto-kun but maybe you should think about taking an assassination mission every now and then to keep anything like this from happening again." Kurenai said trying to reassure it was fine.

"GOD DAMN NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE! ONE MINUTE WE WERE TRYING TO CATCH THE CAT AND THE NEXT YOU TURN IT INTO A FUCKING ASSASSINATION MISSION USING A CLEARANCE CODE I'VE NEVER EVEN HERD BEFORE! NOT TO MENTION THE OVERKILL YOU USED ON THE CAT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM, THAT WAS THE SCARIEST SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN" Kiba ranted, not helping matters at all.

"Once again I'm sorry Kiba and I assure you I'll try to make sure I don't go so long bottling up my rather bloodthirsty nature but I think we should maybe keep this under wraps. It might freak a few people out if word got around."Naruto said trying reassure Kiba he was fine now.

"Ok Naruto-kun b-b-but what are we going to tell the Hokage about the Fire Lord's wife's cat?''

"Umm...about that, hold on a sec," said Naruto turning around to pick up his sword, pushing the dead fried cat off with his sandal, and putting it back in its sheath.

Naruto then performed a couple of seals and murmured, "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu", disappearing underground only to pull the cat underground too before reappearing. Naruto then turned around and gave another sheepish grin.

"Umm...under clearance code umm...x69hj4z ya that's it, I declare this mission to be a level omega team secret never to be spoken of again not even to the Hokage under his own law." Said Naruto slightly nervous.

Kiba just scowled at Naruto.

"Are you just making up these clearance codes?" growled Kiba not really believing that their was even such codes.

"Umm...of course not. I gotta go, please stay hear and I'll be back in a half hour." Naruto said before darting off leaving his team behind only to stare at where he had just been standing.

A half hour later team 10 sees a small black haired boy walking up to them carrying a cat that looks exactly like the one Naruto had just killed. As soon as the boy stopped in front of the team his image changed to reveal he was actually Naruto in a hinged form.

"Here we go guys, I made sure to get a cat that looks exactly like the old one. We can return to the Hokage Tower to report a successful mission. I even made sure to change my appearance so no one will suspect anything."

"Let me take a look at that cat Naruto-kun, I want to make sure it's a close enough match." Said Kurenai as she takes the cat for inspection.

"Your right Naruto, this cat is like an exact match but there's one problem." Kurenai said focusing on Naruto.

"And what's that Kurenai-chan?" the nervous Naruto asked.

"You spray painted the cat's tail didn't you?'' the woman asked with a sigh.

"Well you see, they didn't have any exact matches at the pet store so I had to settle for this one and used spray paint on its tail to fix the only difference. I'm sure it will be fine, the Daimyo's wife will never know."Naruto said trying to assure the woman.

"Fine but when things fall apart you're taking the blame Naruto-kun" Kurenai said as they began heading for the Hokage Tower.

Upon reaching the Tower and returning the cat, the Daimyo's wife was so ecstatic that she didn't even notice the cat was not the same. When she left however the Hokage spoke up.

"Now that she's gone, are you going to tell me what happened to the original cat?" asked the Hokage causing Naruto to slowly back towards the door.

"I'm sorry H-Hokage-sama, but Naruto-kun said that under clearance code umm...I think it was x69hj4z that we weren't allowed to talk about it, not even to y-you. Naruto-kun said it was one of your laws." Said Hinata with her normal stutter.

"Oh did he now? Naruto-san, could you come here for a second?" the Hokage asked in that sweet grandfatherly tone right before Naruto could make his exit.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed at missing his escape.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?'' Asked Naruto formally trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Why don't the rest of you leave the two of us alone so that Naruto and I can discuss this mysterious code x69hj4z that I was not aware I created?" The Hokage said with a smile that showed that Naruto wasn't in any real trouble even if Naruto didn't see it.

With a grin Kurenai complied dragging the rest of her team out along with her.

When they were alone the Hokage spoke once more.

"Now Naruto will you please tell me what really happened during the mission and why you felt the need to make up some fake secrecy code?" the Hokage asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I didn't want word getting out about what happened. It was a little embarrassing but the reasoning behind why it happened is what could cause some trouble for me with the villagers." Said Naruto ashamed with himself since he has always prided himself on keeping control no matter the situation.

"Please Naruto just start from the beginning and we'll work from there."

Naruto then went ahead and gave the Sandaime a full mission summary. When he finished Sarutobi could barely hide his amusement at Naruto turning a D-rank mission to capture a cat into his own personal assassination mission.

"Hokage-sama, I know what happened may sound funny but like I said there was a reason for me losing it besides just being scratched by that cat." Said Naruto regaining the Hokage's attention.

"I have already told you about me being the Battousai during the revolution. During the war I had become accustomed to killing more men in a week than most of your ANBU do in a year. Over time I came to use all the killings and violence as a way to release the pent up blood lust and need to fight I had developed. Now combine this with my new status as a demon, which killing and violence is practically ingrained into their psyche, and you wind up with an individual who is practically addicted to such violence. Currently it has been over a year since the last time I have had any chance to let my battousai persona free and it had begun to build up to an unmanageable proportion. When that cat attacked me I snapped. Nothing like this should happen again anytime soon since I took out a lot of my aggression on the cat but I fear that should circumstances continue like they are now, I will eventually lose it again and next time it may be on a villager who wants to mess with the Kyuubi container."Naruto said ending his speech a bit depressed.

The Hokage just sat where he was looking deep in thought for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"Let me make sure I understand you Naruto-kun. You say that due to circumstances you feel that you have grown to need an outlet for your more violent side or you may eventually snap again, is that correct?" Asked the Hokage thinking he may have a solution.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Replied Naruto.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem but it is not exactly normal. I would like to extend an invitation for you to become a member of my ANBU forces. I know you would be a great asset to the village in this manner and the type of missions you would take would serve to quench any of your more violent desires."

"I think that would be acceptable but I'm only a genin in status currently and already on a team I have missions with. Won't the council object thinking you are giving special treatment to me?"

"You are correct in your assumptions but that is why this will have to remain a secret. You must not tell anyone of your ANBU status except for those you trust to keep it a secret from others. You shouldn't even let your ANBU comrades know your true identity unless you feel you can trust them. I recommend using a subtle hinge to change a few things to disguise yourself. You will also be required to wear the regulation ANBU uniform when on any ANBU missions. I will make sure not to assign your genin team any missions while you may be on an ANBU one."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, this will help immensely. Not only will this help my violent tendencies but it will take care of the unbearable boredom. Constant D-rank missions eventually begin to just feel tedious."

"No problem Naruto, you can go now, just stop by tomorrow to pick up your new uniform and mask." Said the Hokage dismissing Naruto.

"Before I go may I request one more thing from you?" .

"And what is that?" Inquired the Hokage.

"I would like for my mask to be that of a fox and for my codename to be Kitsune. I know you may think of it as a giveaway for my identity but who would think anyone would be so blatantly obvious. It would be the perfect way to hide right under their nose and should the council find out we can say we thought they would know since we were practically broadcasting I was in ANBU." Said Naruto.

"I think that would be fine Naruto." The Hokage said.

"Thank you again Hokage-sama. I will now leave you be, I'm sure you probably have a lot of paperwork to get back to." Said Naruto with a grin earning a groan from the Hokage.

The next day Naruto arrived early to pick up his new ANBU issued uniform and mask. While there the Hokage asked him to stick around and put on the new uniform, he wanted to introduce Naruto to his new captain. After about ten minutes Naruto returned to the Hokage's office wearing his new uniform with his genjutsu disguise in place. Naruto was dressed in black ANBU pants with white ankle wrappings right above his black sandals. His top half was clothed in a black sleeveless shirt with a gray ANBU armored vest overtop. On his hands he wore long black armored gloves that extended all the way up to almost his shoulder. Overtop his forearms he wore the regulation gray armored forearm protectors. On his left shoulder was the tattoo that symbolized as a member of ANBU. Naruto had even went with strapping his sword to his back like all ANBU do even though he was used to it being at his side. On top of his face Naruto wore the fox mask he had requested. The only genjutsu he used was one to make his hair look black instead of blond and he had let it out of its custom ponytail letting it fall freely along his back.

After waiting another five minutes there was a knock on the door. With the Hokage's command to enter, an ANBU dressed Kunoichi with long purple hair stepped into the room wearing a cat mask.

"Hokage-sama I was told you wanted to meet with me. What can I do for you?" The female ANBU asked him.

"Cat I would like to introduce you to a new member of your unit. I know you usually recruit your own members but Kitsune here is new to the village and has shown great promise. Like you, he is a kenjutsu specialist. Unfortunately he will be unable to be put on guard duty around the village since I have him working on another assignment for me. He will however be available to you whenever you need him for missions."

"As you command Hokage-sama" Replied Cat with a salute.

"You two are free to go. Cat please show Kitsune around the ANBU compound" The Hokage said dismissing the two.

With that the two ANBU exited the room.

"So Kitsune-san, the Hokage said that you were new to the village yet he implied that you are skilled enough to be an ANBU member. Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? I like to get to know each member of my unit a little." Said Cat as they finally left the tower.

"I'm sorry Cat-san but I can't tell you that much. The Hokage and I feel it would be best to keep my identity a secret. If my identity became known it would probably cause unwanted problems. Like the Hokage said, I am a kenjutsu specialist, but I am also skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and moderately high skilled in genjutsu. I do not know a lot of genjutsus but I have mastered the ones I do know. I have also not yet come across a genjutsu I could not break. I am no stranger to combat and to be truthful, I probably have more experience than the whole ANBU unit combined. When I am faced with the enemy I have no problem killing them without remorse. I can also assure you that I am reliable enough for you to count on to get the mission accomplished. If I can help it, I never leave a comrade behind. This is the only instance where the mission does not take priority for me. I refuse to accept sacrificing a member of my team for the sake of the mission no matter what. Besides all that I don't think there is much else I can tell you. Anything else would be classified as a secret to protect my identity or would serve no purpose for your knowledge."Said Naruto as the two continued to head towards the compound.

"If that is the Hokage's wish then so be it, but can you please tell me the reason why the two of you feel that not even the other ANBU ninjas may know your identity? I understand keeping it a secret from the general populace since that is what all ANBU do but a member of ANBU keeping their identity a secret from the rest of the unit is a bit unheard of." Said Cat a bit irritated about a subordinate keeping secrets from her but letting it go since it was the Hokage's order.

"I'm sorry but that too is a bit of a secret. All I can say is that if the wrong people found out I was placed on ANBU, it would cause problems for the Hokage." Said Naruto intentionally leaving out the fact that he had enemies that would love to know that the Battousai was alive and where he was.

"I have been cleared though to reveal anything I want about myself to anybody I feel I can trust. So maybe someday after I get to know you better I may be able to reveal myself to you." Naruto said to his captain to let her know that it was just a matter of trust.

"If that is the case Kitsune-san then I will try to show you that I am worthy of your trust" Said Cat glad that her comrade was giving her the chance to earn his trust.

After walking in silence a bit longer the two arrived at the ANBU compound. Once the gate closed behind them Naruto spoke again.

"Cat-san, I think I will hold off on the compound's tour. I don't plan to spend much time hear and I don't feel like answering anymore questions about who I am to any of my ANBU comrades. If you could please inform everyone about the Hokage classifying my identity, I would be very grateful. I mainly came here with you to answer any questions you had. If you need to get ahold of me for any missions please talk to the Hokage and he will inform me." Said Naruto stopping Cat from leading him any further into the compound.

"If that is your wish Kitsune-san. However, now that we are safely inside the ANBU compound it is safe to let you know who I am. Unlike you, the rest of us ANBU have no reason to keep our identity secret from each other. It also allows us to talk with each other off duty as normal shinobi." Said cat as she took off her mask revealing jer remarkably beautiful face

"My name is Yugao Uzuki and I am looking forward to working with you. I hope I eventually come to earn your trust enough to learn who you are." Said Yugao shaking Naruto's hand.

"Thank you Yugao-san but I must be going, I have yet to have any time to train today and I would like to get to it. Thanks again for being understanding." Naruto said before leaving the compound to head home and change back to his normal shinobi attire.

00  
Chapter End  
000  
So yeah a new chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	11. Journey to Wave!

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

Anyway a lot of the major dialogue has been changed and revised. So I hope you guys enjoy it.

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS!

0

Story Start-  
0

It had been a little over a week since Naruto had secretly been appointed to ANBU and during that time he had spent the majority of it off by himself training in the forest of death. Despite his current strength he knew that there was always stronger out there and if not stronger then smarter who can use a few good mastered techniques to turn the battle in their favor.

So Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and anything else that came to mind he needed to sharpen up on. It was more effective for him to practice and master what he knew then to endlessly learn a list of techniques that he would never use. Traveling far away from the kitchen and going the extra measure to use genjutsu he was able to train away in peace from prying eyes.

During this one Mitarashi Anko tried many times to find a way to spy on him but due to an advanced concealment genjutsu around his training camp she could never seem to find him. She had even tried to get Kurenai to help her but she just said that if Naruto went out of his way for privacy then he probably had his reasons.

Finishing up his workout, Naruto left his secret training ground to head back to his apartment for a nice cool shower. He needed to hurry up a bit since the Hokage wanted to see team 8 in his office to assign them a new mission. Naruto seemed to never tire of these low ranked now that he knew he would get a chance to feed his blood-lust on ANBU missions. After spending the majority of your life training, fighting, and killing it was nice being able to relax during an easy mission, not to mention getting paid to do something you could do in your sleep, 'Or with a Kage Bushin' Naruto thought with a smirk.

Yes life has been pretty easy going since coming back to the village even with the occasional hate filled glares from the villagers. Naruto knew though that it wouldn't be long till his team started receiving higher ranked missions that would take more of his time and attention, not to mention any ANBU ones.

Later that day after his shower Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower to meet with his team. Upon arriving inside the Hokage's office he was greeted with the sight of the rest of his team, the Hokage, Iruka, and team seven minus Kakashi waiting while making small talk. When everyone noticed he had arrived all conversation came to a halt.

"Naruto, good of you to join us. Now we only have to wait for Kakashi-san before we get started."

"Hokage-sama are you sure you want to wait for Kakashi? You know his reputation for being late, It could be another two hours before he shows up?" Kurenai asked the Hokage in the uttermost respectful tone.

"Normally you would be correct but this time I may have told Kakashi to be here two hours ago which means he should be here anytime now." Sarutobi said with a smile causing everyone to grin at the joke, even the moody Uchiha found it slightly amusing.

Only a few minutes late the man in question appeared in a swirl of leaves with his nose in his signature orange book.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but on my way here I had to help 200 old ladies cross the street." Kakashi began, not even looking up from his book and letting out a little giggle.

Hearing this, everyone in the room either sighed or rolled their eyes.

"Not a problem, anyway after going over both teams records and considering the overall skill level of both teams I am assigning both of your teams a C-ranked mission I just received this morning. You are to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to Wave and protect him until he finishes the bridge. This will give both teams a good chance to work with a team besides your own and give you a chance to gain experience outside of the village." The Hokage explained as he pulled pulled a file from the papers on his desk and then pressed the button on his speaker system.

"Please go ahead and send in Tazuna, I have just finished assigning his escort." Said the Hokage into the speaker.

A minute later a grey haired old man stumbled into the room drinking out of a bottle of sake.

"So where's this escort of mine? I'm tired of this village and would like to get home and my bridge ain't gonna build itself." slurred Tazuna barely able to stand on his own.

"There standing right in front of you Tazuna-san, let me introduce you to Genin teams seven and eight. They will be escorting you back to your country and watch over you while finish your bridge." said the Hokage calmly.

"Huh? A bunch of snot-nosed kids? You expect me to believe a bunch of children could do anything to keep me safe?" Slurred the old man some more.

"For your information Tazuna-san, These 'kids' are more than capable of escorting you and even if they weren't you have two Jounin sensei coming along to make sure everything goes ok. Also I am more than capable with my sword and take it as an insult for you to insinuate anything less. I can assure you that you will be well guarded." the agitated blond assured the man, keeping his annoyance buried down as a result of lack of faith the drunk had in his team and his own abilities.

"Whatever," was the only reply that the old man gave.

"Now that that's taken care of, you are all free to leave. You will all meet tomorrow morning at eight at the main gate to begin your journey and please Kakashi try not to be too late." And with that the Hokage dismissed everyone.

"Huh, when am I ever late?" Kakashi asked with a grin barely showing under his mask.

With that parting comment everyone filed out of the office and out of the tower before spitting off to all head home to get some rest for the following day's mission.

As Naruto began to head back home, Kurenai called out to him.

"Wait up Naruto!" Kurenai called out to the blond was she walked over to catch up to Naruto.

"What is it Kurenai-chan?"

"Well I was wondering since we're going to have a mission that will take us out of the village for a few weeks I figured we could go and have a nice meal before setting out tomorrow.'' she casually suggested.

Naruto was a bit shocked at the suggestion. He couldn't remember the last time he was asked out on a date. Hell he couldn't remember the last time he went out on a date all. Kurenai unfortunately took his silence as a rejection.

"I take it you're not interested? That's okay, I suppose it would be more responsible for us to spend time preparing for the mission.'' Kurenai suddenly back-pedaled, a bit disappointed and not to mention a bit embarrassed at the supposed rejection. She then turned around as she got ready to walk away.

Naruto however just then regained his thoughts and reached out to grab a hold of her arm stopping her.

"Forgive me, Kurenai-chan, I spaced out there for a moment. . Of course I'd love to get a bite with you. I'd be honored to have your company for this outing.'' Hearing this Kurenai brightened up. ''Besides I would have to be crazy not to want to spend time with such a beautiful lady." Naruto joked causing Kurenai to blush a shade of red he had never seen.

Seeing that Kurenai was now the one at a loss of words he took a hold of her hand and began leading her towards a nice little restaurant he had gotten to know that was run by a woman who he suspected had a crush on him.

That evening Naruto and Kurenai had a nice dinner as they discussed little things like hobby's, training, and hopes for the future. Whenever Kurenai tried to ask him something about his past however, Naruto would simply divert the question towards something else. Kurenai eventually picked up the hint that he didn't want to talk about his past for some reason and quite bringing up the subject.

At the end of dinner Naruto insisted on picking up the bill saying it was his way of saying sorry for making her think he didn't want to have dinner with her. He really didn't even worry about the cost since during the war he hadn't spent much of his earnings on anything besides the basics allowing him to build up quite the savings. He had even sent a letter to Kenshin letting him know he was still alive and asked him to have his veteran's officer pay diverted to the bank in the village, which ended up being a lot more than he expected. Apparently a retired commander of the war earns just as much in a week as a shinobi makes from an S-ranked mission. Naruto didn't even want to think how much a former general like Kenshin was making.

Upon leaving the restaurant it was beginning to get late so Naruto escorted Kurenai back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the dinner Naruto-kun, you really didn't have to pay for it all," Kurenai informed him as she glanced into Naruto blue slanted pupils.

"No big deal, like I said it was my way of saying sorry. Besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed a lady to try paying for dinner at a restaurant of my choosing?" Replied Naruto.

"Fine but next time I get to choose the restaurant and pick up the bill.'' Kurenai playfully remarked.

"Oh making plans for next time all ready are we?" the blond replied just as playfully.

"What? Oh… I just…I just thought you might have had a good enough time that you wouldn't mind doing this again?" Kurenai asked him, finding herself becoming oddly self-conscious.

"I'm just joking around; of course I'd love to hang out again. You're a good friend and one of the few I actually have in the village. I'd be nice to just relax and hang out once in awhile," Naruto informed her with uttermost sincerity. He was glad Kurenai seemed to be more confident and those insecurities she had seemed to be fading. The fact that they could joke around and feel comfortable was an example of that.

''Hhm...I'd like that.'' she said with a confident smirk.

"Well it's getting late and we both need to get up early tomorrow for our mission so I think it's about time to say goodnight" Naruto said as he prepared to bid her goodnight.

"Ok, goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Night Kurenai-chan." Naruto bid her goodnight before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. With that he walked away from her door and made way home to spend a little time with foxy mate.

After Naruto left, Kurenai just stood there touching the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her with a small smile gracing her face. After a few more minutes off in her own little world she headed back inside to get some sleep for the next day.

The Next day when Naruto arrived at the gate he saw that only the other Genin had showed up so far. Walking up to his two teammates he gave them a greeting.

"Hey guys how long you been here?"

''For a few minutes Naruto-kun.'' the shy girl responded and lightly yawned.

"Yeah man, we just wanted to get here early to make sure we weren't the last to show up."

"I don't think you guys needed to worry about that. From what I hear around town you could show up a half hour late and you'd still probably make it here before Kakashi. he lightly joked.

''Yeah, I heard he has CTD." Kiba remarked with a grin.

"What's CTD?" Hinata asked, sincerely curious.

"Chronic Tardiness Disorder," said Kiba causing each of them to laugh.

A few more minutes later Tazuna showed up followed shortly thereafter by Kurenai.

"So when are we moving out, the sooner I get back to my village the better. My workers don't know which side of the hammer to use if I'm not there," the grumpy bridge builder remarked.

"Please be patient Tazuna-san, we are only have to wait for Team seven's sensei Kakashi then we'll be ready to leave,'' Kurenai informed him, trying to pacify the client.

"Which means we'll probably be waiting another thirty minutes to an hour knowing Kakashi." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Once again Kakashi showed up reading his little orange book not looking even a little embarrassed for being late.

"Yo," said Kakashi greeting his team while putting his book away inside of his vest.

If looks could kill, Kakashi would already be dead judging by the expressions on Sakura and Sasuke's faces. Shino just looked as impassive as always.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI…AGAIN!" shouted Sakura putting extra emphasis on 'again'.

"Huh? Oh sorry on my way here I got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi unfazed by Sakura's shouting.

Everyone there couldn't help that this was his lamest excuse so far.

"Now that we are all here it's time for us to get going. Tazuna-san seems to be in a bit of a hurry so no need to waste time standing around.'' Kurenai remarked, trying to get everyone's focus on the mission.

"Fine by be, Sasuke, you and Shino take point. Sakura you take the rear. Kurenai if you wouldn't mind could you have Naruto guard the rear with Sakura?", at this point Naruto mentally groaned. He hated guarding the rear. He couldn't help but remember the guys, always joking about how guarding the rear was an ass's job. Aah the good old days. Whatever happened to those old bastards? "You guard Tazuna's left with Kiba while I guard his right with Hinata."

"Sounds like a good plan, you guys heard him, get in formation and we'll move out." Kurenai ordered her students. With that everyone got into position and headed out the gate.

After about half a days travel Naruto's patients was wearing thin. Mainly because Sakura kept asking him a bunch of questions and he didn't really feel like talking. When she wasn't being a fan girl Sakura was tolerably, hell even a bit likeable but once the topic of Sasuke came up the blond considered ramming his head into a tree.

At about mid-day Naruto and company were walking along the forest path when he noticed a puddle in the middle of the road.

_'What's a puddle doing in the middle of the road? It hasn't rained in days! That is such a piss poor genjutsu.'_ It seemed that a couple of shinobi had planned to ambush them after they passed. Their illusion wasn't even that great leading Naruto to assume they were only Chuunin level at best.

Knowing that Kakashi and Kurenai had to of seen through the illusion also, Naruto decided not to say anything and see what they had planned.

Immediately after Sakura and Naruto passed them, the two hidden shinobi spurred into action.

The first used his assumed element of surprise to ram his clawed fist right through Naruto's chest while the other attacked a supposed unsuspecting Kakashi by wrapping its chained glove around his neck decapitating him.

All of this seemed to happen in the blink of an eye and somewhere during the attack Kurenai seemed to have also vanished leaving the five remaining Genin to fend for themselves while still protecting their client.

Meanwhile Naruto poofed into existence behind some concealing foliage only seconds before Kakashi.

_"Looks like we had the same idea._" whispered Naruto to Kakashi.

_"Yeah but you were supposed to stay out there with the other Genin. Kurenai and I purposefully didn't say anything so we could see how much you all have improved."_ Kakashi explained to Naruto.

_"Sorry, I just thought I'd give the others a shot at'em first. I know you probably don't know a lot about me since I'm not on your team, but I can assure you those shinobi wouldn't have been a problem for me. I'm sure Kurenai will personally vouch for my abilities with what she's seen so far."_

"Eh." muttered Kakashi holding off judgment.

"So what do we do while we wait?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi's only response is to pull out his book and begin reading.

"What is that anyway? It kinda looks like something my old sensei used to read on occasion when he thought no one was looking?"

Kakashi just shrugs, reaches in his vest, pulls out an identical book and hands it to Naruto (Kakashi has to keep at least one spare on him in case his primary one is damaged. Just imagine the horror if Kakashi didn't have his book to read).

Naruto takes one look at it and opens it up only to have a small grin appear on his face.

_'Ha I knew Kenshin-sensei was a pervert. All those "visual aids" during female anatomy lessons were just to please his perverted mind. I'll have to bring this up next time I see him,_' thought Naruto.'

_'Oh this looks good, hey Kyu-chan wanna try this one out sometime?'_ Naruto mentally asked his mate as he projected the image of the crab-walk.

'**I think I like the one with the standing and the upside down, but I'm willing to give that one a try too.'' **Kyuubi mentally thought back with a giggle.

Naruto turned his head and flipped the pages. '_Heaven's above? Who the hell besides Shinobi can do shit like this? I did not know a woman's legs could bend that way!"  
_

By the time Naruto came back to reality Kakashi was nudging Naruto in the side telling him the fight was over.

When Naruto exited from behind the brush with Kakashi he saw Hinata and Sakura in a defensive formation in front of Tazuna while Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino had surrounded the two now unconscious shinobi who were covered by Shino's bugs.

He could tell by the look on there faces that they actually thought him and Kakashi were dead.

"Hey guys what's with the sad look? You should be happy to of defeated two Chuunin level shinobi." Naruto casually stated like nothing.

When everyone saw that him and Kakashi still alive they were shocked speechless or at least until Sakura and Kiba regained their voice.

"Sensei! I thought you were dead, we all saw one of those ninja tear your head off!" said Sakura surprised to see her sensei still alive.

"Yeah Naruto, that man punched a hole right through your chest!" exclaimed Kiba equally surprised.

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the place he was supposedly stabbed. To which afterwords he removed his blade that was positioned on his back to his side to signify he was acknowledging there could be some action happening so he needed to have easing access to his weapon.

All the Genin then looked over to the indicated location only to find a damaged log. They then looked over to where Kakashi was also supposedly killed to find a second log.

"Remember, no matter how strong you get or how many jutsus you learn sometimes the basics are all you need, with only a simple **Kawarimi no Jutsu **Naruto and I were both able to avoid our attackers and have them believe they had killed us. If the need had arisen either one of us could have rejoined the fight but with the element of surprise." Kakashi said while in sensei mode.

"Kakashi's right, never think that an E-rank jutsu is below you. Just because they are the easiest to learn doesn't make them useless. You are taught them from the beginning because they will end up being some of your most used jutsu," Kurenai added, appearing behind everyone out of nowhere.

After the entire group of rookie Genin gave a nod of understanding the two Jounin sensei turned there attention back to the two unconscious enemy shinobi.

"So do you want to do the interrogation or should I?" Kakashi asked Kurenai in a more serious tone.

"I don't have any experience in interrogation, I think you should probably do it." answered an equally serious Kurenai.

"Actually if you two wouldn't mind I'd like to have a shot at the two, Naruto spoke up.

"Are you sure Naruto? Have you ever even conducted an interrogation before?" asked Kakashi, unsure of Naruto's abilities. Sure Naruto was awarded rookie of the year but he had yet to see anything noteworthy out of him.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've interrogated prisoners," Naruto ominously remarked, remembering a few of his more extreme interrogations during the war.

"I trust him Kakashi, if Naruto says he can do this; then he can," said Kurenai backing Naruto up earning her a grateful smile from him.

"If you say so," Kakashi remarked with a shrug.

"Ok Naruto, we need to find out who they are, who they work for, why they attacked, and if we should expect anymore enemies." Kakashi informed the blond.

"Right, however; I want to do this away from everyone, I don't think the others are quite ready to see what might happen should the two prove difficult." said Naruto slipping into his battousai mentality for what was to come.

"Good idea." said Kakashi, knowing full well what Naruto was talking about. Kakashi too was no stranger to conducting interrogations and knew that you sometimes had to do some very twisted things in order to gain the information needed.

With that Naruto headed off deep into the forest dragging the bodies of the two unconscious shinobi.

It was over an hour before Naruto returned alone with a grim look on his face. The whole time during the interrogation, everyone save Kakashi were surprised to have not even heard a sound from the enemy. Then when Naruto shows up he looked completely clean without even a trace of blood on him.

"I'm sorry but it turned out I'm more rusty than I thought.'' Naruto remarked, a look of anger on his face. ''They didn't last long enough to answer my last question," shame and failure rolling of of him.

"Naruto what did you do to them? We didn't hear a sound the whole time you were out there and if you ended up killing them. I would have thought you would have at least have been covered in a little blood?" asked a confused and worried Kurenai.

"That's the point, you'll never even know an interrogation had occurred if the conductor is truly skilled in the art." Kakashi explained to the newly appointed Jounin before realizing that there is more to Naruto than what he seems.

Naruto didn't say a word since what Kakashi said was the truth. Over the course of the war Naruto had tortured prisoners for information in ways that would have even made Ibiki unable to watch. Naruto never took pleasure in what he did but he also never regretted it knowing everything he did was necessary. A benefit of having a demon as a partner as Kyuubi's ideas for cruelty were not something a normal human would comprehend.

"So what did you learn?" Kakashi asked without even a hint of his normal lazy demeanor.

"They called themselves the Demon Brothers, they worked for a man named Gatoh, their mission was to kill Tazuna to prevent him from completing his bridge, and we can definitely expect another attack from another Ninja, but I was unable to ascertain any information on who or how strong this ninja will be before they died. I pushed to hard when they wouldn't tell me anything about this mystery ninja, they were definitely afraid to give away any information on him or her which means we can probably assume they are much stronger than these two were," Naruto listed off.

"Good job Naruto, from the sounds of it you did just as well or better than any of us could including me" Kakashi said pleased with the information gathered before turning his attention to the old man.

"I think we need to have a talk Tazuna-san. Based off of the job description you gave, this was supposed to be no more than a C-class mission; you said nothing about any chance of running into enemy shinobi. Due to new information I would have to classify this mission to be at least B-class possibly even A-class. What you did was a violation of your contract which means we have every right to terminate this mission and head home. Now you better tell us everything and give us a good reason we shouldn't just leave you hear and head home!" Kakashi eerily remarked with a calm and emotionless voice while his intent oozed murderously.

Realizing he had been caught, Tazuna came clean."I'm sorry for deceiving you all but the truth is my village couldn't afford anything over C-rank. A crime lord named Gato has taken control of all the ships that travel through wave and has increased the taxes to such an extent that my people can barely afford to eat. Gato wants me dead because he knows once I finish the bridge people will stop using his ships thereby ruining his business. I'm begging you, please help us. Without this bridge my people won't survive." pleaded Tazuna.

"You sound as if you're telling the truth but that still doesn't change the fact that we aren't prepared for a mission of this caliber," Kakashi pondered, thinking things over also causing the man's face to drop thinking they were going to abort the mission.

"I'll leave it up to the rest of the group. Whatever the majority wants to do, we'll do." Kakashi decided.

Each of the Genin hardly thought a second before deciding they wanted to continue on with the mission, all having their own reasons.

Kiba wanted to continue the mission due to him being bored with all the D-ranked ones back home. Hinata wanted to continue to help Tazuna's people escape Gato's grasp. Sasuke just wanted a chance to test his strength against an enemy. Sakura decided to continue because that's what her Sasuke-kun wanted. Shino didn't really care what they did but agreed to continue since the majority had already decided on that. Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi withheld their vote since they knew they could probably handle anything this Gato guy tried to throw at them.

"Guess it's decided, we continue with the mission.'' sighed Kakashi, causing Tazuna to smile.

"Thank you all, you have no idea how much this means to all the people of wave and I." the grateful Tazuna kissed up.

"Don't mention it, but lets get moving, we still don't know who this mystery attacker will b.e" said Kurenai.

With everyone thinking that a sound plan, they once again resumed their trek.

Naruto and gang spent the next hour traveling. They had also adopted a new guard formation now that they new an enemy was waiting for them. Guarding the rear was now Kurenai and Sasuke. Kiba and Hinata were guarding Tazuna's right while Shino and Sakura guarded his left. It was now Naruto and Kakashi's job to take point. For anyone who saw the two leaders of the group they would be either very amused or disgusted. Naruto and Kakashi spent the majority of their time both with their noses stuck in their matching little orange books. Kakashi would occasionally let out a giggle while Naruto was mentally communicating with Kyuubi about the different things they each wanted to try out from the book. If Naruto didn't know better he would say Kyuubi was enjoying the book more than what Kakashi did. When they finally came upon a large body of water their attention was drawn to a small boat and man who seemed to be waiting to take them across.

Tazuna lead the group over to the man letting him know that everyone was with him.

"It's good to see you've made it this far without injury Tazuna but I don't think there are enough seats for everyone on the boat." the ferryman informed then.

"Looks like some of us are going to have to double up then?" Kakashi suggested.

The seating situation ended up being Sasuke, Tazuna, and ferryman Kazuya, sitting by themselves. Sakura got stuck having to sit on Kakashi's lap much to her displeasure. Hinata ended up sitting on Kiba's lap making them both blush a little at their situation. That left Kurenai sitting on Naruto's lap which while she enjoyed, she did her best not to as they were on a mission and it was not appropriate for her to feel this way. But damn her traitorous body ignoring the messages her mind was sending.

During the entire boat ride they were surrounded by mist, apparently this was one of the defining traits of the country. When boat-man pointed out the unfinished bridge Naruto was astounded by its size. If he was a little younger and less mature he knew he would definitely be shouting about how amazing it was, instead he just sat there quietly with his arms wrapped around Kurenai's waist while she leaned back against his muscular chest.

After exiting the boat they thanked boat-man for his help before heading for Tazuna's house.

As they were walking Naruto was gradually becoming more uneasy with every step. He didn't know why but he just felt like they were being watched and it didn't hurt that the mist seemed to have slowly become so thick that they could barely see ten feet in front of them.

All of a sudden Naruto definitely knew he sensed the signature of something and at that exact moment Kiba threw a Kunai into a nearby bush he had thought he too felt the presence of something.

Almost everyone seemed to calm down seeing that the life signature was only a little white bunny when it came running out of the bush. For Naruto though something still didn't feel right, and after years of fighting in a war Naruto had grown to trust his gut instinct. Then it hit him, the rabbits fur was the wrong color for this time of year. However as soon as he realized this, he heard Kakashi screaming duck which Naruto did without a seconds thought just like everyone else.

Following Kakashi's warning, a huge sword went flying right over top of them where there heads had just been before lodging itself into a tree.

From out of nowhere a tall shirtless man with brown hair and white wrappings around the bottom half of his face dropped onto the imbedded sword.

Naruto recognized him instantly due to his status as one of the seven legendary shinobi of the mist.

"Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist," stated Naruto gravely, already fingering his blade.

"Ah it's so nice to know my reputation precedes me but where are my manners, I don't know who you are?" Zabuza couldn't help but ponder. Information was important and an unknown element could be highly dangerous.

"If you must know, the name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto introduced himself. He knew that it was foolish to introduce yourself to an enemy, but he was sure if he didn't kill Zabuza then either Kakashi or Kurenai would.

"That's better, it always feels so much more personal when I know the names of those I kill."

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'm afraid you won't get a chance to kill any of my comrades today." Kakashi echoed, making his presence known as he lifted his hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Ah look who we have here, Copy Ninja Kakashi, my this will be fun," said Zabuza right before he dislodged his sword from the tree and leaping onto the large nearby the lake in the blink of an eye.

As soon as Zabuza's feet hit the water he immediately made a set of hand seals that allowed him to make the mist surrounding everyone even thicker till they could hardly see anything around them.

"Everyone be on your guard and protect Tazuna. Zabuza is a master in the art of silent killing. Also be sure to leave him to me, he is too far out of any you guys' league and that includes you Kurenai-san."

Kurenai knew it wasn't a jab at her skills personally, but she was a genjutsu expert and there was no telling how well the swordsman was at dispelling genjutsu. Her Genjutsu were used in conjunction with assassination experts. She hindered opponents and her squad members went for the kill. This was a result of her being a sickly young girl meaning her physical conditioning was slightly below the average Kunoichi. So as a result she joined the rest of the Genin to guard Tazuna.

A few seconds before Zabuza's voice broke the silence still not giving away his position."**Eight points; larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my attack point?'' **Zabuza mused out loud leaking out a large amount of killing intent.

Seconds later Kakashi expelled a large blast of his chakra dispelling a large amount of the surrounding mist. The two Jounin's killer intent battled with one another creating a suffocating atmosphere.

Just when Sasuke thought he couldn't take it anymore and was about to stab himself with his kunai, Kakashi spoke.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun; I'll make sure nothing happens to any of you. I'll protect you all with my life." said Kakashi easing Sasuke out of his suicidal thoughts.

At that moment Zabuza appeared crouched right in the middle of the group surrounding Tazuna.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" said Zabuza beginning to swing his gigantic blade at them.

However before even Kakashi could do anything to stop him, Naruto performed the **Hiten Mitsurugi Battojutsu Soryusen Ikazuchi **where he used his sheath to strike Zabuza's sword leaving his enemy open for a follow up killing strike from his blade.

When the blade of Naruto's sword struck Zabuza in a way that should have killed him, Naruto was surprised to see him leaking water from the wound signifying that this was only a clone.

As soon as the clone dispelled into a puddle of water, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi swinging his blade and cutting the man in two.

Though as soon as this happened, Kakashi too turned out to be only a water clone surprising Zabuza that Kakashi had already copied his technique.

Kakashi then appeared behind the man with a kunai to his throat.

"This is the end!" said Kakashi.

Zabuza just laughed at this.

"You may be pretty good but your imitations still." said Zabuza with a kunai to his throat.

"Wont be enough." whispered the real Zabuza into Kakashi's ear as he swung his blade.

His first swing missed when Kakashi ducked but Zabuza followed up with a kick that sent the Jounin sensei flying into the water.

Zabuza chased after him, diving into the water also.

When Kakashi broke the surface he was captured by Zabuza in a water prison.

"Now that I have you out of the way, I can do with the rest!" said Zabuza forming another water clone using a set of one handed seals.

"Everyone get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him!" Kakashi shouted to them to retreat.

Things were definitely looking bad, even Kurenai couldn't hope to defeat this guy. This left Naruto with only one option but he still refused to let his secret completely out just yet.

"Kakashi's right. You guys take Tazuna and **get out of here**!" Naruto said darkly.

"Naruto you can't be serious! We can't just leave Kakashi-san here to die. Even if we did run, Zabuza would only track us down later and finish us off. We need to work together to free Kakashi now or we'll be picked off one by one.'' said Kurenai thinking Naruto had gone crazy if he thought they would just leave a comrade to die.

"I never said anything about leaving Kakashi here to die. I want the rest of you to leave and let me deal with Zabuza. I'll make sure nothing happens to Kakashi-san." said Naruto deadly serious. ''Please Kurenai get everyone out of here. I promise I'll make it out of this fight alive and save Kakashi. I'm not ready for everyone to know my past yet and that is exactly what will happen if you all stay." Naruto pleaded with her.

"What are you talking about? What about your past is such a secret that you need to send us away when we could help?" Kurenai asked, in fear for Naruto's life.

"I give you my word that after all this is over I'll tell you everything but until then please just do as I say." Naruto pleaded with her once more.

"Fine Naruto-kun, but make sure you come back alive or I'll never forgive you," Kurenai remarked, steeling her emotions as she ordered the group away from the area.

Naruto paid no head to the complaints of his fellow teammates as they were lead away; instead he was focusing solely on the two Zabuzas.

"So the blond man thinks he can take me on huh?"

"Naruto don't be a fool, get out of here there's no way you can win!" shouted Kakashi urging Naruto to reconsider.

"I'm giving you one last chance to give up Zabuza. **You have no idea what you've just stepped into.**" Naruto deathly remarked as he began to give into that murderous urge of his.

"I think you're the one who doesn't know what he's up against!" Zabuza, slightly angered that the man in front of him was underestimating him.

**"So be it, you made your choice now you will die by it!**" said Naruto drawing his blade and unreleasing all restraints.

Zabuza now began to wonder just who this guy was upon feeling the murderous intent as it began to manifest a physical form.

Naruto was radiating such power and a level of killing intent that it was almost visible.

Slowly Naruto began walking towards the clone with his blade in hand. With only about fifteen feet between the two Naruto stopped and got into an attack position.

"Really think you can defeat me do you? Well let's see what you got." The Zabuza clone on the right stated before disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing behind Naruto already bringing his sword down for the kill. Unfortunately for the Zabuza cone, right as he was bringing his sword down, Naruto performed the **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryumeisen **sheathing his sword with such god like speed that it actually created a sonic boom stunning Zabuza's auditory nerve impairing his hearing and equilibrium. This ended up causing Zabuza to lose his balance and make his strike miss to the side. Taking advantage of Zabuza's momentary instability, Naruto spun around and performed his favorite attack the **Hiten Mitsurugi Battojutsu **unsheathing his sword again at god like speed and slicing the Zabuza's clone in half dispelling it.

Ever since Naruto performed the **Soryusen Ikazuchi** when he first tried attacking the bridge builder Zabuza had been disturbed by the man since he thought he had recognized the technique but concluded that it couldn't be what he thought since to his knowledge the person who utilized it was supposedly dead. However after witnessing both the **Ryumeisen **and the **Battojutsu **he was sure he recognized the style as Hiten Mitsurugi, but that meant that the man in front of him was not dead like rumors had said. Zabuza now understood what Naruto meant by him not knowing what he had gotten himself into and was for once in his life truly terrified.

"Damn...I knew that was too easy.'' the real Zabuza growled. looking out of the corners of his eye trying to think up an escape.

**"So now you know who I am do you? Then you also know that you are now as good as dead. I heard stories all about you and the other swordsmen of the mist during the war and I can't say I'm impressed. Your kenjutsu skill may be impressive to most, but compared to a wielder of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu you are merely a child playing with a toy. You know as well as I you stand no chance of defeating me!" **declared Naruto.

The whole time since the two began to converse Kakashi felt like he was missing something. It was as if the two were in on some big secret he was not privy to. Kakashi would admit that Naruto surprised him by taking care of the clone so quickly and effortlessly but he still couldn't figure out why Zabuza seemed to be actually scared of Naruto. Zabuza was actually trembling in fright of him.

When Naruto mentioned Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu though, Kakashi definitely felt he had heard of it somewhere before. All of a sudden it hit him, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been, all those years he had been an ANBU captain all he ever heard his subordinate Yugao talk about was her obsession with some supposed legendary sword art called Hiten Mitsurugi and the man who utilized it in such a way that he too had been deemed a legend. When rumor reached the village that this man had fallen he was forced to deal with a hysterical Yugao who refused to believe that such a man could be defeated. Putting the pieces together Kakashi finally realized just who Naruto really was.

"Hitokiri Battousai!" whispered Kakashi to himself.

Zabuza must have heard him though because he just looked at Kakashi incredulously.

"Do you mean you didn't actually know he you were traveling with? You didn't know you had one of the most infamous killers and most legendary swordsmen to ever exist with you this whole time? You had no idea that you comrade was actually the Battousai?" asked Zabuza unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

**"Yes at one time I did go by that title and thanks to you my secret has now been let out. Do you want to know why I didn't want people to know I was still alive? Do you have any idea what will happen if word gets out that I'm not dead? The Revolution may be over but there are still plenty of people from the old government who would love to have revenge against those who helped remove them from power. I made more enemies than even I probably know of during the war, if some them learned of my continued existence I have no doubt they would come after me. This not only places me in danger but also my village and everyone I care about there. I can not let you live with the knowledge you now posses. The only option left is for you to die!"** said the Battousai as he slowly made his way towards Zabuza.

Zabuza knew he was now between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand he had the Battousai coming towards him with the intent to kill, however if he wanted to even try to put up a defense he would be required to release Kakashi who was by himself a lethal match for him. Yes it looked like Zabuza was about to finally meet his end. Deciding if he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting.

Removing his arm from the aquatic sphere Zabuza released Kakashi allowing the leaf Jounin to freely fall into the water. Zabuza gripped his sword tightly in both hands taking up an attack stance. Right before Either men were about to make their move a group of senbon needles came flying out of a nearby tree striking Zabuza in his vitals appearing to have killed him due to him falling down into the water.

Naruto just stood there surprised trying to comprehend what just happened. Sure Zabuza needed to die but he was hoping that he would at least get the chance to have a little fun doing it himself.

By the time Naruto came back to reality he saw Kakashi dragging Zabuza's limp body to shore and taking his pulse.

"He's dead!" Kakashi announced.

"Yes, thank you two for distracting him long enough for me to make the kill. I have been hunting him for some time," the masked ninja standing in a nearby tree informed them.

"That mask…if I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist. "

"You are very well informed," said the hunter-nin before disappearing and reappearing next to Zabuza's body lifting him up on his shoulder.

"Your battle is over for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me." said the hunter-nin

_'Wait a minute, hey Kyu-chan aren't hunter-nin suppose to dispose of the body were it lay?'_ Naruto mentally asked Kyuubi.

'**You're right Naru-kun; you must stop the nin, I'm almost certain that the hunter is a fake.' **Kyuubi replied.

Not wasting a second thought, Naruto dashed towards the supposed hunter-nin but just before he reached him he disappeared with Zabuza.

"Damnit the hunter-nin got away, I should have considered Zabuza would have backup." Naruto swore to himself.

"Damn you're right, since the hunter-nin didn't dispose the body on the spot then who we just saw must have been Zabuza's partner.'

"Ya and that means we can expect a second attack and next time he'll bring back up, not to mention he knows my identity." Naruto face palm, mentally chiding himself.

"Well the bright side is that it will take him at least a couple of weeks until he is fit to fight again. Being put in a death like state may not kill a person but it still takes a heavy toll on the body." said Kakashi trying to be optimistic.

"I guess we do have that going for us. Now for the second problem,'' Naruto remarked, to drawing his sword placing it at Kakashi's throat.

"How am I to be sure you won't give away my identity? I don't care if you are my comrade, if you place my friends or village in danger I won't hesitate to kill you." said Naruto in a deadly tone.

"You don't have anything to worry about; I have no intention of giving away your secret. I realize the danger this information could cause if it got out, just like you I don't want any harm to come to the village. Can I ask though if the Hokage knows about your past?"

"Yes the Hokage has known ever since I came back. He is the only one who knows my whole story.''

"Then you have my word that I won't tell a sole about your identity without your express permission.'' Kakashi promised him.

Not sensing even the slightest amount of deceit in his voice Naruto lowered his blade and sheathed it.

"Fine I'll trust you, but if you betray it I'll make it the last thing you ever do. Don't fool yourself thinking otherwise."

"Now that we got that outa the way how about we go catch up with the rest of the group at Tazuna's?" Kakashi suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh…we kinda have a problem with that," the sheepish blonde, o rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And what could that be?" asked a curious Kakashi.

"I kinda forgot to ask where it was before they left," Naruto said to which Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Are you saying we're lost?" deadpanned Kakashi.

"Pretty much,'' Naruto answered as Kakashi face palmed.

00

Chapter End

00

Why I didn't change much you may be wondering? Didn't want to end up using the good ideas I have for my own main story line that will probably stress out each story arc for several chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	12. Arriving Part 1

Naruto the new Battousai  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

So yeah doing a revision of the pairings. This is the final pairing. . If I promised anything else then I'm sorry. If I'm going to do other pairings I'm just going to do other stories and one shots so no used going crazy with the pairing numbers.

0

Story Start-  
0

The hunter-nin appeared in the clearing far away from the battle zone. Just as the hunter-nin was about to cut the bandages from around his face. The hunter was shocked when Zabuza's hand suddenly latched onto their arm. Zabuza then said in deep voice, "ENOUGH, I can do it myself!"

The hunter-nin only sounded amused as they said, "Well now…I see someone is getting used to this.''

Zabuza suddenly grabbed the needles still stuck in his neck with his right hand and roughly pulled them out as he said, "You have all the finesse of a BUTCHER!"

As a small spray of blood erupted from Zabuza's neck, the hunter said in concern, "Please be careful pulling those out, Zabuza-sama. If you're not careful, you really will kill yourself in your weakened condition…" the hunter-nin cautioned the Nuke-nin.

Zabuza could only look on with annoyance as he said, "I will not die from something so simple…how long do you plan on wearing that freakish mask? Such a thing is disturbing...take it off!"

The hunter just softly giggled as they removed the mask to reveal a soft and attractive face. Full plump lips, smooth pale skin, and long silky ebony hair met Zabuza's eyes as the hunter said, "What can I say? Old habits die hard…and besides, without it I doubt I would have gotten you out of there safely."

"You didn't have to target my neck to put me into the death state. Any number of points would have done… " finished Zabuza with his hand resting on his sword.

''For such a trance the back of the neck is a far easier target,'' a third voice interjected putting the two shinobi on guard. ''And it would have looked quite suspicious.'' the voiced added as a form was given to the voice as it appeared right next to hunter-nin with a Ninjato crested in blood next to her neck. ''I wouldn't move if I were you. While I'm happy to catch up with you demon of the mist I have to say I'm quite disappointed.'' the speaker looked to be a man in his thirties with a muscular build that surpassed Zabuza's own. He was wearing a red, open high collar jacket and black body-suit with heavy, green and black samurai armor with spikes protruding from the shoulder and a turtle like hump connected to the oddly shaped armor. Though the shell was the lesser of the unusual traits as the man had forest green eyes and not so much of a blemish on his face or body. Such a trait was either common to an extremely powerful and gifted shinobi or those who have began their career.

''This week doesn't seem to favor us does it Zabuza-sama?'' the hunter-nin asked, interjecting some black humor into the situation.

''Leave it to you to twist our predicament into some sort of dark joke Haku.'' the Demon of the Mist remarked as the unidentified stranger pulled back his weapon.

''I haven't come to fight you know. I've come to offer a partnership.'' he remarked as he began rubbing his chin. ''I want your help in killing the blond who calls himself Battousai.''

Zabuza derisively snorted, ''You must be either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. I have no plans on going against both Sharingan no Kakashi and the Battousai for any amount of money.''

''I'll offer you triple whatever your current employer is paying you.'' the mysterious man offered which was apparently the right thing as that caught Zabuza's interest.

''What's your deal? Why are you so intent on killing the Battousai?'' Zabuza asked as the man began gathering chakra into his hand.

''A demonstration.'' the man remarked as he used his Ninjato to stab into the hand as the blade clanged against the hand and bounced off without so much of a scratch.

''So the rumors are true.'' Zabuza remarked as his skepticism began to fade.

''Rumors Zabuza-sama,'' Haku asked, as to press on for more information to feed her curosity.

''Rumors of an invincible shinobi whose skin is tougher then diamonds itself given the name Hardstone.'' he clarified as the mysterious Hardstone merely chuckled.

''I have fought the boy before but we have come to an unfortunate stand still. He can't scratch me and because of his speed I can't catch him. An unfortunate stalemate of sorts if you will and my proud will not allow it. Of course you can turn tail and run and take a big hit on your credibility as far as future assignments go.'' Hardstone watched the subtle movements of Haku taking offense and gestures of Zabuza of tailing her to remain steadfast. ''It's quite simple, you handle Sharingan Kakashi, I'll handle Battousai, and your aide handles the rest of them. Whomever manages to kill their target first helps the other and you two can keep all the pay. Money really means nothing to me, as long as I get my kill I'm content.'' he explained as he took out an unidentified candy of sorts and put it in his mouth. ''Do we have a deal?'' he asked after chewing and swallowing the candy.

Zabuza began mulling over his options. The smart thing to do would have been to ran, but his pride and ego were wounded and the only way he could reclaim his manhood was to accept the deal. It was what me-ma would have wanted. ''You got yourself a deal Hardstone.''

It had been a full day since Kurenai and the rest of the group had reached Tazuna's house and they had as of yet to hear from Naruto or Kakashi. Some of the group had begun to assume the worst. Team seven was thinking why they even listened to Naruto? They should have stayed and tried to save their sensei instead of following orders from another team's sensei and now the two could be hurt and lost or even dying.

Team eight still had a little more confidence in the two men's survival, but not much. They all trusted that Naruto knew what he was doing, but also feared that the fight may have taken the turn for the worse with both shinobi taking extensive injuries. Kurenai was probably the most worried of them all, but she tried her best not to show it.

_'Naruto-kun where could you be? You promised you'd come back. Please don't leave me again._' Kurenai silently pleaded as she sat at the table not listening as Tazuna talked a little more about wave's situation to the Konoha shinobi.

It was about this time that everyone was startled by a loud voice.

"I'm sure of it this time, this just has to be the building," said a man's voice from outside the house. ''Pakku wouldn't have lead us astray.''

''Like the other four damn times?'' a second irritated voice asked. _''You were supposed to be the Jounin? Why didn't you consider using your summon dogs earlier?''_

_''Chakra exhaustion affecting the mind?'' _the first voice lamely offered. _''Besides its not like we had much of a scent to go on. Kurenai obviously covered their tracks as per standard protocol when a team gets separated as to prevent leading the enemy shinobi back to home base. It's a basic Shinobi tactic.''_

_''One that you didn't even consider...'' t_he voice stopped and sighed, deciding that the current topic was getting them nowhere. _''You're hopeless...Okay but seriously how someone can be so skilled as a shinobi but suck so bad with directions is beyond me." _said the second man.

_"Hey I didn't see you doing any better when you had the lead, hell you wouldn't even ask for directions. Your approach was just knock on every door you came across and ask if this was the Tazuna residence,_" the first man said defensively.

_"First off, a Shinobi shouldn't need directions and should be able to find it on their own. Secondly, my way wouldn't have taken nearly as long if you hadn't insisted on flirting it up with that hot woman in that huge house._" the second man shot back.

_"Hold on a second; first off, your full of shit about the not asking directions. Secondly, it was getting late and we needed a place to stay for the night. Not to mention you said you were hungry, I just worked with what I had to get us a free meal and shelter." _

_"Whatever, just knock on the damn door and see if this is the right place this time. I don't even see why we're loudly arguing about this."_ said the second man tired of arguing.

With that a knock was heard at the door. Everyone just sat there still bewildered by the conversation they had just listed in on. After a couple more light knocks at the door, the light taps turned into loud banging. "Hey is anyone in there?" The original voice asked.

_"Great, you picked the wrong house again.''_

_"I already told you it's not my fault, I'm just trying to follow the directions that woman gave. Left at the quarter mile turn right." _

_"I think the key word there is 'try', which you've failed miserably at and I'm sure she said right.''  
_

_''And yet you didn't say anything. That settles it, next time you get trapped in the bubble I am not helping you.''_

Finally Tazuna snapped back to reality and went to answer the door. He was then greeted to the sight of Naruto and Kakashi bickering like two old ladies about to kill each other.

"Kakashi, Naruto you guys actually made it?" Tazuna asked in surprised.

Hearing Tazuna's voice, both men turned around. "Oh thank Kami! We finally found you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find your little backwater home?" the blond asked in relief.

"Ya I was starting to think people were messing with us after trying to ask directions so many times" Kakashi chimed in.

No one got a second word in because Naruto suddenly found himself yanked inside and passed Tazuna as Kurenai promptly pulled Naruto into a rib-shattering hug.

"Naruto-kun you had us all so worried. Were have you been?" Kurenai was nearly hysterical at this point but was able to retain some semblance of composure.

''C-Can yo let me go?'' Naruto asked between labored breaths.

Realizing that she was squeezing him to death Kurenai released him."Sorry about that but answer the question you should have showed up yesterday. What took you so long, were either of you hurt?" said Kurenai checking Naruto over for any sign of injury.

Making there way inside both Naruto and Kakashi took a seat around the table.

"No we weren't injured. Hehe…It's a funny story really." Naruto began as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Not if you're the one who was stuck wandering around for a day,'' Kakashi muttered pulling out his book as he tried to calm himself down.

Naruto just shot Kakashi a glare for his comment before continuing."As I was saying, after you guys left I engaged Zabuza in combat. I started out by taking out his clone and then had a little banter with the real Zabuza. I got him to release Kakashi but before I could do anything a masked man knocked Zabuza out. At first we thought this person was a hunter-nin and had killed him, but then realized he was a fake due to him not destroying the body on the spot. He must have been an accomplice of Zabuza that was serving as backup should things get out of hand. Before we could stop him, he escaped with Zabuza's body. The masked man must have realized Zabuza was going to lose against the combined effort of both Kakashi and I and helped him with a tactical retreat. The only good news is that it will take Zabuza a good two weeks to recover from being put in a near death like state. During this time we can try to get as much of the bridge finished as possible and try to get everyone else ready for the second encounter. Next time I don't doubt that Zabuza will bring back up" said Naruto doing a recap.

"Ok it sounds like everything went fine with the exception of Zabuza's escape, so why did it take you an entire day to get here when it only took us about an hour?" said Kurenai still waiting to here the rest of the story.

"Well you see…when you guys left, I kinda forgot to ask where and how to get here. After the battle we ended up stuck wandering the woods trying to make our way to the village for a good five hours. When we finally got there, we were able to talk a lady into letting us spend the night and have a nice meal," said Naruto in the middle of his explanation before being interrupted by Kakashi.

"What Naruto meant by 'we', he means 'him'. After asking for shelter and being turned down a number of times, we tried at yet another house. After knocking on the door we were greeted by a very beautiful woman that looked to be in her early thirties. When we asked to see the owner of the house, she told us she was it. Apparently she lived alone by herself and earned a living by owning a clothing store in the market. Anyways when we asked if we could possibly stay the night and maybe have a hot meal she took one look at Naruto and said we could work something out. She then asked me to wait in the living room while she talked to Naruto here in the kitchen.

When Naruto returned to the living room he was blushing so bad I thought he was going to pass out. Now wary of what the woman wanted. I asked him what we had to do for a room and he said that 'we' didn't have to do anything and refused to tell me anything else. That evening we had a very nice meal with the woman but the whole time she seemed very affectionate towards Naruto.

Naruto seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment since we first arrived and was having a good time flirting back pretty heavily with the her, which got me thinking once again about what the woman and Naruto discussed earlier. When the time for bed came around I was lead to a spare bedroom by the woman. I asked where Naruto was and she just said he was staying in a different room. At the time I just thought she had two spare bedrooms and thought nothing was out of the ordinary.

That changed however when I was awoken in the middle of my sleep by sounds of moans and screams coming from the woman's bedroom. That's when I understood what Naruto meant by 'us' not having to do anything. Apparently Naruto was the only one who had to do anything. I put up a silencing jutsu around the room and then went back to sleep. The following morning I saw Naruto and the woman both eating breakfast at the table looking very happy. After I grabbed a plate and ate, I apologized for being in a hurry and told her that we had to go. When we were heading out the door the woman told us, or should I say Naruto to feel free to come back anytime.

She told Naruto he was a 'big' help the night before, putting extra emphasis on big right before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his ass. So you can see I had nothing to do with finding us a place to stay and that it was all Naruto." Kakashi explained letting out a little perverted giggle towards the end.

Everyone in the room just sat there after the explanation with a variety of expressions on their face. Tazuna and Kiba both found the story extremely amusing and were sporting huge grins. Shino and Sasuke both kept up there appearance of indifference, though if you knew the signs you could see that Shino too was amused. Sakura had a huge scowl on her face seeing Naruto as just another pervert like her sensei. Hinata was blushing madly and looked like she was about to faint after hearing Kakashi imply what Naruto did. Tsunami's look was rather impassive between disbelief and curiosity while Kurenai sat there with a mixture of relief still on her face glad that he was ok and a look of jealousy from hearing implied what Naruto did with that woman.

"Thank you for that very 'detailed' description of what happened last night, but may I please continue?'' Naruto gritted out between his teeth as he glared at Kakashi again who was once more reading his kick ass novel.

"Anyways, after we left the house Kakashi convinced me to let him lead and we spent the next three hours going door to door asking 'is this the Tazuna residence'. He refused to ask for directions implying that it wasn't 'hip'. Eventually I got fed up and took the lead asking directions. Unfortunately, either the villagers were messing with us or they just suck at giving directions. Then Kakashi suddenly remembered he had dogs that can track scents and after an hour of us running around lost and Kakashi once more remembering that a false trail had been set up in the worst case scenario we ended up spending another two hours wandering around looking for this place until we finally got here. Sorry about worrying you all, but we tried to get here as soon as possible.'' Naruto recapped.

At the end of his explanation though, practically everyone broke out in laughter. After a good few minutes of laughter Naruto had had enough.

"I know I said it was funny, but it's not that funny.'' the blond remarked with an annoyed pout.

"Yes it is dude," Kiba said letting out another laugh before continuing on, "We just think it's hilarious an elite Jounin like Kakashi and you who was able to force some one like Zabuza to retreat are unable to find a simple house that was only an hour away from where you were." said Kiba breaking into laughter once more.

A few moments later everyone began to settle down. Now with Naruto and Kakashi's misadventure brought to the life it was time for the others to recap what had happened with them.


End file.
